Bajo la Piel
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Dejar hablar al corazón no siempre es fácil. La inseguridad, el miedo, la derrota premeditada, crean montañas de dudas que carcomen la consciencia de un sentimiento atorado que oprime hasta doler. Pero el que no arriesga, se priva de las bondades del universo cuando está destinado a suceder. Cuando está escrito en el alma, tatuado bajo la piel. Chris / Tom / Hiddlesworth.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Wow, people, saludos de nueva cuenta...Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última publicación con Mi Camino y he aquí lo prometido ewe…Bien, pues es mi primer Hiddlesworth, un fic digamos "largo" de 7 capítulos, o 6 y un epílogo si lo quieren así…Aunque no lo crean (o tal vez si jeje) llevo prácticamente un año dándole forma, o poco más, entre falta de inspiración, trabajo y uno que otro mal, pero finalmente he concluido con esta historia que espero sea de su agrado porque amé escribirla pese a algunos detalles…Bien, pues no les quito más tiempo, pasen y lean este Teen Hiddlesworth, basado en los personajes de Bill Hazeldine (Tom en Suburban Shootout) y Kim Hyde (Chris en Home and Away)…

P.D. Mención especial para mi amiga **Melany** por la creación de La Beluga Hemsworth. Mujer, me debes ese peluche ;)…

 **Advertencias:** Lemon y cachondez a full ewe…El personaje de la ex novia de Chris es una de las actrices que hicieron de su pareja en la serie, pero le dejé el nombre de su personaje, no el de la vida real…

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva…

Tom y Chris son propiedad de sus padres y de la naturaleza que hizo posible que llegaran al mundo.

* * *

 **Bajo la Piel**

 **Capítulo 1**

Una mañana como cualquiera, en un vecindario como cualquiera, el interior de una casa era movimiento y nerviosismo al por mayor… No, no era un día cualquiera.

—Emma, si no te estás quieta no podré peinarte bien.

Una chica rubia, situada tras una niña de cabellos dorados como los suyos, pedía con paciencia infinita y cepillo en mano que su hermanita controlara su hiperactividad infantil por unos instantes y permaneciera sentada en el sillón, sin moverse, para poder hacer una coleta de caballo perfecta. Misma a la que ataría un listón azul celeste.

—Sarah, quiero una galleta.

La niña se quejó en un dulce y berrinchudo tono, frunciendo los labios y haciendo amago de querer levantarse, para tomar una de las galletas con chispas de chocolate que había en un platón sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Pero al momento, la mayor tomaba el cabello en su izquierda, pasando el cepillo con la otra mano, jalando accidentalmente a la menor.

—¡Auch! ¡Sarah!

—Lo siento, pero te dije que te quedaras quieta.

La chica dijo entre severa y divertida, recibiendo un _fea_ por parte de la niña, aunque también atención pues Emma permaneció quieta como estatua. Entre tanto, la madre de las rubias terminaba de guardar sobrantes del desayuno en el refrigerador mientras charlaba con el padre de sus hijos, quien ayudaba guardando lo propio en la alacena. Diana y James Hiddleston mantenían una relación cordial y respetuosa pese a estar divorciados.

—Entonces, la próxima semana apenas tendrás tiempo de respirar. Será mejor que tengas cafeteras y tanques de oxígeno en tu oficina.

Bromeó Diana a James, tomando un refractario de cristal con espagueti de la encimera para acomodarlo dentro del refrigerador.

—Tengo las cafeteras, solo me falta el tanque de oxígeno. Te lo acepto si lo compras. —devolvió ligeramente sarcástico, mas no queriendo ser ofensivo. —La fiscalía quiere hacer un consultoría del monto generado por el banco en el último trimestre. Chequeo de rutina, pero debo estar presente en todo momento por cualquier anomalía. Gajes del oficio.

El presidente de una bien posicionada cadena de bancos británica tomó un par de días fuera del trabajo para volar del centro de Londres a Westminster, y acompañar a su hijo mediano en el día de su graduación preparatoriana. Hijo suyo que parecía no terminar de vestirse algo tan _laborioso_ como una toga y un birrete.

—Sarah se quedará. Quiere pasar las vacaciones de verano con ustedes, ya que la temporada pasada fue a Italia con sus amigas. —el hombre mencionó cerrando la ventanilla de la alacena. —Además, en cuanto vuelva a Londres la oficina ya la espera.

Diana y James se casaron enamorados, anhelando un futuro juntos, una vida hogareña y familiar, rodeados de dos o tres hijos que complementaran su existencia feliz.

La primera en llegar fue una niña, Sarah, ella había heredado la propiedad y reserva de su padre, pero la paciencia y sentido maternal de su madre. El segundo fue Tom, el dentro de poco graduado de preparatoria, con notas de excelencia y elocuencia apabullante. Éste había sacado la candidez y sensibilidad de su madre, igual que su sonrisa notable y mirada suave, pero la entereza y aplomo de su padre. Y la última en formar parte de la familia, pero no por ello menos importante, fue la pequeña Emma. Ocurrente, atrevida, rebelde, algo consentida y modosa, observadora y astuta, traviesa, pero de noble corazón.

Nunca hubo discordancias fuertes que los niños presenciaran entre sus padres. Incluso estando fuera de vista, Diana y James jamás se gritaron. A todo problema buscaban darle siempre una solución calma y serena, lo más adecuada posible y en beneficio del núcleo familiar. Nunca se encontraron con obstáculos imposibles de sortear, nunca creyeron que el tren de su vida tendría que parar en algún punto del camino, antes de que se cumpliera la frase: _Hasta que la muerte nos separe_ … Pero sin darse cuenta, simplemente fueron dejando que el amor se transformara en rutina.

Al notarlo trataron de remediarlo, sin embargo ya era tarde para reavivar una llama que hacía tiempo se había extinguido bajo el descuido mutuo. Fue así que por el bien de ambos, y el de sus hijos principalmente, acordaron una separación lo más llevadera posible. Y aunque al principio los niños no lograban asimilarlo, con el tiempo aprendieron a ver que a pesar de no estar juntos los cinco seguían siendo una familia, y que era mejor tener a ambos padres viviendo en concordancia, aunque fuera de lejos, que verlos alejados estando cerca. Eso les hubiera hecho más daño.

Habiendo firmado el divorcio de común acuerdo, la sentencia del juez sobre los derechos de la custodia fue que tanto James como Diana compartirían la misma. De principio, Diana se quedó con los tres y James iba de visita cada fin de semana, un acuerdo que entre ellos hablaron. Aunque no mucho después, Sarah se mudó con su padre para cursar la universidad en el Colegio de Economía de Londres, y desde entonces, la mayor de los hermanos mantenía una vida activa yendo y viniendo en temporada vacacional. Más todos se reunían por ley durante las fiestas decembrinas, ya fuera en Westminster o con James.

—Eso me parece muy bien. Emma y Tom la han extrañado. —respondió Diana, mirando por sobre su hombro. —Oh James, ¿podrías pasarme la ensalada por favor?

—Claro. —éste se movió de su lugar al centro de la mesa, tomando y pasándole el recipiente a la madre de sus hijos. —Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el puesto que te ofrecían en ese colegio de Birmingham? —preguntó curioso.

—No acepté. —contestó soltando un suspiro, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del refrigerador y se giraba hacia James. —La paga era buena, el ambiente del profesorado se nota amigable, igual que los chicos... Pero extrañaría no volver a mi aula para el nuevo ciclo. Además tendríamos que mudarnos y Emma ha forjado lindas amistades, no quisiera que pasara por un momento triste al tener que cambiar de escuela. Así que seguiré impartiendo mi clase donde siempre.

Diana cmentó sincera, confiada y satisfecha con su trabajo como profesora de primaria en el colegio donde llevaba poco más de veinte años.

—Comprendo. Donde estés bien, ese es el lugar. —devolvió James con una suave sonrisa, viendo el reloj de manecillas en su muñeca izquierda. —Bien, si la ceremonia es a las 11:30 am deberíamos irnos en cinco minutos. ¿Segura que Tom no necesita ayuda?

Justo en ese momento Sarah terminaba de arreglar el cabello de su hermanita, mientras que su hermano de cabello rizado, castaño con tonalidades doradas y cándida mirada aqua, bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala, dejándose ver con la toga y el birrete perfectamente puestos, tomando con su diestra un folder negro.

—¿Y bien? —dijo algo para llamar la atención de sus hermanas.

—Hola Tommy. —respondió la pequeña Emma con galleta en mano.

—Espera Tom, no te muevas.

Sarah tomó la cámara digital que ya tenía preparada para tomar fotografías, antes de salir hacia la ceremonia de graduación. Viendo esto, Emma corrió para abrazar a Tom por la cintura pues también quería aparecer en las fotos. Y para no variar, la mayor igual se acercó y tomó una de los tres juntos.

—Ahora una con ustedes.

La _fotógrafa oficial_ por ese día, indicó a sus padres cuando los viera salir de la cocina, llamando a Emma para que dejara a Tom solo con ellos. Entonces, el castaño esperó que su padre se acercara a su izquierda y su madre a su derecha, ambos abrazándolo y sonriendo junto con él.

—Perfecto, no se muevan... Ya está. Bien, quédense ahí. Emma, ponte delante de Tom. —la rubia siguió dando indicaciones pues faltaba la fotografía de todos.

Viendo que Tom rodeaba por los hombros a la niña, Sarah dejó la cámara en un espacio del librero con el contador activado en cinco segundos. La rubia corrió a situarse a lado de su madre y así quedó inmortalizado el cuadro familiar. Ahora, o salían de casa o mejor escuchaban el discurso de Tom en un recital privado.

—De acuerdo, todos al auto que apenas tenemos tiempo. —anunció James.

—Papá, sabes cómo es esto. Te citan a una hora y empiezan treinta o cuarenta minutos después. —el castaño mencionó ligero, notando que su hermanita le tomaba la mano libre y le miraba insistente.

—¿Quieres una? —la niña extendió su izquierda a su hermano, ofreciéndole una de las galletas de chocolate que llevaba.

—Creo que me gustaría.

Le devolvió con una sonrisa cálida, tomando y mordiendo la galleta, antes de atravesar la puerta y subirse al auto de su padre.

.

Colegio Eaton…

El campo de rugby, perfectamente arreglado, podado y rociado, estaba repleto de sillas que pronto iban ocupándose con la llegada de los próximos egresados. Uno a uno, los jóvenes tomaban sus lugares correspondientes, algunos tenían la suerte de quedar junto a sus amigos y otros se despedían por un rato para perderse entre las filas. Aunque otros ni siquiera podían ver de lejos a su mejor amigo en ese momento.

—Buena suerte, hijo.

James se dirigió a Tom con una palmada en su hombro, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico y una débil sonrisa fugaz. Sin embargo, Tom no se movió. Quedó mirando el campo con nervio y nostalgia entremezclados, respirando profundo, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago que lo hacía dudar.

—¿Puedo ir con Tom?

De un momento a otro, la vocecita de Emma pidiendo permiso a sus padres para acompañarlo sacó de su transe momentáneo al castaño.

—No cariño, es un evento para los estudiantes que se gradúan y solo ellos pueden estar en las sillas. —mencionó Diana con maternales palabras.

—Pero yo también estudio, y además ya pasé a segundo grado y tengo buenas notas. —hizo un mohín, tratando de convencer.

—Emma...

—Ciertamente eres una estudiante, y una muy inteligente. —Tom se adelantó a su padre, notando que también le impediría ir con él. —Sabes, me gustaría que te sentaras en la silla de a lado, así me haces compañía... —pausó un momento creyendo que su voz se quebraría, mas no quitó de su rostro aquella expresión afable que le dedicaba a su pequeña hermana. —Pero no se puede, Em.

Le sonrió y se agachó para hablarle en complicidad, a pesar de que no era un secreto que quedara excluido de Sarah y sus padres.

—Prometo comprarte un delicioso helado, el más grande de la nevería, con chispas de chocolate, jarabe y trocitos de galleta, si prometes que me esperas aquí, ¿sí?

—¿Le comprarás uno a Sarah también? —preguntó con berrinche.

—Nop, será uno especial para ti. El de Sarah será sencillo, de un solo sabor y de barquillo. —replicó bromista, mirando de reojo a la mayor quien solo negó sonriente.

—Está bien, te espero aquí. —resignada, la menor aceptó con una sonrisa conformista y fugaz.

—Esa es mi pequeña. —dijo el castaño, dándole un tope liviano con su frente, provocando que la niña se riera al fin.

Bien, era momento de ir y tomar su lugar en medio del conjunto de sillas dispuestas... Aunque estar sentado solo no era muy alentador para él.

—Estaremos apoyándote amor.

Diana besó ambas mejillas a su hijo, permitiendo al cabo que se alejara, mientras los demás miembros de la familia buscaban sitio en unas bancas debajo de un árbol frondoso.

Entre paso y paso Tom parecía irse perdiendo, dispersándose en su entorno, caminando liviano pero a la vez retrasado, como si le costara emocionalmente llegar a su asiento. Y de hecho así era.

Apenas dándose cuenta, el ojiaqua ya entraba por el costado a la fila H. Avanzó por inercia, sabiendo qué lugar debería ocupar, y al llegar permaneció unos instantes de pie observando la silla de a lado, suspirando con tristeza porque aquel sitio quedaría vacío. Escuchó a la distancia el llamado de su hermanita, quien le sacó una débil sonrisa y un saludo con su diestra, para luego sentarse y dejar su peso caer contra el respaldo de modo cansado.

A Tom aun le costaba trabajo asimilar que su compañero y mejor amigo no estuviera ahí, sentado a su izquierda, refunfuñando por lo incómodo del atuendo, por tener que esperar todavía a que los asientos se llenaran, o quizá jugando con el listoncillo del birrete, meciéndolo con el movimiento de su cabeza mientras seguía el balanceo con la mirada y hablaba de alguna ocurrencia.

Si, definitivamente el castaño podía imaginarlo justo así al girar el rostro y ver la silla sin ocupante.

 _Ya empiezo a extrañarte tonto…_

Dijo entre pensamientos dulce-amargos, como si estuviera reprochándole a su amigo su abandono en ese día, que de cierto modo lo hacía. Una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en los finos labios de Tom, al tiempo que su mirada aqua se cristalizaba y era apartada, tomando un profundo respiro en busca de tranquilizarse.

Era difícil verse solo sin él para acompañarlo como siempre.

.

—¿Ya está?

Poco más de media hora después, todos los estudiantes ocupaban sus lugares y el cuerpo docente se hubo reunido en el estrado junto con el director Gregg, quien miraba al auxiliar de audio mientras hacía pruebas palmeando el micrófono para cerciorarse que funcionaba.

—Su atención por favor… Buenas tardes a todos. Alumnos, padres de familia, profesores, sean bienvenidos a esta ceremonia de graduación número treinta y siete del Colegio Eton.

La bienvenida con que el director Gregg comenzara se dio entre aplausos de todos los presentes. Siguió un _breve_ discurso, que como era costumbre el director compartía cada graduación. Un discurso bastante parecido entre generación y generación, cabía mencionar.

Casi una hora después vinieron los reconocimientos académicos a profesores, igual que la entrega de diplomas a los alumnos con mayor desempeño, así como reconocimientos extracurriculares, siendo Tom uno de esos estudiantes destacados. El apoyo de su familia no se hizo esperar, viajando en el aire a modo de ovaciones y gritos, llegando hasta los oídos del inglés al pasar, pero aun sintiendo ese calor familiar a Tom le hacía falta un detalle en especial que no logró hallar por más que buscaba.

Como cierre de la ceremonia, Tom fue elegido previamente para decir las palabras finales. Por lo que al ser nombrado nuevamente, el ojiaqua se puso en pie con folder negro y dos diplomas en mano, escuchando los aplausos que acompañaban su camino al estrado, aunque por un segundo pareciera que no había nadie. Cientos de personas estaban reunidas dentro del campus, pero sin aquellos gritos de ánimo, sin aquellos silbidos apoyándolo a cada paso, casi podría pensar que todo era silencio.

Tom subió los breves escalones, siendo recibido una vez más por el director del colegio, quien le dio espacio retirándose para que pudiera iniciar su discurso de cierre. Miró al frente por breves instantes, buscando entre tantos compañeros de generación a _ese_ que haría la diferencia con su sonrisa jovial, llena de vida y picardía. Pareció verlo justo así: Sonriendo, mirándolo con ese par de orbes celestes, curiosos y ansiosos por lo que diría. Por un instante realmente creyó que Chris estaba ahí, a su lado como habían prometido... Pero no era él. Solo había sido una ilusión, generada por el fuerte deseo de verle.

Cuando Tom comprendió aquello sus ojos parecieron cristalizarse y su pecho contraerse, igual que su garganta cerrarse. Un prolongado silencio entre los ahí presentes y las miradas intrigadas le sacaron de su cavilación, haciéndole sacudir la cabeza y abrir el folder que contenía su discurso. Miró fijo al papel, inhaló profundo y entonces comenzó...

—Director, profesores, y familiares de mis compañeros… Amigos, hoy nos reunimos aquí, en este lugar que nos vio crecer, donde comenzamos a forjar un camino hacia el futuro y al cual decimos adiós este día. Pero decir adiós no tiene que ser el olvido de una etapa. Llevemos con nosotros el aprendizaje, las victorias, los amigos, y también las derrotas. Porque todos hemos errado, pero nos hemos sabido levantar, y es por eso que estamos listos para cruzar la puerta… —hizo una pausa, mirando al frente y continuó. —Recordemos los buenos y malos momentos en cada paso, sigamos nuestras metas y pongamos todo nuestro empeño en conseguirlas, porque, ¿qué otro camino hay para alcanzar nuestros sueños, sino es luchando por ellos?... Amigos, hoy iniciamos la transición hacia un nuevo espacio. Zarpamos hacia nuevos horizontes, donde habremos de hallar el significado de lo que somos… Hoy les digo, nunca se den por vencidos. Si las aguas se remueven furiosas, no dejen de navegar con rumbo al norte. Si la tormenta los amenaza con hundir su barca, sean más valientes y permanezcan de pie, manteniendo el curso del viaje. Nada hay que dar por hecho en esta vida, más que la muerte… —se cortó un instante, sintiendo un golpe en el pecho. —Por eso, hay que dejar la vida en cada esfuerzo que hagamos por trascender. Hay que morirse en el día a día por conseguir la gloria, y entonces, que nuestras acciones nos hagan ser la inspiración de aquellos que vienen detrás. Que nuestro temple nos haga dignos de aquellos que nos aman y amamos… Compañeros, soy afortunado y me honra haber compartido con ustedes esta parte del camino. Les deseo buena suerte y que sus ideales forjen seres humanos admirables. Sean felices, vivan al máximo y que el futuro les sonría. Gracias.

Y así había dado por concluido ese último año de preparatoria que muchos esperaban con ansia y otros con nostalgia. Algunas profesoras y madres tenían los ojos llorosos, y otros profesores y padres solo se veían emocionados, entre ellos el director, ante tan emotivas palabras del castaño, mientras que los demás alumnos lanzaban al aire sus birretes entre gritos de júbilo y euforia. Tom no pudo evitar permanecer en el estrado unos segundos más, imaginándose a él y a Chris en medio de aquella victoriosa ola de recién graduados, triunfantes y orgullosos de haber logrado llegar al final de esa etapa.

Tom sonrió con cierto acongoje, y luego apartó su mirada de la multitud que comenzaba a esparcirse para tomar la carpeta y acercarse al director en pos de pedir el diploma de Chris, explicando brevemente las razones de su ausencia. Sin oponerse ante las mismas, el hombre entregó el documento enrollado al castaño, estrechándole la mano y palmeando su hombro, junto con una liviana expresión de consentimiento. El ojiaqua le devolvió una sonrisa forzada y entonces bajó del estrado para reunirse con su familia, quienes ya lo esperaban para felicitarlo.

—¡Tommy!

Su pequeña hermana corrió hasta él para abrazarlo por la cintura y así caminar pegada a su costado derecho.

—Ehe, cuanto amor. —le dijo a la niña adherida a su persona, envolviéndola con su brazo y sonriéndole fraternalmente.

—Felicitaciones cariño, tu discurso fue muy emotivo.

Señaló su madre, dándole un abrazo cálido y un beso en la mejilla. Cabía mencionar que Emma seguía pegada a su hermano como si fuera una sanguijuela, cosa que no le importaba a la pequeña y por eso sonreía sin culpa alguna.

—Me enorgulleces Tom. Es momento de pensar en el siguiente paso, no voy a tolerar años sabáticos, ni esas cosas que los muchachos de ahora suelen usar de excusa para no estudiar, ¿entendido?

Mencionó su padre, estrechando su mano y palmeando su brazo. No le habló a modo de regaño, pero si con la intención de hacer conciencia en su hijo que no debía desaprovechar oportunidades. Tom solo asintió, devolviendo el apretón con seguridad.

—Papá, deja que disfrute las vacaciones sin presiones. Se lo merece por sus excelentes notas.

Sarah salió en su defensa, acercándose a su hermano y tomándole del brazo izquierdo, mirando con suavidad a su padre.

—Además, estoy segura que ya tiene consideradas opciones de ingreso. Tom es muy precavido, así que es justo que deje de pensar en libros, exámenes y compañeros nuevos por un rato.

Tom vio algo intrigado a su hermana mayor. Ella solía ser un poco _rígida_ como su padre, así que escucharla abogar por él para que tuviera unas vacaciones relajadas, sin tener que ocuparse ni preocuparse por la universidad, lo dejó atónito. La chica pareció darse cuenta y solo le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice y un guiño.

Bueno, en parte Sarah tenía razón, ya estaban consideradas sus opciones de ingreso, solo esperaba recibir notificación de las mismas. Una de ellas debería provenir del Colegio Universitario de Londres, la primera opción a la que aplicó junto con su amigo ausente. Claro, de quedar ahí tendría que mudarse de ciudad, dejando a su madre y a la pequeña Emma, pero era un sacrificio para bien a futuro, y viéndolo desde otro punto ya era hora de empezar a desplegar las alas y salir del nido.

—Bien, es hora de ir a celebrar este gran día.

Diana anunció, pero antes de dar un solo paso al estacionamiento Tom externó una petición importante.

—Mamá… ¿Antes podemos ir a ver a Chris? Quisiera llevárselo. —dijo poco cabizbajo, alzando el diploma enrollado.

—Claro amor, iremos a verlo y después vamos a casa.

Siendo aceptada la petición, todos se encaminaron hacia el auto. Sus padres caminaban juntos, manteniendo una charla amena. En tanto que Tom, con dos chicas a cada lado, era la envidia de varios. Bueno, más por su hermana mayor que por la _sanguijuela_ en su costado.

Ya de camino, el inglés observaba por el cristal de la ventana, aunque realmente miraba al vacío con expresión nostálgica, misma que se acentuó cuando pasaron frente al cementerio. El auto se fue deteniendo lentamente, al tiempo que Tom sentía un nudo formarse en su estómago y subir hasta su garganta. Sus aqua se tornaron vidriosos, no pudiendo apartar la vista de aquel sitio, y su ceño se frunció con pesar. Una idea, una imagen horrible pasó por su cabeza. Él, caminando por entre las criptas con diploma en mano, buscando hasta encontrar una lápida que tuviera por nombre el de su amigo.

Aquella memoria recreada provocó un agudo pinchazo en su corazón que casi lo dobla… Por fortuna era solo eso, una recreación de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

El auto finalmente avanzó en cuanto el semáforo se iluminara en verde, dejando atrás la horrible visión. Siguieron el trayecto por la carretera un par de kilómetros más y tomaron una salida a la derecha rumbo al hospital. Su madre se estacionó a las afueras y entonces Tom bajó con la impaciencia a flor de piel, ya sin la toga y el birrete puestos, dejando ver su atuendo casual con unos jeans y camiseta celeste de finas líneas blancas horizontales.

—Ya vuelvo. —anunció, apresurándose a entrar por la puerta de urgencias.

Caminó por el pasillo a paso veloz, pareciéndole un trayecto eterno, hasta que llegó a la sala de espera. Ahí encontró a toda la familia Hemsworth reunida, los dos hermanos y padres de Chris, quienes lo recibieron con caras poco menos agobiadas que días atrás. Tal vez hubo mejoría en la condición de su amigo. Con suerte dejó el área de terapia intensiva y ahora estaría recuperándose normalmente en un cuarto del primer o segundo piso.

—¡Tom!

El inglés parecía tener cierto magnetismo con los niños, pues no solo su pequeña hermana se le iba encima sino también Liam, el más joven de los tres hijos de la casa Hemsworth, quien iba a la par de la edad de Emma.

—Hola Liam.

Saludó al pequeño que le abrazaba por la cintura, estrechándolo un poco, igual que hacía con su hermana, y dándole una liviana sonrisa.

—Chris está mejor.

Anunció el niño con cara inocente, logrando esa breve información devolverle un poco de alivio a Tom.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es grandioso! ¿En qué habitación está?

Preguntó viendo con insistencia a los otros miembros de la familia, siendo Luke quien solo asintiera y luego el padre de su amigo quien tomara la palabra, mostrando serenidad aunque cansancio también.

—Su condición ha ido mejorando, pero los doctores dicen que todavía debe permanecer en terapia intensiva por dos días más. Quieren evaluar su mejora y descartar posibles complicaciones o secuelas del accidente.

A Tom le hubiera gustado escuchar que ya lo habían trasladado a una habitación normal, pero al menos parecía ser que lo más delicado había pasado y solo necesitaban confirmarlo con ese tiempo de espera.

—Comprendo... ¿Puedo verlo?

Preguntó pese a saber que tendría el permiso, mismo que no dudó en tomar, soltándose despacio del abrazo de Liam y despeinándolo cariñosamente. Aunque antes de ir por el pasillo hacia el área de cuartos en terapia intensiva, el ojiaqua se acercó y extendió el diploma a la madre de Chris, quien lo tomó con una cálida sonrisa y una caricia maternal en su mejilla. Justo después Tom se dirigió a ver a su amigo, al tiempo que sus padres y hermanas ingresaban a la sala de espera.

De nuevo, el ansia por verle provocaba que el camino fuera más largo de lo que realmente era. Lo peor había pasado ya, todo parecía indicar que Chris estaba del otro lado, además, de no ser así su familia no estaría tan tranquila. Dentro de lo que cabía, claro. Pero aun percibiendo la calma en el aire, esta todavía seguía con rastros de tensión, misma que agobiaba al inglés aunque no quisiera. Y honestamente, no podría estar en santa paz hasta que no viera a ese rubio torpe salir del hospital por su propio pie.

.

Pronto, sus pasos ya lo tenían frente a la habitación donde Chris se recuperaba del aparatoso accidente.

El surf es un deporte divertido, igual que recreativo, cuando se practica correctamente. Mantener el equilibrio sobre una tabla mientras se maniobra sobre el agua, buscando mimetizarse y coordinarse con el movimiento natural de aquel entorno acuático, no es cualquier cosa. Se necesitan horas de práctica, concentración máxima y técnica, además de talento, para lograr tomar las olas y domarlas con ágil destreza.

Para ser un _amo de las olas_ se debe tener certeza y confianza en lo que se hace, en la propia capacidad, nunca dudar o permitir que el miedo y la premura te dominen, mucho menos perder la concentración, porque entonces el peligro se maximiza. Si dejas que el agua te controle a ti, te mostrará de la peor manera quien manda en sus terrenos.

.

 _-.- Flash Back -.-_

Los fines de semana la playa era el punto de reunión por excelencia de aquellos practicantes del surf. Las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y por tal razón, la afluencia de jóvenes con tablas bajo el brazo, dispuestos a lucir sus habilidades y conquistar corazones, así como la gloria y supremacía sobre cualquiera que alardeara ser el mejor, era más notoria.

Justo uno de esos chicos arrogantes y altivos que se piensan por encima de cualquier _novato_ , incluso proclaman tener mejor técnica que un profesional, era Christopher Hemsworth. Y es que ser australiano le daba un extra, puesto que el amor y la pasión por las olas, la entrega en cada vez que surcaba las aguas agitadas, lo traía en la sangre y lo volvía inmediatamente un _cazador_ por naturaleza. Eso según palabras del mismo Hemsworth, quien tenía planeado asentar su sentencia aquella tarde de sábado, a una semana de la ceremonia de graduación.

Pero claro, no iría solo.

Aquel chico inglés, con quien el rubio compartía una estrecha y leal amistad desde primaria, ese chico de ojos aqua tan expresivos con quien pasaba más tiempo que con sus propios hermanos, Thomas William Hiddleston, era su compañero fiel, así como Chris lo era para él. Hacían todo juntos, o casi todo, y aunque a Tom no se le daba eso de mantener el equilibrio y avanzar más de dos metros en la tabla, sin caerse, le gustaba ver las suertes que su amigo podía recrear. Admiraba su capacidad de hacer de la tabla una extensión de sí mismo, así como también le llegaba a preocupar cuando era tragado por una ola.

Hasta ese momento, el _Cazador Australiano_ solo había pasado por sustos menores, que más que amedrentarlo le incitaban a ser más fiero. En cambio, el inglés era quien si se angustiaba y parecía ser la madre viendo a su hijo con el _santo_ en la boca.

Ese día, tal vez cazar olas no habría sido nada fuera de lo común, si Chris no hubiera tentado su suerte más de la cuenta, siendo sensato y no buscando un nivel mayor en la escala de riesgo, rayando en el suicidio para un surfista amateur.

—Hemswoth, ¿qué tanto haces?

Tom susurró para sí, dejando entre ver un matiz ligeramente impaciente viajando en el tono de su voz, al tiempo que veía el reloj digital en su muñeca izquierda: 11:27 am.

Bufó medio fastidiado y volvió a su lectura del periódico en sus manos. Se había acomodado con las piernas extendidas en el sofá de la sala junto a la ventana, esperando a que Chris bajara para irse a la playa, pero era la hora que el muy insolente no se levantaba. De acuerdo, era sábado y no tenía por qué madrugar, pero habían quedado en salir de su casa a las once de la mañana y ya casi pasaban treinta minutos de lo acordado. Aunque bueno, de hecho, el australiano nunca era puntual cuando acordaban verse a una hora específica fuera del colegio.

Así que resignado, Tom permaneció en su sitio, leyendo la sección de espectáculos. La cartelera de estrenos en el cine, más precisamente. Leía las reseñas cuando su teléfono celular vibro al haber recibido un mensaje. Bajó de inmediato el periódico sobre sus piernas y sacó el celular del bolsillo izquierdo en su pantalón, solo para ver que era un mensaje de Chris. Frunció el ceño con absurdo y curiosidad mezclados antes de leer:

 _¿Qué hay para desayunar?_

Ya, ¿en serio? ¿Qué había para desayunar? ¿Acaso él era su madre, su esposa o su cocinero personal? Sin embargo, más que molestarse, Tom sonrió y emitió un deje de risilla mientras activaba la opción de respuesta:

 _¿Qué le gustaría degustar al señor esta mañana? ¿Omelette con champiñones y pimentón? ¿Una orden de hot cackes con jalea de durazno? ¿O tal vez huevos tibios con pan tostado y un vaso de jugo de naranja?_

Una sonrisa divertida se mantuvo curvando sus labios hasta que el mensaje fuera enviado. Entonces guardó el celular y volvió a tomar el periódico, sin miras de levantarse a preparar alguno de los platillos descritos.

El mensaje no tuvo respuesta escrita pero si presencial, pues a los minutos, el rubio australiano venía bajando las escaleras con toda la desfachatez y arrogancia de que era capaz, vistiendo únicamente unos jeans ligeramente ajustados. Al ir descalzo, los pasos de Chris eran livianos para no advertir a Tom, a quien observara de espaldas acomodado en el sofá y leyendo el periódico.

Una tenue sonrisa de medio lado curvó los labios de Chris por fracciones de segundo, para luego adoptar una postura altanera, pasando al costado izquierdo del castaño y mirándolo apenas con falso desdén.

—¿Sigues aquí Hiddleston?

Mencionó yendo directo a la cocina, misma que estaba separada de la sala por un arco tipo ventanal sin cristal, por lo que se tenía perfecta vista desde el otro lado. Y hablando de vistas, la que Tom tuvo al pasar Chris a su lado lo abrumó al punto de sentirse ligeramente nervioso y avergonzado, sin saber por qué. Lo único que el chico de cabello rizado supo, era que ver parte del perfil, y luego la espalda ancha y algo musculada del australiano, lo intimidaron al instante.

Menos mal su amigo estaba entretenido hurgando en el refrigerador como para darse cuenta de su inquieto sentir, igual que de una fugaz sonrisa fantasmal con rastros de desconcierto. Hacía tiempo que ver expuesto al rubio le provocaba cierta... Ansia.

—Por desgracia.

Fue la neutra respuesta de Tom, quien había clavado la mirada en el periódico para no caer en la extraña tentación de ver a Chris.

—Hmhm, vaya. Debo ser _muy_ bueno en lo que hago para que no te hayas ido.

El australiano respondió con sorna, sacando un envase plástico de jugo de naranja y cerrando el refrigerador, para luego girarse de perfil buscando ver la reacción de su amigo ante la broma, el que ya soltaba una risilla divertida y algo cómplice. Le iba a responder siguiéndole el juego como siempre.

—Oh si, lo haces de maravilla Hemsworth. Simplemente es un vicio del que no puedo escapar, es como un placer culposo.

Mencionó exagerando una expresión de obviedad, no alzando la mirada, pero escuchando una risa contenida, lo que indicaba que Chris bebía del envase. Y eso hacía, mientras observaba a Tom desde el ventanal.

—Hm, suelo causar ese efecto —respondió fingiendo arrogancia. —¿Buscas empleo? ¿O estás en la sección _hot line_?

Chris bajó el envase a medio terminar, preguntando entre curioso y burlón al notar que su amigo parecía muy interesado en no apartar la mirada del periódico. Tom frunció el ceño por la segunda pregunta, igual que arrugara los labios de modo gracioso y alzara sus aqua para fijarlos en los celestes risueños al fondo.

—Chris, somos amigos desde primaria, pero hasta ahora no se me han pegado tus manías.

—Uhm… Siendo así, creo que tengo que actualizar mis métodos para instruirte mejor en el arte tres equis. —mencionó con cierta picardía juguetona, bebiendo otro sorbo generoso del jugo de naranja.

—¿Arte tres equis? ¿Pero qué demonios...? —dijo el inglés entre risas, no muy convencido del término _arte_ para esas cuestiones.

—¿Qué? Digas lo que digas el porno es un arte Tom.

Le señaló con el meñique de su diestra, yendo luego a revisar el menú del día en los refractarios y sartenes. Su madre había salido con Liam para hacer unas compras tempranas.

—No cualquier revista, video, película o llamada erótica tiene esa... —pausó buscando la palabra que mejor describiera su idea. —Ahm... Esa _consistencia_ , esa _textura_ que te atrapa y te hace decir: Wow, esto es definitivamente lo más candente y perverso que he visto o escuchado.

Refirió, al tiempo que destapaba un recipiente donde había hot cakes fríos. Tomó un par con la mano libre, los enrolló y mordió, para luego tapar el recipiente y salir a la sala.

—Esa es la diferencia entre un porno de calidad, y uno donde prefieres matar el tiempo jugando con la consola hasta que terminas con los pulgares hinchados.

El rubio aseguró, quedando de pie frente al sofá donde Tom se encontraba, justo a la altura de sus piernas extendidas, esperando que le hiciera espacio para poder sentarse. Tom no le rebatió, pero una vez que Chris tomara lugar el castaño descansó de nuevo las piernas, solo que ahora sobre los muslos del australiano, quien tampoco dijo nada al respecto. Solo permaneció comiendo sus hot cackes y bebiendo el jugo del envase plástico.

—Y esa fue la enseñanza de hoy, con el gurú de las _artes eróticas_ : Christopher Hemsworth.

Mencionó el inglés con sarcasmo burlón, provocando que el _erudito_ casi se ahogara con el jugo por la risa.

—¿El gurú de las artes eróticas? —le miró divertido, luego de toser un poco y limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano. —¿Eso me hace ser un iluminado o un pervertido?

—Ahm... ¿Pervertido iluminado? —el de risos le devolvió sonriente y algo apenado.

Chris soltó una risa queda en tono grave, notando ese ligero rubor en las mejillas de Tom. El castaño no quitaba la mirada del papel, a pesar de estar siguiéndole el juego, así que el ojiazul se permitió admirar ese tenue sonrojo libremente.

Era tan extraño como cautivador. Tom solía mostrarse avergonzado muchas veces durante sus pláticas, especialmente aquellas que tenían un tópico _tabú_. Aunque también pasaba cuando ambos se perdían sin notarlo en la mirada ajena, como si estuvieran hablando por medio de un lenguaje sin sonido, uno que solo ellos dos podían comprender, sin la necesidad de usar frases pronunciadas a través de sus labios.

Una mirada dice más que mil palabras, y en las suyas siempre se recreaba una letanía interminable que hablaba de secretos y anhelos prohibidos, deseos escondidos bajo la piel, bajo el alma inquieta y ansiosa, airosa por ser recitada entre canticos de alevosía y pasión aletargada.

Definitivamente no era algo usual darse cuenta de aquel encanto inocente pero abrumador que destilaba el castaño inglés. Pero a Chris, más que incomodarle o molestarle, las reacciones tan sumisas e ingenuas que Tom llegaba a adoptar estando juntos le resultaban sumamente adorables, demasiado tiernas, atractivas de un modo que a veces, casi siempre, lo inquietaba. Pero aun así, el rubio no dejaba de verlo a detalle cada que podía... Justo como en ese instante.

Y así como Chris lo analizaba en silencio, Tom se mantenía dubitativo, con la mirada puesta sobre el papel pero sin leer los párrafos que pasaba de largo fingiendo calma, cuando por dentro _algo_ estaba provocando la mirada celeste de su amigo. La percibía fija en su rostro, navegando con aires de libertad, escudriñando, acariciando de algún modo con delicada insistencia.

El inglés sabía que sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmín, siempre le pasaba estando con Chris, y hasta el momento no se explicaba por qué. Incluso llegaba a parecerle _normal_. Pero le era inquietante cada vez que sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil, tan solo por una mirada celeste recorriendo su faz, queriendo grabar cada rasgo suyo, o sus pensamientos adivinar... Tal como ahora lo hacía.

Oficialmente, Chris había perdido toda percepción de su entorno. Dentro de su rango visual solo estaba Tom. Tom y su rostro sonrojado, sus labios finos y rosados que lo estaban hipnotizando a cada segundo, provocando que relamiera sus labios sin darse cuenta de la acción. Y no supo de dónde, cómo o por qué, es más, ni siquiera lo pensó a consciencia, pero de pronto, al australiano le nacieron unas malditas e inexplicables ganas de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

¿Por qué demonios estuvo a punto de tomar del mentón a su amigo para robarle un beso? ¡UN BESO! Pues vaya el cielo a saber la razón pero aquello se quedaría como un misterio sin resolver, ya que la puerta de la casa se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar al hermano menor de Chris, Liam. Quien al ver a Tom se le fue encima, con todo y bolsa de gomitas en mano.

—¡Tom!

—¡Hey, hola campeón!

El castaño lo saludó cariñoso como siempre, desordenándole el cabello por segunda vez en la mañana, y agradeciendo internamente a todos los santos que el pequeño Liam llegara para romper con la tensión del momento. Si es que debía haber tensión entre él y Chris... Un momento, pero es que sí había tensión, desde siempre la hubo y hasta el rubio lo notó.

 _Espera un segundo... Chris, ¿qué mierda ibas a...?_

Cayendo en cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, el australiano sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces como si hubiera despertado de un sueño profundo. Miró hacia Tom y su hermano, quien le mostró su lengua y arrugó la nariz, gesto que solo hizo reír al inglés y a Chris fruncir el ceño fastidioso, diciendo en lenguaje facial algo como: _¿Y eso qué mocoso?_

—Oye, se supone que yo soy tu hermano, él es un intruso. —fingió indignación molesta, _reprochándole_ falta de afecto a su hermano menor.

—Pero Tom si me cae bien. —el niño replicó haciéndole caras al mayor, quien alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Qué quieres? Soy adorable.

Tom añadió con modos fanfarrones, provocando un gruñido inconforme de su amigo y el rodar de sus ojos.

—¿Siguen aquí? Creí que ya estarían en la playa.

En cuanto la madre de Chris entró con un par de bolsas de súper, el rubio se levantó de su lugar para ayudarle, dándole en seguida el jugo al inglés.

—Tom llegó tarde. —miró al aludido por sobre su hombro, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa altanera.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Qué raro. Recuerdo haberle abierto hace casi una hora, mientras tú seguías durmiendo... Hola cariño.

Leonie devolvió con ligera travesura, entre que se acercaba a Tom para saludarlo de nuevo y besar su mejilla. Ante eso, el rubio solo fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, quien a su vez le sonrió con cinismo inocente. Chris no estaba enfadado realmente, cabía decir, solo se molestaban mutuamente como parte de la amistosa convivencia que se profesaban desde niños.

—Te dije, soy adorable.

Chris bufó ante las palabras de Tom, para luego ir detrás de su madre y llevar las bolsas con las compras a la cocina, dejándolas cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de cristal.

—¿Desayunaste? —Leonie preguntó a su hijo mediano, empezando a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

—Tomé un par de hot cakes y jugo de naranja.

Respondió el ojiazul, sacando un paquete grande de galletas de avena, miel y pasas, asegurándose de hacer el ruido suficiente para llamar la atención de Liam. El niño salió como bólido a la cocina, dejando a Tom en el sillón mientras gritaba en su carrera.

—¡Chris, deja mis galletas!

—Eso no es un desayuno, jovencito. Así que no sales hasta que no comas como se debe. —la madre del rubio sentenció, entre que guardaba cosas en el refrigerador.

—Má, se hará tarde. Comeré algo en el muelle, además no tengo hambre ahora.

Mencionó quejumbroso al principio, llevándose luego una galleta entera a la boca y tomando un par más, al tiempo que Liam llegaba hasta él y lo jaloneaba para que le diera el paquete de galletas. Obviamente, Chris no le dio gusto.

—¡Ah! ¡Mama! ¡Chris no quiere darme mis galletas!

El niño berreó, sujetándose de la orilla del pantalón de su hermano, entre que brincoteaba y estiraba su mano derecha tratando de alcanzar el paquete que el rubio mayor alzaba.

—¿Tus galletas? Uhm... —se llevó otra galleta a la boca, empezando a buscar por todo el paquete. —Pues... Aquí no dice: Propiedad del más castroso de los Hemsworth.

—¡Uy! ¡Dámelas!

—Niños, ya dejen de pelear. —Leonie les llamó la atención suavemente. —Liam, no quiero más berrinches. Y Chris, dale las galletas a tu hermano.

—Dame, mamá dijo que me las des. —el pequeño demandó, volviendo a estirarse hasta que por fin le fuera dado el bendito paquete.

—Llorón... —Chris le pellizcó la mejilla a su alcance, recibiendo un manotazo del chiquillo en el antebrazo, cosa que lo hizo reír y despeinar el cabello de su hermanito. —Recuerda que son para todos. Dame unas para Tom.

—Yo se las doy, tú te las comes.

Hasta ese momento, el inglés se había mantenido escuchando y observando con atenta diversión la escena de riña infantil entre el par de _niños_ Hemsworth.

Desde siempre, Chris y Liam tenían sus rencillas. Era el clásico juego del hermano mayor molestón y el menor rebelde y berrinchudo. Aunque no por ser así de liosa la relación entre ellos quería decir que no se quisieran. Tom era consciente que entre todo ese alboroto Chris quería a su hermanito, lo molestaba porque era su forma de decirle: _Eres un odioso Liam... Pero eres mi hermano y te quiero..._ Y sabía por las veces que el pequeño se quedaba dormido en el regazo de su amigo, viendo películas, que Liam pensaba lo mismo.

Aunque cabía decir que ambos chicos rubios tenían un hermano mayor, Luke. Él había dejado la casa de sus padres algunos años atrás, al graduarse de la universidad para ejercer su profesión en el despacho de bienes raíces donde su padre trabajaba, ubicado en pleno centro de la ciudad. Por lo que Tom recordaba, Luke siempre fue un hermano muy solidario con Chris y Liam, simpático y afectuoso, y cuando los tres se juntaban hacían tremendo alboroto.

—¿Quieres Tom?

El niño llegó frugal, ofreciéndole del paquete de galletas al castaño, siendo seguido fuera de la cocina por Chris.

—Claro, la dulce masa horneada nunca se desprecia. —devolvió en complicidad con Liam, tomando un par de galletas. —Sabes, creo que Emma y tu podrían pasar una linda tarde tomando el té y atiborrándose de galletas hasta reventar.

—Uhm... Arregla una cita. —el pequeño le respondió como si fuese un _hombre de negocios_ , para luego darse vuelta mientras agarraba una galleta y regresaba a la cocina con su madre.

—Este niño no está nada perdido. Querrá emparentar cuando menos lo esperemos. —Chris mencionó, viendo a su hermanito pasar de largo y sentarse en una silla frente a la mesa.

—Pues... Creo que a Emma le cae bien. —Tom añadió, meditando ligeramente sobre aquella posibilidad de que ambos menores terminaran saliendo algún día cuando crecieran.

—Chris. Si no van a ir, hay una toga y un birrete que esperan en la tintorería desde el miércoles.

Ante el aviso de su madre, el ojiazul se apresuró a escapar de su vista y del deber.

—Vamos Tom.

Le llamó junto con un ademan de cabeza para que lo acompañara a su habitación, lo que provocó de nuevo esa rara inquietud en el inglés que le formó un peculiar y abrumador cosquilleo interno.

—Ahm, mejor te espero aquí. Así no te demoras y salimos antes de que anochezca.

—Oh no, tú vienes conmigo.

La excusa barata de Tom no sirvió y ahora Chris lo levantaba del brazo derecho con cierta brusquedad, haciéndolo soltar el periódico y trastabillar un poco, todavía con el envase de jugo en la mano izquierda. Menos mal que la botella estaba cerrada y no terminó empapándose la camiseta. Sin demora, el australiano paso su brazo por sobre los hombros del castaño para acercarlo y caminar los dos hacia las escaleras.

—No voy a permitir que te robes el amor de mi madre mientras no te veo. El de Liam no importa, pero NO el de mi madre.

Sentenció el rubio, alzando las cejas y fingiendo pose de advertencia, al tiempo que Tom le miraba entre divertido y livianamente retraído. Siempre le había gustado que Chris lo abrazara, pero ahora estaba sintiendo más que solo _gusto_ … Eso era peligroso y nada bueno.

Pese a la duda, el inglés se dejó llevar por el australiano, quien no distaba mucho de estar en las mismas condiciones que su amigo. A lo largo de su convivencia le hubo prodigado cantidad de abrazos _normales_ , como cualquier par de amigos que se tienen afecto, pero en ese momento aquella acción la sintió extraña, ajena, como si no fuera un abrazo común. Y vaya que no lo era en realidad. Debía ser un contacto de otra índole, con otra visión, con emociones distintas, porque Chris parecía que lo percibiera como algo suyo, de su propiedad. Aunque también era un sentimiento de querer mantenerlo a salvo, protegerlo de cualquier cosa, fuera una catástrofe global o una simple mosca rondando.

Chris siempre había sido considerado y protector con el castaño, pero no a tal grado de querer mantenerlo así en todo momento, cerca y seguro bajo su brazo.

Ninguno dijo nada en lo que llegaban a la habitación de australiano. Tom entró primero, yendo a tirarse casi al instante sobre la cama amplia, mientras que su amigo se dirigía al armario para hurgar entre la ropa de los cajones por una camiseta.

—Adorable.

Chris rompió el silencio que se alargaba, repitiendo con desdén lo que Tom dijera en la sala. Motivo que hizo reír quedo al _acusado_ , quien se había acomodado con el brazo derecho bajo la nuca, el izquierdo por encima del estómago y sus aqua mirando al techo blanco.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de tener encanto natural.

Devolvió sin preocupación alguna, provocando que su amigo le mirara por sobre el hombro con expresión de absurdo gracioso.

—Retiro lo dicho. Eres un arrogante, Hiddleston. Típico de los ingleses, alzarse el cuello, presumiendo de su don para embobar a la gente a su alrededor. —mencionó fingiendo intolerancia, volviendo a desordenar el cajón, sacando al poco una camiseta azul índigo.

—¿Ehehe, en serio? ¿Eso piensas de los británicos en general o solo es conmigo el problema?

Tom replicó entretenido con su peculiar discusión, aunque al girar el rostro a su izquierda y topar la espalda desnuda de Chris, diversión fue lo que menos sintió. Aun no lo entendía, pero verlo a detalle seguía poniéndolo demasiado inquieto. Sus músculos se marcaban, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para dar testimonio de las horas de ejercicio, tanto por el surf como por las pesas debajo del armario. Al moverse, la piel del australiano provocaba un fuerte hipnotismo en el castaño que lo hacía perderse en toda la extensión, desde la nuca y hasta la orilla del pantalón.

—Pues... Siendo que solo es a ti a quien tengo de _rival_ por el afecto de mamá... — _Y por quien me siento estúpido cuando no dejo de mirarte_ —... Creo que es solo contigo. —dijo colocándose la prenda y girándose para ver al castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sin ser consciente, Tom había separado ligeramente los labios, al tiempo que su mirada aqua naufragaba en cada porción expuesta de aquella espalda ancha y sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de carmín, igual que su respiración se cortaba y su pecho se llenaba del aire contenido. No fue hasta que el azul de una camiseta le tapó la vista de ensueño, y la voz del rubio sonara de nuevo, seguido de aquella mirada celeste, que Tom despertó. Algo alterado, cabía mencionar, por lo que fue inevitable que se sintiera diminuto y vulnerable.

—Ahm... Bueno... Entonces haz méritos y asunto arreglado.

Comentó, apartando la mirada de la otra, pretendiendo ver con atención los posters de surfistas reconocidos tapizando la pared, así como algunas bandas de rock. Sin embargo, aquella actitud que hablaba de estar disimulando incomodidad no pasó desapercibida para Chris, quien frunció el entrecejo y fijó la mirada en su amigo. Éste parecía rehuir, trataba de esconderse de su percepción por alguna razón. ¿Acaso lo hacía para que no notara su sonrojo?

Un momento... Tom estaba sonrojado.

—Supongo. —respondió pensativo. —Aunque viéndolo bien, yo solo soy un simple mortal imperfecto... El encanto natural es tuyo.

Dijo aquello último en un peculiar tono quedo y grave, impregnando una textura entre galante y abrumadora de la cual ni siquiera se dio cuenta, provocando que Tom tomara un respiro profundo. El ojiaqua estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso en serio, y más por la mirada fija del rubio. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle así? Es decir, no estaba con una chica como para buscar sus puntos débiles con halagos.

Halagos... ¿Desde cuándo Chris lo halagaba con tanta seriedad?

Por otro lado, el australiano se quedó totalmente abstraído, atraído por un magnetismo inusual y a la vez cotidiano que no le permitía apartar su atención del inglés.

Ahí estaba Tom, tendido en su cama, huyendo de su mirada, silencioso, sonrojado y notablemente inquieto por algo... O alguien. ¿Acaso podría estar así por él? ¿Sería tal vez que...? No, eso sería realmente absurdo. ¿Que a Tom le atrajera? Por amor al cielo, ¿cómo iba a causarle sobresalto a su mejor amigo de _esa_ manera? Por supuesto que no. Además, ¿por qué pasaría? Tom jamás le ha insinuado gustar de los chicos, tuvo dos novias, y tampoco le ha contado que pasara por una crisis de identidad en algún momento.

Aunque el haber salido con una chica _oficialmente_ , UNA, porque la niña de primaria no contaba, no aseguraba nada. Los bisexuales salen con chicos y chicas por igual, ¿o no?

 _Hey... ¿Por qué carajo estoy deduciendo todo esto?_

Chris se reprochó mentalmente, dándose cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado en algo que no debería ser tan relevante en su vida. Es decir, si a Tom le iban tanto hombres como mujeres eso no cambiaría el rumbo de su amistad. Y no lo haría. Chris sabía que el aprecio que le tenía al inglés era superior a cualquier cosa, tanto que su pecho se contrajo al pensar que su amigo se interesara en alguien que no fuera...

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios?!... Tom puede hacer lo que quiera y con quien él quiera, eso no debe ser de mi interés... Y si no lo es, entonces… Porque no quiero que otro ocupe un lugar que debería ser mío por derecho..._

El australiano se sintió confundido por todo lo que estaba pensando, y su estado, inevitablemente provoco que su ceño se arrugara con mayor insistencia, y su mirada bajara, viendo sin ver a la nada.

—Se hace tarde.

Fue Tom quien rompió con el extraño momento, incorporándose y viendo su reloj. Pasaban cinco minutos del mediodía.

—Pasaremos antes a la tintorería. —avisó, captando con ello la atención del rubio.

—Creí que mamá estaba en la cocina. —devolvió entre burlón y enfadoso, tratando de olvidar sus conjeturas.

—Chris, nos queda de paso. Además llevarás la camioneta.

El castaño le miró con cierto deje autoritario y alzando las cejas, poco antes de dirigirse a la puerta, siendo seguido por la mirada celeste de un australiano sorprendido.

—Mueve esos pies Hemsworth.

Esta vez quien arcó las cejas fue Chris, curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa.

—Como la dama ordene.

Bufó con sorna, dándose vuelta para ir al buró junto a su cama y sacar su billetera del primer cajón, guardándola enseguida en el bolsillo derecho trasero de sus jeans para ir tras el inglés.

.

Rato después, la camioneta que Chris conducía estacionó a orillas del muelle. El australiano y el castaño bajaron del vehículo, donde el atuendo de gala para la graduación del rubio ya se mostraba en el asiento trasero. Vaya que la persuasión británica era fuerte y de resultados inmediatos, causando que la responsabilidad de alguien aflorara casi de modo natural.

Caminando por la playa, Chris con tabla de surf bajo el brazo, sin camiseta ni calzado y solo llevando una bermuda azul marino, siendo acompañado por Tom, podía vislumbrarse ya un grupo de chicos y algunas chicas. La mayoría de ellas solo para ver, aunque tal vez una o dos queriendo surcar las olas y medirse con los _tipos_ _rudos_.

—¿Aun sigues sin querer unirte a la fiesta?

Preguntó el rubio como siempre lo hacía, pese a que la respuesta del castaño era siempre la misma.

—Sabes que soy pésimo. Mejor me siento y te apoyo como esas chicas de allá.

Refirió bromista, mirando en dirección a las mencionadas, quienes empezaban a hacer alboroto cuando los chicos se alejaban hacia la orilla.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —regresó Chris en el mismo tono, viendo a Tom con cierta curiosidad.

—Ehehe, no lo creo. —el inglés giró el rostro para encarar a su amigo, sintiendo de nuevo aquel nervio inexplicable de minutos atrás. —Buena suerte, _cazador._

Dijo aquello, usando el sobrenombre auto impuesto por el mismo australiano, en medio de una sonrisa divertida pero siendo la intención seria, pues en ese _buena suerte_ viajaba un _ten cuidado_. Chris sabía de aquella referencia escondida, no porque Tom lo explicara en algún momento, sino porque percibió esa preocupación maquillada de juego desde la primera vez que su amigo le deseara buena suerte, antes de buscar olas que domar.

Aquello siempre le animaba y hacía que se creciera, porque era el único a quien Tom le dedicaba su atención de esa manera.

—No te pierdas de vista, _princesito._

El ojiazul devolvió con sorna y una sonrisa traviesa, despidiéndose momentáneamente del otro. Alzó el puño derecho para chocar el costado con el de Tom, abriéndolo después y deslizando la palma sobre la ajena, terminando con un agarre entre dedos, mismo que tardó en romperse poco más de lo usual.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron entre divertidos y cómplices, al tiempo que Chris se alejaba con la tabla bajo el brazo, caminando hacia el grupo de surfistas amateurs, dejando a Tom sentado en la arena con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y sujetas por sus brazos, recargando el mentón sobre estas. Su mirada aqua se recreaba en el andar de su amigo, siempre decidido y erguido, partiendo plaza y robando miradas por donde pasaba. Y hablando de miradas, las de varias chicas parecían querer comérselo vivo en el más perverso y pornográfico de los sentidos, cosa que provocó el curioso enfado de Tom, quien gruñó bajo y prefirió apartar la mirada hacia el azul del mar.

Su quijada y expresión se percibían tensos, el inglés lo sabía, se conocía tan bien que juraba su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios arrugados. Y escuchar de pronto lo que esas chicas llegaban a cuchichear, cosas respecto a cómo les gustaría que _el Cazador Australiano_ , como ya era bien conocido, las viera como _jugosas presas_ , no ayudaba en nada a bajar su nivel de tensión.

Tom no pudo evitar observarlas de reojo con saña y fastidio. Luego volvió a ver hacia el grupo de chicos cuando éstos ya se discernían, habiendo acordado una competencia y el orden de la misma, notando un saludo fugaz que Chris le dedicaba a la distancia. Con ese simple gesto bastó para que Tom se olvidara de su molestia por un instante. Molestia que se puso a meditar sin más, en cuanto la ronda de competencias iniciara, fue ahí que se cuestionó a sí mismo con el porqué de su reacción.

Bueno, desde hacía un tiempo le incomodaba ver o escuchar insinuaciones de índole sexual que las chicas dedicaban al australiano, y a decir verdad, no se explicaba la razón. Era ilógico sentir esa clase de _celo_ por su amigo, pero lo sentía, dolía de cierto modo, y no tenía la más remota idea de porqué. O tal vez, inconscientemente buscaba reprimir y aislar ese conocimiento, por ser algo que podría voltear su mundo de cabeza y arruinar algo tan hermoso como lo era su amistad, su hermandad.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo que fuera le resultaba inquietante, abrumador, angustioso, y eso lo empezaba a confundir. Lo que si era seguro, era que no se trataba de querer más popularidad con las chicas que Chris, o destacar en un círculo de personas con un pasatiempo, que para variar, no era afín a los suyos. Era otra cosa, una loca y desconcertante _cosa_.

 _¿Será que...? No, eso sería totalmente absurdo y descabellado. ES absurdo y descabellado... ¿Pero entonces qué rayos pasa conmigo?... Esto es demasiado complicado, o tal vez estoy exagerando algo de la nada... Sí, eso debe ser... Exagero... Dios, me he portado bien, ¿porque entonces me haces pasar por estas cosas que no tienen explicación lógica?... ¿O es que si la tienen?_

Tom se había puesto a debatir mentalmente consigo mismo, apenas percatándose que era turno de Chris para subirse a la tabla. Antes de meterse al agua, el ojiazul miró disimuladamente a Tom por sobre su hombro. El castaño notó el saludo y le regresó una suave sonrisa y mirada, diciéndole a través de sus aqua: _Ten cuidado Chris_ … El australiano apenas sonrió de lado como respondiendo: _Descuida, no pienso dejarte solo en la graduación_...

Y así, entre ovaciones, se internó en las aguas turquesa donde pronto el agitado oleaje le diera la bienvenida.

Chris se recreaba cazando olas con afán, demostrando ese talento nato de alguien que prácticamente vino al mundo entre las aguas. Metafóricamente hablando, claro. Su cuerpo perfectamente balanceado le daba el impulso y la dirección exactos a la tabla, llevando un trayecto limpio, dinámico y desenvuelto. No era de extrañar que se llevara los gritos del grupo de feromonas, así como alguno que otro elogio, igual que alguna expresión envidiosa, por parte de los otros competidores.

De pronto, como si una deidad del agua se presentara, o el destino le impusiera un reto, Chris percibió el formarse de una ola mucho mayor que las anteriores. Vio en ella su oportunidad de asentar su natural supremacía, luciendo sus habilidades como solo él sabía, y fue por ella. Aunque tal vez debió escuchar esa vocecilla interna llamada _sentido común_ , junto con el pensamiento angustioso de Tom, puesto que una pared de agua de diez metros, aproximadamente, jamás la hubo surcado.

—Chris, ¿qué rayos haces? No...

Tom lo miraba subiendo rápidamente por ese muro azul y espumoso, situándose en la cima, pecho contra la tabla, esperando el momento. Mientras tanto, los demás surfistas y las chicas se emocionaban, aunque algunos se notaban incrédulos, diciendo cosas como: _¿Qué hace? Ese estúpido se va a matar... No saldrá de ahí, esa pared lo va a sepultar… Ojalá tenga buenos reflejos y su testamento listo..._

Comenzó a deslizarse por sobre el agua, misma que caía en picada siguiéndole el paso a gran velocidad. Gritos de asombro y más ovaciones resonaban en la playa, comentarios soberbios se murmuraban, y plegarias al cielo se pensaban, como cada vez que Tom lo veía ser asechado por aquel muro de cemento en que las aguas se transformaban.

Y todo habría salido perfecto para el australiano, de no ser porque se le ocurrió intentar una maniobra de alta complejidad: Tres mortales consecutivos. Lo había visto hacerlo a un surfista senior en youtube y pensó que él también podría. Los primeros dos logró terminarlos y mantenerse, pero al tercero tuvo un ligero tropiezo que le hizo tambalear y perder la concentración junto con la estabilidad. Maniobró, intento remontar, casi cae de la tabla, pero aquello que terminó por sepultarlo bajo toneladas de agua fue la misma ola que surcaba.

El cambio en el ánimo del ambiente pasó de la algarabía al compadecer y alguna burla, y de ahí al susto, cuando la tabla de Chris llegara sola a la orilla.

Tom se había puesto de pie, justo al dejar de ver a Chris. Su expresión era de terror mezclado con angustia, y su corazón era un millar de tambores de guerra, golpeando fuerte y constante queriendo atravesar su pecho. Sin embargo, al escuchar que uno de los chicos advertía del australiano a la orilla del arrecife y pedía una ambulancia, misma que fue llamada por los demás con señas, silbidos y gritos a la distancia, el inglés pareció quebrarse. Sus orbes aqua se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro palideció con dramatismo digno de un cuento de horror.

—Chris…

Murmuró en un hilillo de voz y echó a correr hacia donde varios chicos ya lo hacían. Al llegar, solo eran susurros vagando en el aire, haciendo eco entre el sonido del mar. Chris estaba inconsciente, tirado pecho-tierra contra la arena, y un pequeño manchón de sangre teñía por debajo del costado derecho de su cabeza. En ese momento, el castaño se estremeció por completo, perdió toda noción de lo que sucedía en su entorno, todo pareció congelarse a su alrededor o moverse en cámara lenta, y solo podía llamar, gritar el nombre del australiano en medio de pensamientos de acongoje y desespero.

 _¡Chris! ¡Chris, despierta! ¡Por favor Chris, abre los ojos! ¡Chris!_

 _-.- Fin Flash Back -.-_

.

Desde fuera en el pasillo, Tom le observó por breves instantes a través del cristal. Chris yacía tendido en la camilla, inconsciente, ajeno a su entorno, vistiendo la típica bata de hospital, que abierta dejaba ver los varios cables con sensores adheridos a la piel para medir su frecuencia cardiaca. Lo inmovilizaba un collarín en el cuello, sus fosas nasales tenían incrustados los respiradores de manguerilla en lugar de la mascarilla, y la sábana le cubría hasta casi el pecho.

El corazón se le encogió al inglés, entre un suspiro cansino... Al menos no era una cripta la que visitaba.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, adentrándose despacio para hacer el menor ruido al caminar. Mientras iba atravesando el cuarto, sus ojos aqua seguían fijos en la silueta inmóvil de Chris, en los cables y la aguja en su brazo izquierdo que llevaba el suero a su sangre.

Unos pasos más y el castaño tomó lugar en la silla al costado derecho del rubio. Ahí se quedó en silencio por largos segundos, mirando su rostro con el ceño fruncido y nostálgico. Tuvo la inquietud de acercar su mano y despejar un poco el flequillo sobre su frente, pero así como de la nada surgiera ese impulso, así se desvaneció por la duda y una sensación desconcertante. No le tomó demasiada importancia en ese momento, y solo se quedó con las manos entrelazadas en medio de sus piernas, antes de hablarle muy quedo, casi en susurro.

—Hola Chris... Sigues dormido, ¿eh?

Apenas formó una fugaz sonrisa dolosa tratando de sonar bromista, mientras bajaba la mirada y presionaba sus labios.

—Hoy... Hoy fue la ceremonia de graduación, sabes. Fue demasiado aburrida y sin chiste, nada trascendente que valga la pena contar, salvo que estuve a punto de ponerme a hacer barcos de papel con el discurso.

Volvió a intentar bromear en medio del silencio, opacado por el rítmico sonar del aparato que medía las pulsaciones.

 _Si hubieras estado ahí, todo habría sido diferente... Para mí al menos…_

Calló por breves instantes, dedicándole a su amigo aquel pensamiento acongojado, mismo que de un modo menos directo le hizo saber en palabras.

—Te eché de menos hermano.

Le miró con añoranza y tristeza juntas, bajando de nuevo la mirada al sentir que su garganta se cerraba y sus aqua se tornaban cristalinos. Cuanto deseaba poder saber si Chris lo escuchaba, si le respondía entre pensamientos con su arrogante sarcasmo tan propio. Como ansiaba saber si pronto despertaría.

 _Tom…_

Chris escuchó cada palabra del castaño, no solo en ese momento sino cada vez que lo visitaba, ypronto se lo hizo saber.

Sin que Tom se diera cuenta, por tener el rostro gacho, no sabiendo que más decir, el australiano fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Apenas ladeó el rostro por el collarín puesto, viendo a través de las pestañas a su compañero, su mejor amigo, su hermano por elección. Hubiera querido burlarse de su estado preocupado como solía, pero solo atinó a esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Sentimental...

Formuló en tono desganado y ronco, casi adormilado, haciendo que Tom abriera los ojos con asombro y alzara el rostro para verle. Inmediatamente su mirada topó inquieta con la celeste cansada, pero aun así livianamente expresiva. Chris se alegraba de ver a Tom a su lado, siempre cerca, siempre dándole su apoyo incondicional en todo momento.

—¡Chris!

El ojiaqua se acercó tomándole el brazo con ambas manos, al tiempo que sonreía con alivio y emoción mezclados, haciendo notar su regocijo por verlo despierto, y más todavía, porque le reconoció a la primera. Lo que hablaba de no tener daños a nivel neuronal por las contusiones.

—Por todos los cielos, Chris. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que llame a tu madre o al doctor? ¿La enfermera? Creo que vi una en la sala de curaciones, voy por...

No pudo terminar la frase y menos levantarse, puesto que Chris le tomó la mano, usando la escasa fuerza que conservaba para hacerlo quedarse. Ante ello, Tom le vio algo intrigado y confuso.

—Tom... ¿Quieres calmarte?... Eres peor que mamá...

Le dijo el australiano tratando de darle un toque fastidioso a sus palabras, no soltándolo hasta que el inglés volvió a sentarse, aunque seguía necio en salir a buscar un doctor o la enfermera. Tal vez necesitaría que lo revisaran.

—Pero...

—Hiddleston... Ya relájate o vas a hacerme enfadar... —dejó de apretar la mano del otro, retirando la suya despacio. —Desperté esta mañana... No te dijeron nada, ¿cierto?

Refirió medio sonriente, al notar que ni sus padres ni hermanos le anunciaron la noticia de su despertar. Seguro querían que fuera sorpresa para Tom.

—Los doctores me revisaron... Dicen que solo debo permanecer tranquilo y en reposo... Así que no te alteres, ¿sí?

Le miró todavía mostrándose débil y somnoliento, percibiendo al inglés un tanto cabizbajo. Sin saber porque, Chris se enterneció de un modo algo inusual y desconocido, así como inusual fue querer rozar su mejilla en un impulso inexplicable. Pero no lo hizo.

—Entonces... ¿Me extrañaste?

Mencionó, tratando de darle su característico tono arrogante a las palabras, apenas mostrando el mismo sentimiento de mofa en su rostro, logrando que Tom sonriera entre alegre y emotivo. Para estar jugando ya, eso quería decir que su recuperación iba más que favorable.

—De hecho no.

Así como Chris se notaba ligeramente animado para bromear, Tom le siguió un poco el juego, encogiéndose de hombros y simulando indiferencia.

—Quien necesita que tu mejor amigo te cuente chistes, critique a los demás graduados, te cuente lo último en novedades del mundo del surf o se ponga a tararear una canción, mientras te aburres como una ostra sentado al lado de una silla vacía y del _Hulk_ de rugby. Escuchando además el mismo discurso que el director declama cada año, solo cambiando de posición párrafos y frases para hacerlo sonar _diferente y novedoso..._

Exhaló cansino, como si fuese algo soso decir todo aquello. Claro, solo fingía.

—No, definitivamente no te extrañé ni medio segundo.

Lo dijo con falso desdén, topando luego la mirada risueña de Chris, quien de haber podido ya tendría a Tom ahorcándolo y asfixiándolo en un abrazo rudo pero cariñoso al mismo tiempo. Al verlo así, con un semblante livianamente más animoso, el castaño sonrió, emitiendo un deje de suave risa, echando abajo su máscara desinteresada.

—Ehehe, de acuerdo... Tal vez solo un poco.

—¿Solo un poco? —repitió el ojiazul, frunciendo suavemente el ceño. —Créeme Tom... A pesar del tedioso discurso del director Gregg, habría cambiado con gusto la camilla con _Hulk._

Chris mencionó apenas dibujando una sonrisa resignada, cerrando los ojos por breves instantes, suspirando luego al sentirse mínimamente fatigado.

Aquello era totalmente cierto. Lo habría dado todo por haber celebrado junto a Tom en aquel momento, regocijarse con el amigo que siempre ha estado a su lado, apoyándolo, dándole ánimos y siendo su cómplice, su confidente... Su complemento.

Tom era todo gentileza y atención, incluso Chris estando en el hospital, el inglés se había tomado la molestia de visitarlo y acompañarlo por largos minutos al día, aun a pesar de estar inconsciente. A pesar de que tal vez pudiera no escucharle, pero lo hacía en realidad aunque Tom no lo supiera. El castaño pasaba tiempo sentado en esa misma silla, hablándole, contándole los por menores de todo preparativo para la ceremonia, entre algunas otras cosas. Vaya, hasta le recitó el borrador del discurso que daría como cierre.

Tom no podría imaginarse sin Chris en su vida, juntos habían pasado por cantidad de cosas, aun siendo tan jóvenes, y daba gracias de haberlo tenido cerca cuando sucedió la separación de sus padres. Chris fue ese escuchar atento, esas palabras de aliento, ese apoyo en gestos de cariño e incluso silencio reconfortante, cuando solo permanecían tendidos sobre el pasto del jardín de la casa de alguno, mirando al cielo y perdiéndose en el azul claro que de vez en cuando se pintaba de algodón blanco por las nubes al pasar.

Para el castaño, aquel pasaje de ruptura familiar por la que tuvo que pasar años atrás fue lo más duro que debió enfrentar junto con su madre y hermanas. Sin embargo, tuvo la fortuna de contar con un verdadero amigo que siempre buscó una y mil formas de ayudarlo a seguir viendo hacia delante. La sincera amistad que se profesaban desde niños se fortalecía todos los días con un vínculo forjado en lealtad y confianza, en cariño, uno que parecía crecer a la par de ellos y se conectaba más profundo en cada uno, comenzando a inclinar la balanza hacia donde ninguno esperaba.

Habían sido solo unos días, una semana de estar fuera de acción en el mundo consciente, pero Chris mantenía encendido su cerebro en todo momento, percibiendo su alrededor, sintiendo el ambiente y cómo éste cambiaba cada vez que Tom entraba en el cuarto. La sensación era muy diferente a la que generaba la estancia solitaria, o la compañía de su familia. Con ello no quería decir que no apreciara a sus padres y hermanos, era solo que la presencia del inglés le resultaba especial en otro contexto, uno mágico que no se podía explicar aun, pero que le llenaba de fuerza para poder volver a la vida.

Tom significaba todo para Chris, realmente todo sin saberlo. Y para el castaño resultaba exactamente lo mismo, por eso estuvo a punto de no ir a la ceremonia. No le importaba que no hubiera un discurso final por su ausencia, el director Gregg seguro improvisaría uno, ni tampoco importaba que su lugar en la fotografía grupal estuviera vacío. Después de todo, no sería el único en no aparecer. Lo único que quería era que Chris estuviera ahí, saber que no estaría solo, pero no había forma de llevarlo.

Se había resignado a pasar el día encerrado en su habitación, deprimido y cabizbajo, pero entonces una voz interior lo alentó a levantarse. Era un quedo susurro que le daba ánimo para dar un paso fuera de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras, con la convicción de dar su mejor cara y hacerlo por Chris. Él no hubiera deseado, y menos permitido, que se quedara en casa hundido en tristeza y acongoje.

—¿Te sientes cansado? —preguntó el inglés con voz baja y suave, viendo a su amigo cerrar los ojos. —Necesitas recuperar energías. Ya te vi despierto, así que iré a casa. Vendré a verte mañana, ¿sí?

—Descarado. —acusó el rubio, todavía con sus celestes ocultos. —Apenas cierro los ojos un momento y ya quieres irte a celebrar... Al menos espera a que me duerma otra vez.

Habiendo expuesto el leve reclamo Chris volvió a mirarlo, mostrando una media sonrisa floja.

—Además, es tu deber como responsable de que yo esté en el hospital.

—¿Yo soy el responsable?

—Lo eres. —Chris afirmó sin más, haciendo que Tom acentuara su indignación. —Alguien debe tener la culpa, ¿no? —dijo al final con cierto cinismo bromista, sacando de su amigo una expresión parca y graciosa a la vez.

—Bueno, si alguien debe ser culpable, yo propongo que seas tú. Después de todo, el que iba en la tabla y quiso lucirse de más fue _el Cazador Australiano_. Y resulta que estoy viéndolo justo ahora, porque ambos son la misma persona. —alzó ambas cejas para enfatizar, tornando al poco su semblante preocupado y serio. —Eran diez metros, no debiste hacerlo.

Miró fijo al rubio, quien se guardó la réplica por unos instantes. No hacía falta decir que precisamente por eso, por lucirse de más, terminó aplastado bajo toneladas de agua y golpeando contra el arrecife, ganándose varios raspones, contusiones y un esguince cervical, que milagrosamente fue de primer grado.

—Bueno, creo que tenté demasiado a la suerte esta vez.

—No bromees con eso, pudo haber terminado peor Chris. Fue, fue casi un suicidio... Nos preocupaste a todos.

Las palabras de Tom llevaban impresa la angustia que había experimentado al ver a Chris inmóvil e inconsciente sobre la arena teñida de rojo por la sangre, a causa del golpe en la cabeza del australiano, a quien un pinchazo de culpa le atravesó el pecho percibiendo el agobio de su amigo.

—Lo lamento... No quise asustarte.

El ojiazul se disculpó en un quedo murmullo sincero, buscando una de las manos de Tom con su diestra para cerrarse sobre ella en un cálido apretón, mismo que el inglés correspondió al instante. No recordaba que alguna vez Chris tuviera un gesto parecido con él, es decir, tomar su mano y menos del modo en que lo hacía, tan suave y al mismo tiempo seguro, tan tierno. Pero a decir verdad el contacto no le desagradaba. Le provocaba algo, una sensación que no sabía cómo explicar, se sentía como si no solo tocara la piel sino el alma.

Eso le inquietaba, aunque no hizo por zafarse del agarre.

—La próxima vez te golpearé tan fuerte que terminarás peor de lo que estás ahora.

Tom sentenció en broma, no pudiendo evitar sonreír mientras lo decía, haciendo que Chris riera bajo y frunciera un poco el ceño por ligera molestia, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Tendré que ser más precavido entonces, o me veré como una momia con todo el cuerpo vendado. —regresó la broma, tomando un breve respiro. —¿Y entonces vinieron?

Indagó de pronto, causando que Tom pusiera cara de extrañeza por no entender a lo que su amigo se refería, mismo que alzó ambas cejas y le miró como si evidenciara la respuesta. Fue cuando el castaño cayó en cuenta.

—¡Ouh! Si, papá y Sarah. Llegaron dos días después del accidente.

Justo hizo amago de querer zafarse despacio del agarre, porque además de que ya llevaban rato así, sentía un delicado roce que comenzaba a calentar su corazón. Solo que el australiano no le permitió retirarse, le sujetó como si demandara y suplicara al mismo tiempo, entre que le miraba fijo, escondiendo detrás de sus casinos celestes una petición: _Déjala_.

Tom pareció desconcertado al principio pero terminó por sonreír con ligera timidez, volviendo a descansar su mano debajo de la otra. No fue novedad que sus mejillas se pintaran de un suave sonrojo.

—Papá debe regresar mañana. Tiene trabajo que hacer en el banco, una auditoria o algo así, pero Sarah se quedará las vacaciones. —mencionó tratando de enfocarse en la plática.

—Eso suena bien. Les hace falta tiempo juntos.

—Si... Será divertido.

—No te oyes muy convencido. —inquirió el rubio, mirando su mano tomando la de Tom y luego fijando su mirada en la ajena. —¿Sarah y tú no están bien?

—No, no es eso. —Tom respondió. —Sarah es genial, incluso abogó por mí para que papá no me presionara con la universidad y pasara unas vacaciones relajadas. —arrugó el rostro en una especie de gesto gracioso incrédulo, contagiando el mismo a Chris.

—¿En serio?

—Mhm, ¿raro no? —ahora sonrió ligero y más relajado.

—Bastante. Pero es bueno saber que no es tan estricta como aparenta... ¿Puedo salir con ella? —Chris preguntó en broma, haciendo que Tom lo viera con ojos entrecerrados. —¿Qué? Es linda.

—Sí, pero no le gustará cambiar pañales.

—Todo puede pasar. Si ya mostró tener consideraciones contigo, tal vez tenga una oportunidad. —siguió bromista, mientras Tom rodaba los ojos y negaba con un deje de fingido fastidio.

—Sigue soñando Chris.

—Soñar es gratis.

Finalmente, ambos chicos terminaron riendo en complicidad, mirándose y con las manos juntas todavía. Era extraño, pero la sinergia que estaba creándose en ese contacto crecía un poco más cada vez. Igual que la calidez en el pecho de cada uno.

—Debo irme. Debes descansar.

Tom anunció su retirada, recibiendo un lánguido suspiro en respuesta por parte de Chris, así como un apretón de mano más marcado.

—Ya quisiera irme, sabes. Y todavía debo estar algunos días aquí, ni siquiera hay tv... Sera un infierno de aburrición.

—Si hubieras regresado a la orilla no tendrías que pasar por esto. —el castaño reprendió al ojiazul ante su queja.

—Ya sé, no me regañes. Mamá no lo ha hecho. —se defendió algo infantil.

—Pero soy tu mejor amigo, y es mi deber ponerte en tu lugar si quiero conservarte de una sola pieza.

Rebatió alzando las cejas y siendo totalmente sincero en sus palabras. A lo que Chris devolvió un semblante igual, mezclado con calidez y gratitud.

—Gracias por estar cerca, Tom. En serio, no sé qué haría sin ti. —lo miró fijamente, sin ánimo de ser fanfarrón sino verdadero.

—Harías más tonterías de las acostumbradas. —regresó algo travieso, pero buscando al instante un semblante similar al de su amigo.

Esta vez, el inglés se permitió girar la mano debajo de la otra y tomarla en un agarre seguro, siendo correspondido por el australiano, quien deseaba poder abrazarlo. Pero tuvo que conformarse con lo que podía por el momento.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —Chris preguntó cómo niño, haciendo que Tom sonriera de nuevo.

—Pues, ya tenía planeado pasar mis vacaciones en el hospital, así que... Estaré aquí hasta que salgas.

Con esa afirmación bastó para que Chris tuviera ánimos y quisiera recuperarse lo más pronto posible. Al menos quería pasar los últimos días de vacaciones haciendo cualquier cosa, la que fuera, pero segura y junto a Tom.

—Te veré mañana. Descansa.

Dijo por último el castaño, viéndolo con suavidad y soltando despacio la mano del rubio para levantarse y caminar a la puerta. Aunque justo antes de abrirla su amigo lo detuvo un instante.

—Trae una revista de surf bajo la ropa, mamá no quiere que vuelva a subirme a una tabla jamás.

—Traeré una, pero de crucigramas o crochet. Ya duérmete.

El ojiaqua devolvió al australiano entre burla juguetona, girando el picaporte y cerrando la puerta al salir, dedicándole una última mirada y una despedida con la mano desde fuera en el pasillo. Chris solo pudo alzar la mano derecha un poco, pero visible para el otro, quien conforme con haberlo visto animado por un rato fue a encontrarse con su familia y la de su amigo en la sala de espera.

Por su parte, Chris tomó un momento para suspirar y cerrar los ojos, sintiendo que ahora si estaba despierto, luego de haber visto a Tom y hablar con él. Realmente era muy afortunado, pudo haber quedado parapléjico, incluso en estado de coma, pero la vida y el mar le dieron una oportunidad para volver a estar cerca de Tom. Su querido Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bajo la Piel**

 **Capítulo 2**

—¿Necesitas más almohadas amor? —Leonie preguntó a su hijo mediano, acomodándolo despacio contra el suave respaldo acolchonado.

—No má, estoy bien.

Esa mañana le habían quitado el collarín a Chris, luego de dos incómodas semanas que le parecieron una eternidad sintiéndose inútil. Por suerte, la recuperación del esguince marchaba perfectamente, así como las contusiones, y además Tom estaba ahí con él, siempre fiel al pie del cañón para darle ánimo. Razón más que suficiente para poner todo su empeño en recuperarse cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo avísame.

La señora Hemsworth se despidió del rubio con un beso en su frente, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a Tom, colocando momentáneamente su diestra sobre el hombro del castaño, para después salir de la habitación. Al quedar ambos chicos solos, el ojiaqua se acercó a la derecha del australiano, quien inmediatamente se dirigió a su amigo con una pregunta.

—¿La trajiste?

—No creo que sea buena idea. Si tu madre entra y la ve seguro se escandaliza. —dijo Tom con cierta duda.

—No lo hará. Mientras sepa que estás aquí tardará en volver. Ella sabe que estoy en buenas manos. —apeló confiado.

—Insisto en que no debería Chris —lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. —¿Qué tal si mejor vemos algo en tv, o jugamos ajedrez, o...?

—Tom, saca esa revista. —demandó alzando las cejas.

Ante la orden del rubio, Tom soltó un largo y derrotado suspiro. Miró hacia la puerta, esperó un momento, como asegurándose que la madre del ojiazul no estuviera detrás de la madera, lista para entrar en acción y atraparlos con la evidencia entre las manos, y de debajo de su camiseta sacó una revista de surf, misma que Chris prácticamente le arrebató. Esa revista era la más completa y popular entre los amantes de las olas: _Surf 'n Beach Magazine_.

—Si tu madre nos atrapa, esto se volverá un apocalipsis al que me arrastrarás por ser tu contrabandista.

Si Tom estaba contrariado por una simple revista de surf, era porque la madre de Chris le tenía tajantemente prohibido el tema al australiano. Como toda madre preocupada, Leonie no quería volver a pasar un susto así, por lo que en un intento por frenar a su hijo de hacer otra de sus locuras le sentenció a dejar de seguir ese deporte, pensando que así dejaría de exponerse.

De inicio, ya le había confiscado todas sus revistas de surf, así como videos y algunas películas. Ni que decir de los posters con tomas de surfistas profesionales tapizando sus paredes... Ahora su habitación se veía _mutilada._

—Relájate, ya te dije que todo está bajo control.

Totalmente despreocupado Chris hojeó la revista, encontrando un anunció de la próxima competencia que se realizaría en un mes. Al australiano parecieron brillarle los ojos, pero Tom se mostró un tanto renuente.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¿Qué pienso, según tú? —replicó leyendo las bases de la inscripción.

—Chris, hablo en serio. Si se te ocurre entrar a la competencia le diré a tu madre. —el castaño dejó en claro, provocando que el otro riera bajo.

—Aunque quisiera, sé que no serviría de nada Tom. Aun no puedo moverme del todo bien y así no puedo practicar, mucho menos competir. —afirmó entre un bufido pesado. —Será el año entrante.

Al escuchar la resolución el ojiaqua solo negó y rodó los ojos, pidiendo silenciosamente paciencia al creador. Tom tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en que su amigo volviera a subirse a una tabla, pero sabía que ni él ni su madre podrían detenerlo por siempre.

Buscando con la mirada, el inglés halló el control remoto en la cómoda a su derecha, lo tomó y encendió la pantalla en el mueble al frente, dejando que Chris se distrajera con su revista. Sin embargo, éste pareció recordar un asunto que quería compartirle al castaño.

—Por cierto, ¿adivina quién fue a verme ayer al hospital?

—Ni idea. —los labios de Tom se curvaron hacia abajo, pasando canal tras canal.

—Rachel.

Cuando Tom escuchó aquel nombre dejó de presionar el botón del control remoto, quedándose en un documental de insectos. Su pecho pareció contraerse, sintiendo al instante su corazón soltar un latigazo fuerte que casi le traspasa los huesos y la piel. Hasta la respiración se le cortó y un semblante algo receloso cubrió su rostro en segundos.

Rachel Armstrong era la ex de Chris. La conocían desde primer grado, pero el australiano y ella no fueron pareja sino hasta segundo. Salieron por casi cinco meses, y tal vez hubiera sido más tiempo, de no ser porque la chica y sus padres cambiaron de ciudad a mitad del ciclo. En ese entonces, el inglés creyó que su amigo mantendría una relación a distancia, pero al parecer el _amor_ no era tan fuerte como para intentarlo. Tanto Chris como Rachel estuvieron de acuerdo en que su historia no avanzaría más allá de esos meses, estando lejos, por eso ninguno buscó seguir.

Siendo como creía, que ya nada quedaba entre ellos, a Tom le cayó como balde de agua helada saber de la visita de aquella chica. Y además de eso, Chris se lo decía tan tranquilo como si fuera una persona cualquiera y no su ex. Ciertamente Tom estaba un poco alterado por ello, vaya a saber el cielo por qué razón, motivo, causa, pero en serio, ALGO le provocó, y no era un sentimiento muy positivo. Más trató de no evidenciar ese peculiar disgusto _sin motivo aparente_ , porque no había razones para molestarse.

¿O sí?

—¿En serio? Que sorpresa, ¿quién le avisó? —preguntó lo más natural que pudo, pretendiendo mirar el documental.

—Nadie. Curiosamente vino a pasar las vacaciones de verano con unos tíos, o algo así, y se le ocurrió venir a saludar. —el australiano mencionó sin mayor importancia, dando vuelta a la página que leía.

—Entonces... Supongo que vendrá seguido a visitarte.

Aquello era más una afirmación que una pregunta, por la que casi logra asomarse un deje déspota entre las palabras que Tom expresara. Aunque de todas formas, Chris no pareció percatarse de aquel áspero matiz en el comentario de su amigo por estar metido en lo que leía.

—No lo sé, tal vez... Parecía realmente afectada, y eso que solo me vio con un collarín.

Chris no mentía. La chica de rizado cabello chocolate en serio se mostró inquieta, pero el australiano lo tomó a la ligera, no le pareció algo trascendente su sobresalto y en realidad no esperaba que fuera de visita otra vez. Por otro lado, el inglés comenzaba a crear una maraña en su cabeza conforme pensamientos invadían su mente.

 _Si ella está aquí no me importa... En serio que no me importa, no tiene por qué importarme si Rachel está cerca de Chris. Es asunto suyo, ¿no?... Pero, ¿por qué tenía que…? ¡Agh! ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?! ¡No es natural!_

Tom se quejaba internamente. Trataba de restarle importancia al hecho de que _ella_ estuviera de vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir que en verdad si le importaba, y mucho más de lo que creía. Le exasperaba, no entendía el por qué le molestaba tanto.

—¿Volverás con ella?

Bien, no pudo guardarse la pregunta. Una pregunta demasiado directa para su gusto, con ligeros toques de frío reproche, para variar, no mirando a Chris al hablar, aunque éste bufó con diversión y devolvió una mirada absurda sobre el ojiaqua.

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué no?

Inquirió de nuevo el castaño. Quería que Chris fuera más específico, necesitaba convencerse de que le decía la verdad. Insistencia que provocó la extrañeza en el rubio, quien lo miró como diciendo: _¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Hiddleston? Si no quiero volver con ella, no lo haré y punto…_ Aunque siendo considerado le contestó a su amigo.

—Porque lo nuestro fue más atracción que otra cosa. La quise, de cierto modo, pero no fue algo _real_ , si lo vemos desde el punto emocional. Era y sigue siendo una chica linda, pero no significa que volveré con ella por eso… Tal vez antes lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora...

Pausó breves segundos, pensando en qué era aquello que le impedía volver a intentarlo, si no había _nadie_ que ocupara un lugar especial en sus emociones y ella seguía siendo atractiva. El problema sería tal vez que las hormonas ya no le brincaban en la entrepierna al verla, y de hecho, ahora que lo meditaba, desde Rachel no se había vuelto a sentir atraído por alguna chica. Ni siquiera las del club de feromonas en la playa le llamaban la atención.

 _¿Me estaré volviendo un monje?_

Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Más luego llegó un flashazo de recuerdos, sin conexión aparente, como lo bien y a gusto que se sentía al abrazar a Tom, la paz que su mirada le transmitía, o lo hermoso de sus labios cereza.

 _Sus labios..._

Al pensar en ellos, el rubio no pudo evitar mirar esas delgadas y rosadas carnosidades, que si bien se mostraban ligeramente fruncidas por la molestia Chris no reparó en ello, tan solo se perdió en la vista de algo que le gustaba. Pero le gustaría más si...

—¿Ahora?

Al notar que su amigo se había quedado callado, Tom buscó hacerlo terminar su explicación. Todavía no lo encaraba, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Chris le comía la boca silenciosamente, deseando ejecutar la acción sin ser consciente.

 _Ahora mismo quiero besarte Tom..._

Pensó sin más, imaginándose tomándolo del mentón para girar su rostro y robarle un buen beso, cosa que finalmente lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Algo agobiado, cabía mencionar, al darse cuenta de su atrevido anhelo. Esa era la segunda vez que le pasaba por la cabeza besar a Tom, ¡besar a su mejor amigo! ¡AMIGO! Sin embargo, el australiano supo cubrir su desoriente con maestría fingiendo normalidad e indiferencia.

—Ahora sería muy poco probable.

Comentó, mirando al inglés como si nada hubiera pensado, tornando su expresión intrigada por haber hallado un semblante peculiar cubriendo el rostro de Tom, del cual no fue consciente hasta ese momento. Tom estaba serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido, viendo la pantalla, pero sus aqua no parecían estar siguiendo lo que había en ella. Estaban fijos.

Chris no dijo nada al principio, solo permaneció viéndolo, contagiándose de aquella atmósfera extrañamente parca.

 _¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Tom?..._

—¿Lo dudas? —preguntó de pronto, sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa? —éste replicó, mirando al ojiazul con intriga.

—Que lo de Rachel haya terminado.

El inglés se quedó callado breves instantes, antes de desviar la mirada hacia su mano derecha que jugaba con el pulgar sobre los botones del control remoto, sin presionarlos, solo delineándolos o deslizando el dedo por encima de ellos.

—Bueno... A veces, este tipo de situaciones adversas reúne de nuevo a las personas. Si ella se preocupó en serio, tal vez es porque... No sé, aun siente algo por ti.

Expuso su punto, tratando de no verse incómodo al responder. Incomodidad generada por cierta emoción egoísta llamada _celos._ Oh sí, porque lo eran, y al parecer el inglés comenzaba a percatarse de ello.

Celar una amistad, la referencia del sentimiento, era muy distinto a celar una persona, y más aún con la intensidad que Tom experimentaba cada vez que pasaba. Trataba de hacerse de la vista gorda buscando explicarse a sí mismo usando _lógica,_ diciéndose que no era nada importante ni mucho menos trascendente, pero ahí estaba la espina, arraigándose en lo profundo de su pecho, enterrándose cada vez más dentro.

Entre tanto, Chris no dejaba de ver a Tom con sumo interés y curiosidad, queriendo leer su mente, hasta el último de sus pensamientos más secretos y escondidos.

—Eso dicen algunos... —mencionó el ojiazul. —Pero en mi caso no sucederá, y eso es porque no tengo el deseo de volver con ella.

Aseguró sin dudar, haciendo énfasis alzando ambas cejas, logrando que Tom le mirara de nuevo como esperanzado en aquella respuesta, más un poco reservado para no verse demasiado interesado en la misma. Sin embargo, Chris pudo percibir algo en aquella mirada aqua, cosa que le dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado.

 _Tal vez ese deseo lo despierte alguien más… Tal vez..._

—No debes preocuparte por ello, nadie te quitará tu lugar.

La forma en que el rubio dijera aquello, provocó que Tom resintiera una clase de vértigo acumulándose en su estómago, producto del removerse de sus emociones. Igual no había nada que lo justificara, vaya, seguro eran ideas suyas, pero esas últimas palabras le habían sonado a una promesa implícita, más que solo un comentario.

 _Nadie te quitará tu lugar…_

¿Y qué lugar era ese? ¿El de amigo fiel e inseparable o…?

 _¡Por todos los santos! Ya deja de pensar tonterías Thomas. Se refiere al amigo que siempre ha estado a su lado, en las buenas y en las peores, no comiences a pensar cosas raras y que nada tienen que ver aquí… De hecho, no deberías pensar ESE tipo de cosas… Estás mal de la cabeza Tom. En serio mal…_

—Ahm… Supongo que eso es bueno.

—Por supuesto que lo es. —Chris amplió su sonrisa. —Vamos, ¿no te habrás creído que te cambiaría por una chica? En todo caso… —lo miró divertido. —Tú serías mi chica. —un poco de sorna logró hacer reír al castaño.

—¿Soy _tu_ _chica_? —Tom alzó ambas cejas con expresión risueña. —Siendo así, te prohíbo terminantemente que veas a tu ex a solas. Sabes que puedo romper contigo si me entero que lo sigues haciendo, y me iré con tu mejor amigo. Él si sabrá darme mi lugar.

Una queda risa entre maliciosa y traviesa resonó desde la garganta del australiano, pues le pareció sumamente curiosa la imagen que se creó en su cabeza de su _chica Tom_ saliendo con _Tom_ , su mejor amigo.

—Bien, tú ganas querida. —mencionó entre risas. —Pero si me entero que estás viendo a Tom a mis espaldas, soy capaz de…

No terminó la frase, ya que justo en ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta. Inmediatamente las risas cesaron, ambos miraron hacia la puerta con susto, y al escuchar que giraba el picaporte, Tom se apresuró a tomar la revista de surf de manos de Chris para colocarla debajo suyo, fingiendo en segundos una pose de _aquí no pasa nada_. El rubio permaneció en su lugar, _mirando_ el documental tranquila y serenamente, aunque no fue su madre quien entró sino…

—Hola Chris.

Una chica trigueña de alegre expresión, sonrisa radiante y mirada miel se asomó por entre la breve abertura de la puerta, saludando al australiano. Rachel había llegado de visita. No fue de esperar que Tom se congelara ante la inesperada llegada, y también porque la chica le reconoció al instante. Al parecer ella se alegraba de verlo.

—¿Tom?

Al inglés no le gustaba usar poses. Jamás le pareció que ser falso fuera parte de su personalidad, pero tuvo que forzarse a no mostrar su fastidio al pronunciar su nombre, y sonreírle como si también se alegrara de verla.

—Que tal Rachel.

—¡Hola!

La de ojos miel devolvió el saludo, entrando de lleno a la habitación. Llevaba una cajita de chocolates rellenos de cereza para Chris.

—Tom, ha pasado un tiempo. Me alegra verte.

—Si… Es bueno verte también.

Y por dentro su conciencia le gritaba: _¡Mentira!_

Ella le sonrió, pasando de largo para saludar a Chris con un beso demasiado empalagoso en la mejilla, entregándole la caja de chocolates. Cabía mencionar que al ver tal familiaridad de la ex para con su amigo, Tom sintió que el estómago se le anudaba y le aparecían unas ganas inmensas de querer tirar esos benditos chocolates por la ventana.

—Espero que te gusten. Sin alcohol. —dijo al rubio, tomando una silla cercana para sentarse a su lado.

—Gracias Reich, eres muy amable. —Chris le devolvió una suave sonrisa, misma que fue correspondida.

—¿Cómo te sientes sin el collarín?

—Ah, mucho mejor. —soltó un suspiro quejumbroso. —Era un fastidio tener puesta esa cosa. No te puedes mover libremente, dependes de los demás todo el tiempo, sin contar la maldita picazón. Es el infierno.

—Me imagino lo incómodo que debió ser, pero comparado con eso tuviste mucha suerte. —dijo un poco preocupada.

—Lo sé. Fue un momento de estupidez.

Sonrió ante la moción, aunque Rachel no se mostró en serio divertida. Y además de eso, Tom parecía haberse quedado fuera de la charla. De hecho comenzaba a sentirse fuera de todo en ese momento, cosa que lo estaba llevando a levantarse para irse.

—Chris, no juegues con eso. Sabes que muchos accidentes terribles pueden evitarse si se dejan las estúpidas ideas a un lado. Tom tampoco le ve lo divertido a esto, ¿verdad?

La de cabello rizado miró en dirección al inglés, quien asintió al instante. Como quiera que fuese, estaba en total acuerdo con ella.

—Cometió un error que lo tuvo fuera por varios días. Espero haya sido suficiente escarmiento para que no lo intente de nuevo. —Tom regresó, ganando una mirada de tierna condescendencia por parte del rubio.

—Querida, ya te di mi palabra de que no volveré a ser tan descuidado.

El castaño rodó los ojos, emitiendo un quedo gruñido. Rachel sonrió por ver que ambos seguían siendo tan amigos como cuando se fue.

—No te burles Chris. Tom se preocupa por ti, agradece que lo tengas de amigo y sea el que te ponga los pies en la tierra.

Oh vaya, y ahora lo _defendía_. ¿Pero quién se creía que era? No necesitaba que lo hiciera.

—Eso es cierto. Él es como ese pequeño ángel sobre tu hombro que te advierte de las cosas que no debes hacer. —dijo el australiano mirando al inglés.

—Advertencias que luego te tomas como si fueran permisos. —Tom arremetió.

Chris rió por el comentario con tintes de reproche de su amigo, dándole un leve golpecillo cariñoso con su puño sobre el costado de su muslo frente a la expresiva Rachel.

Así pasaron los minutos. Largos, pesados y eternos minutos para Tom, quien en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de excusarse para salir de ahí. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo y harto de fingir estar relajado, pese a que Chris o Rachel lo metían en la plática, como si supieran de sus intenciones y buscaran la forma de retenerlo contra su voluntad. Menos mal que la chica se despidió previo a la comida. La madre del rubio la invitó a quedarse, pero ella argumentó haber hecho planes con sus familiares, aunque amenazó con ir de visita al día siguiente.

Tom se aseguraría de no aparecerse hasta saber que Rachel se hubiese ido, o se daría a la fuga en cuanto llegara.

.

Luego de haber compartido los alimentos con Chris, Tom ayudó a la señora Hemsworth a bajar los platos, pues la madre de su amigo prefirió que ambos comieran en la habitación del rubio. No quería que su hijo mediano se esforzara más de la cuenta mientras aun estuviera convaleciente.

Cuando el inglés volvió y se sentó de nuevo a lado del australiano, éste no tardó en quejarse, mostrándole aquella revista de surf que se miraba completamente arrugada y doblada.

—Vas a pagar por esto Hiddleston.

Chris le advirtió fingiendo indignación, tomando la revista y alisándola contra sus piernas.

—Yo no soy adivino para haber sabido que no era tu madre.

Y claro, Tom se defendió restándole importancia pese al bufido del otro.

—Como sea, sabes que lo pagarás.

—Uhm... Para cuando estés en condiciones de obligarme lo habrás olvidado.

—¡JAH! Eso ya lo veremos.

Ambos terminaron sonriendo. Y mientras el castaño buscaba música en su celular, el rubio destapaba la caja de chocolates, misma que acercó a su amigo. Tom lo pensó un instante, antes de tomar uno y llevarlo a su boca.

—¿Y, sigues diciendo que no volverás con ella? —Tom preguntó _casual_ y _distraídamente._ —Es claro que trata de ganar tu atención de nuevo.

Aunque sus palabras sonaran normales por dentro estaba crispado.

—Rachel solo está siendo amable Tom. —Chris mencionó sin mayor ceremonia, comiendo un par de chocolates —Agdemaghyhaglohaghblamogh... No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella. Nuestro tiempo pasó, fue agradable, pero yo no creo en segundos aires... A menos que valga la pena.

—¿Entonces no lo valdría si ella te lo propusiera?

La nueva insistencia de Tom no pasó desapercibida para Chris quien exhaló con pesadez, alzando la mirada al techo, evitando mover de más la cabeza.

—Thomas William Hiddleston, por todos los santos, pareciera que intentas convencerme de regresar con Rachel. —devolvió su mirada hacia su amigo —Si ese es el plan, al menos dime cuál es tu beneficio. Tal vez si me convence tu argumento te de gusto.

—Creo que el golpe en la cabeza te afectó más de la cuenta Hemsworth.

—Pues discúlpame, pero es que eso parece.

 _No, no lo parece. Jamás buscaría acercarte a ella de nuevo porque... Porque... ¿Por qué?_

—Solo es curiosidad, ¿sí? Somos amigos y me sentía curioso, entonces quise saber y ya. No es nada del otro mundo, ni tampoco un delito. Tú harías lo mismo si se tratara de mí.

La última frase de la explicación que daba su amigo dejó un tanto pensativo al australiano.

 _Tú harías lo mismo si se tratara de mí..._

—A todo esto... ¿Hay algo que deba saber que no me hayas dicho?

Chris miró a Tom, analizándolo con sus celestes fijos en su rostro y una expresión algo recelosa. Tales gestos intrigaron al ojiaqua.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No sé, tú dime. Ya que te muestras _casualmente_ interesado en un tópico que sugiere temas del Dr. Corazón, asumo que tienes _ALGO_ que contarme.

Presionó ligeramente, conservando aquel semblante insistente sobre el castaño, cosa que a éste le provocó inquietud.

Si bien era cierto que Tom no tenía nada nuevo que contar en el terreno de amoríos con alguna chica, sentirse de algún modo _descubierto,_ sin estarlo realmente, le hacía padecer el nervio acumulándose porque no tenía claro si Chris lo preguntaba al aire, a modo de juego, o tenía bases. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su renuencia hacia Rachel? Pero si todo el tiempo trató de darle su mejor cara, incluso sonreía con ella de vez en cuando, precisamente para no levantar sospechas en ninguno de los dos.

Entonces, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta cuando Chris sabía que le contaba todo? Bueno... casi todo.

—¿Y bien? —el australiano volvió a cuestionar, observando que su amigo no decía nada.

—Ahm, la verdad es que... No tengo nada que decir al respecto.

Pese al breve titubeo, Tom respondió como si le diera la hora.

Es que sí había algo, pero no podía solo decirle a Chris que se sentía particularmente extraño cuando las chicas le coqueteaban en la playa, y ahora el regreso de Rachel, que si bien su estancia era vacacional eso no impedía que cierto _celo_ _inexplicable_ se pusiera a jugar con su mente. Sin mencionar que sus emociones parecían alborotarse, también de la _nada_ , con solo verlo muy de cerca a los ojos o sus labios, o teniendo su torso al descubierto para total y completo deleite. Mucho más si acababa de salir de la ducha o venía de cazar olas salvajes.

Era un hecho que no podía decirle aquello.

¿Qué era lo primero que pasaría por la cabeza del australiano? Pues lo más lógico en un caso como ese. Primero lo vería con horror, después le preguntaría si era gay, y luego pensaría que le atraía de la única forma en que a una persona le atrae otra, conjetura que posiblemente lo asustaría todavía más. Y por supuesto que Tom se contagiaría de aquel miedo a lo desconocido. De hecho ya lo padecía, desde que un susurro travieso y fantasmal invadiera sus pensamientos al respecto.

El inglés no era gay. Tom estaba plenamente consciente de ello porque no vivía soñando con encontrar a su galante y noble _príncipe azul_ , montado en su blanco corcel, en lugar de su _bella princesa,_ ataviada en un deslumbrante ajuar para el baile antes de medianoche. Aunque pensándolo bien, hacía mucho que no le nacía el interés por alguna chica en particular. Era solo que Chris le provocaba _algo_ que no sabía cómo explicar, era... Era especial y al mismo tiempo extraño, aunque en el fondo podría gustarle tal sensación tan diferente a cualquier otra.

Pero aún no tenía la certeza para catalogar lo que le pasaba como _ese_ tipo de afecto por su hermano de otra madre, eso... Eso podría verse como incesto indirecto, o algo parecido, ¿no?

Pues como sea que fuera, el ojiaqua debía preocuparse más por el aquí y el ahora, ya que Chris no parecía muy convencido con aquella respuesta que le diera. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para ponerse a desmenuzar sus pensamientos y sentires, sin tener un par de celestes inquisidores sobre él.

—Sabes que te cuento todo. Hasta lo que tal vez debería callarme termino diciéndotelo.

 _Aunque no esta vez..._

—Si me pasara _ALGO_... —enfatizó —Tú serías el primero al que le hablaría de ello, siempre ha sido así.

Chris no dijo nada de inmediato, se mantuvo con la mirada penetrante sobre Tom, queriendo presionarlo para que soltara la lengua en caso de estar mintiendo. Sin embargo, tal parecía su amigo le decía la verdad, o al menos éste le vendió una perfectamente pues acabó aceptando la explicación. Un poco a regañadientes, pero la compró al final.

—Bien, te creo. Solo recuerda que siempre estaré para escucharte, sea lo que sea que quieras decir, ¿de acuerdo?

El australiano tendió su diestra con la palma hacia arriba sobre el muslo izquierdo del inglés, esperando que éste comprendiera. Tom así lo hizo. Sonrió suavemente, y sin dudarlo colocó su izquierda sobre la mano del otro. Un fuerte apretón entre ambas manos fue suficiente para hacer fluir esa conexión tan estrecha que durante años habían alimentado, y seguían haciendo crecer día con día, segundo a segundo.

—Y se supone que yo soy el dramático-sentimental.

Dijo Tom con semblante risueño y un suave rubor en sus mejillas casi imperceptible. Casi, pues Chris pudo notarlo, razón de más para sacarle una sonrisa complacida y llenarle el pecho de una calidez que solo Tom era capaz de crear en él.

—No solo tú tienes talento.

Respondió el australiano, riendo junto con el ojiaqua, retrasando lo más posible el romperse de su agarre.

En un instante, ambos miraron sus manos juntas. La risa cesó y las sonrisas en sus rostros se matizaron con aire pensativo. Algo dentro de los dos se movía, se agitaba en el silencio de un momento contenido en un secreto, que poco a poco iba revelándose ante sus ojos aun cegados por la duda y la confusión.

.

 _-.- Flash Back -.-_

Era lunes por la mañana, primer día de clases en el Colegio Eaton que albergaba estudiantes de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria.

Tom aguardaba dentro del aula de segundo grado, nivel primario, junto con otros compañeros. Poco a poco rostros conocidos del año anterior iban llegando, ocupando los lugares disponibles hasta que el salón estuvo lleno, a excepción de un lugar. El que Tom tenía a su derecha.

No mucho después el profesor entró, aunque dio paso primero a un niño rubio que miró rápidamente a todos, antes de que el hombre buscara con la mirada y le indicara el lugar disponible. Inmediatamente el niño fue hacia su butaca, se quitó la mochila, se sentó, sacó una libreta, lápiz, borrador y sacapuntas, y acomodó su mochila detrás en el respaldo, poniendo atención cuando el profesor inició la presentación escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra.

Sin embargo, sintió deseos de mirar hacia los lados para ver a sus nuevos compañeros más detenidamente, hasta que se topó con un par de grandes y hermosos ojos aqua que lo miraban curiosos. De pronto, ese niño, que además tenía unos risos castaños perfectamente bien acomodados, le sonrió, y el rubio sintió algo extraño. No supo qué era, pero aun así correspondió el gesto.

Llegando el momento de la presentación entre los niños, cada uno se fue levantando en su lugar para decir su nombre y de qué parte de los suburbios venían. Aunque claro, todos ahí ya se conocían, menos el niño rubio que llegara con el profesor. Así, cuando fue turno de aquel nuevo compañero, todos se enteraron que su nombre era Christopher Hemsworth, que venía de Australia y que por eso tenía un acento marcado al hablar. También que tenía un hermano mayor en secundaria, que su padre había sido trasladado a Inglaterra por su trabajo en un consorcio de bienes raíces y su madre atendía la casa.

El profesor le dio la bienvenida y le hizo algunas preguntas sobre Australia, y también sobre cómo era el lugar donde vivía. Alguno de sus compañeros le preguntó si había visto canguros de cerca, o un koala, y que si tenía uno por mascota, o que si era cierto que había tiburones en las playas. Así pasaron las horas de clase hasta que llegó el almuerzo. El pequeño Christopher se había ido a sentar a las gradas del campo de rugby para tomar su lunch, estaba masticando un sándwich de jamón con queso y lechuga, cuando la dulce vocecilla de un niño lo hizo mirar hacia arriba.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

Chris parpadeó un par de veces, dejando de masticar. Ese era el niño que se sentaba a su izquierda en el salón. No respondió con palabras pero si quitó su mochila para hacer lugar. Inmediatamente Tom se acomodó a su lado, sonriendo tímidamente para sí, sacando de su lonchera un sándwich de queso y pavo que comenzó a comer con singular delicadeza.

El niño australiano también mordió su sándwich, aunque se dedicó a observar a su compañero. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¿Te llamas Thomas, verdad? —preguntó con el bocado aun masticando.

El niño inglés asintió con cierta alegría de saber que su compañero recordó su nombre. Esperó pasar casi todo el bocado y le dijo:

—Thomas William Hiddleston. —enunció. El ojiazul sonrió casi como si fuese algo gracioso.

—Es un nombre muy largo. ¿Eres un príncipe o algo por el estilo? —mordió otro tanto de su lunch.

Tom negó, sonriendo en la misma sintonía que el otro.

—En Inglaterra es común que tengamos dos nombres o más.

—¿Más? —un sonriente Chris preguntó. —Pues yo estoy bien con uno solo, de por sí Christopher ya suena largo junto con el Hemsworth.

El ojiaqua rió de nuevo, bajando la mirada y tiñendo sus mejillas de ligero sonrojo. Al australiano le pareció muy tierno y adorable, cosa que lo hizo seguir sonriendo.

—¿Puedo llamarte Tom? O Will, si te agrada más tu segundo nombre. —el inglés negó de nuevo y agregó.

—Papá y mamá, y también Sarah, me dicen Tom. Tom me agrada más. —lo miró con tierna dulzura.

—Bien. Entonces te llamaré Tom. —y extendió la mano derecha. —Un placer Tom.

Y el niño de risos castaños amplió su sonrisa, estrechando la mano de su nuevo amigo.

—Un placer Chris.

 _-.- Fin Flash Back -.-_

 _._

Lo inesperado suele pasar cuando menos lo esperas. Y algunas veces, pocas veces, suele ser mejor de lo que esperabas.

.

Un mes había pasado como agua entre las manos desde el aparatoso accidente de Chris. Su rehabilitación ya lo tenía como si nada hubiese ocurrido, salvo pequeñas molestias en su cuello, que dijera el doctor menguarían con el tiempo. Al menos ya podía salir y ver el entorno más allá de la ventana de su habitación.

—Ah, siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad lejos de aquí Tom.

Claro que el primer lugar al que quiso ir fue a la playa. Y claro que no estaba solo, contemplando la magnífica panorámica veraniega que se extendía delante de su mirada celeste.

—Es bueno saber que no fue tanto tiempo. —dijo el ojiaqua sentado a su lado, bebiendo un par de sorbos de la cerveza que tenía.

—Seh. Aunque sabes, estar sentado en la arena, en vez de ir y alquilar una tabla, me deprime... Es como si estuviera viendo pasar el maravilloso esplendor de la vida, mientras yo parezco una roca en mitad de la playa, anhelando sucumbir ante la inmensidad del mar. Sabiendo que estoy atado a yacer en este mismo lugar, viviendo solo de sueños e ilusiones.

Luego de expresar su dramático sentir, el australiano también bebió de su cerveza ante la mirada risueña del castaño. Escrutinio que Chris percibió.

—¿Qué?

—Desarrollador de Sistemas Informáticos... Creo que estás errando Chris, tienes futuro en la dramaturgia. No sé, algo de Shakespeare podría ser tu camino a seguir. —con una sonrisa burlona, Tom bebió de nuevo del líquido ámbar.

—Yo siempre he sabido que tengo madera de actor. —fingió altivez, volviendo sus celestes al frente. —Las chicas me adoran y eso es esencial. Soy un tipo que entra en los papeles de casanova insufrible, o héroe de acción, aunque el drama me brota con naturalidad. Soy versátil como puedes notar.

—Modestia aparte, supongo.

—Por supuesto.

Chris tomó de nuevo, mirando a Tom por la esquina del ojo, mostrando una expresión juguetona del tipo _galán seductor_ que puso al inglés ligeramente nervioso. Aunque éste buscó desengancharse de la sensación, desviando la mirada y riendo por lo bajo.

—Sabes Tom, hablando en serio... —el ojiazul volvió a una pose normal. —Eché mucho de menos estos momentos contigo.

—¿De verdad? —de nuevo sonrió el castaño, posando sus aqua sobre Chris, quien primero asintió antes de continuar. —Creí que extrañabas más a tu tabla.

—Amo a mi tabla. Juntos hemos pasado por muchas glorias y dificultades...

 _Pero un trozo de plástico tratado no se compara contigo Tom... Tú eres más, mucho más para mí... Tanto que a veces me asusta..._

—Pero es solo una tabla. —mencionó fingiendo desdén. —Tú eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi mano derecha, mi consciencia...

—Tu chica temporal. —añadió, y el australiano asintió.

—¿Lo ves? Tienes preferencia, siéntete orgulloso.

—Oh, lo estoy. Y mucho, en serio. —ahora Tom jugaba a exagerar. —Es un tremendo honor que abraza mi corazón y me hace sentir único en el universo. Sentimiento igual, jamás ha tocado mi alma deseosa de amor y cuidado.

El rubio se quedó atrapado en la frase: _Sentimiento igual, jamás ha tocado mi alma deseosa de amor y cuidado..._ Al instante, un pensamiento atravesó su mente como ráfaga. Esas palabras sonaron tan ciertas, aun entre la farsa, que lo único que Chris deseaba en ese momento era...

 _Si pudiera, tocaría tu alma de mil formas distintas... Si me dejas... Yo podría..._

—¡Hey, chicos!

Justo cuando un impulso irracional estaba empujando a Chris para expresarle a Tom algo referente a lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la voz de una chica se distinguió a distancia no muy lejana, provocando que el rubio despertara de una clase de hechizo, y por ende, se bebiera de un solo trago lo restante de su cerveza para recobrar la sensatez.

 _¿Tocaría su alma? ¿Pero qué coño estoy...?_

Y la chica era...

 _¿Rachel aquí? ¿Ahora?... Oh, claro... Grandioso..._

Oh sí. A Tom no le agradaba nada la idea de que la ojimiel estuviera por los alrededores, y ahora fuera directamente hacia ellos, luciendo cuerpo bajo aquel bikini azul turquesa con pinceladas tenues en verde limón. Al menos no iba sola. Por lo que el inglés alcanzó a notar, parecía estar con un grupo de dos chicas y cuatro chicos, quienes se adelantaban hacia el estacionamiento del muelle, lo cual le decía que no se quedaría por mucho. O eso esperaba.

Bien, a usar la máscara de perfecta comodidad.

—¡Rachel! Que grata coincidencia. —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tan suelta que nadie la creería forzada.

—Que tal Reich. —fue el turno de Chris, tratando de olvidarse de sus abrumadoras ideas.

—Muy grata en verdad Tom.

Devolvió la trigueña de modo afable llegando hasta el par, aunque permaneciendo de pie dirigiéndose al ojiazul, quien la miró de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, el cuerpo sinuoso y moldeado de la chica frente a él no pareció provocarle nada, más si causó algo en Tom y no fue precisamente ensoñación. Pero el inglés no mostró aquel sentimiento de recelo que le carcomía por dentro, se mantuvo relajado en todo momento, pasando el coraje con un sorbo generoso de su cerveza.

—Veo que ya te levantaron la sentencia.

—Tengo un eficiente y talentoso abogado británico. Nadie se resiste a sus encantos.

Chris respondió entre broma y algo de verdad, o mucha, haciendo sonreír a Rachel y negar a Tom, no pudiendo el ojiaqua evitar sonreír también, pero si logrando apaciguar su sonrojo.

—Entonces, imagino que no habrá problema para la fiesta.

—¿Fiesta? —el par de chicos preguntó al unísono.

—Una amiga de mi prima hará una fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado. No sabía si ya estabas en condiciones de salir. —miró a Chris. —Pero si estás aquí sentado con una cerveza en la mano...

Rachel le sonrió de modo coqueto, con ligera travesura mezclada, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio y una úlcera disfrazada de simpleza a Tom.

—Claro que también estás invitado Tom. —añadió de inmediato.

 _Oh vaya, no tienes idea de cuan feliz me siento. Hasta quiero llorar de la emoción..._

—Gracias Rachel. —aceptó de buen modo, claro.

—¿Abogarás por mí para ir a embriagarme? —el australiano indagó viendo a su amigo.

—No a embriagarte... Pero creo que te hace falta salir un poco, será divertido.

Ajá, sobre todo para Tom.

—¿A qué hora y dónde? —complacido con la respuesta del castaño, Chris procedió a investigar.

—A las ocho, en el Sunny Night.

—Sunny Night a las ocho. Bien, nos veremos ahí.

—Excelente. Los veo el sábado, entonces. No lleguen tarde.

La chica de risos chocolate se dio vuelta, y mientras se alejaba con paso armonioso movía los dedos de su diestra en el aire, a modo de despedida.

Chris la miró breves segundos, antes de volver a observar las olas y acabarse la cerveza. Tom todavía la siguió hasta que subió a una camioneta color vino. Una inminente sensación de derrota lo hizo encogerse internamente, aunque su mirada tenía impregnada cierto matiz de ello. Menos mal, su amigo se había puesto a admirar delante y anhelar sentir la brisa marina golpeando su cara. Verlo así de nostálgico logró hacer cambiar a Tom su propio decaimiento por ternura.

Cómo desearía borrarle esa tristeza.

—Alquilemos una tabla.

Dijo de pronto, como si hubiera dicho: _Vayamos por otro par de cervezas_ … Chris lo miró de inmediato, como si hubiera escuchado a su madre decirlo.

—¿Qué?

—Que alquilemos una tabla.

El australiano acentuó la confusión marcada en su rostro, y aunque Tom quiso reírse mantuvo una pose despreocupada, casi indiferente.

—¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Tom?

—Ahm, digamos que soy la parte oscura y malvada del pequeño e inocente Thomas. Acabo de meterlo a un armario, y no lo dejaré salir hasta que nos hayamos divertido como se debe.

El inglés adoptó una expresión de clásico villano pretencioso holliwoodense, gesto que al otro le hizo reír, aunque también le fascinó ver un destello de malicia en su siempre angelical amigo.

—¿Entonces, _Tom oscuro_ , me estás incitando a desobedecer las indicaciones y portarme mal? —Chris le sonrió de medio lado, alzando una ceja.

—Uhm, no del todo. —el ojiaqua respondió fingiendo meditar. —Veamos si esta vez puedes lograr que aguante más de diez segundos sobre una tabla.

Con que esa era la idea: Una simple y básica lección de equilibrio. Ya se le hacía raro que le soltara las riendas así de fácil. Chris sonrió amplio. Se fijó en el mar, estaba tranquilo, casi lograba percibir que se hubiera apaciguado como si le pidiera acercarse.

—De acuerdo. —asintió. —No saldremos del agua hasta que logres maniobrar sin caerte.

—Suerte con ello.

Al final, la _malicia_ de Tom se vio empañada por un risa baja de toque juguetón. Él sabía que su coordinación no era la mejor del mundo, ya lo había comprobado en varias ocasiones, pero si con esas lecciones lograba hacer que Chris dejara la nostalgia por un rato, entonces lo intentaría.

Así, Tom se bebió el último sorbo de su cerveza y se levantó junto con Chris para ir por una tabla. Como ninguno iba preparado, lo único que hicieron fue quitarse las camisetas y los zapatos, y meterse al agua con bermudas. Menos mal que la tela era delgada y con solo sentarse al sol quedaría seca.

Y comenzaron las lecciones...

Dentro del agua, no muy alejados de la orilla, Chris volvió a explicarle los fundamentos básicos para mantener el equilibrio. Tom asentía, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y entonces hizo el primer intento. Uno que no duró ni dos segundos antes de caer estrepitosamente al agua bañando al ojiazul. Éste rió suelto, jalando la tabla que se alejaba en tanto el inglés emergía, pasando las manos sobre su frente y hacia atrás sobre sus risos mojados. Una sonrisa entre divertida y apenada curvó sus labios al encontrar los celestes de su amigo, quien no pudo evitar pensar que Tom se veía...

 _Hermoso…_

Sí... Tom era bello en muchos aspectos: Leyendo, estudiando, viendo tv, molesto, concentrado, o así, mojado, con esa expresión inocente, risueña, jovial, sin preocupación alguna. Diciéndole con esa magnética mirada aqua que disfrutaba su compañía, tanto como Chris la suya.

 _Y nadie más que yo tiene la fortuna de tenerte a mi lado... Conmigo siempre, igual que yo contigo..._

Una hora después...

—Al menos aguantaste cinco segundos más que la última vez. —dijo el australiano con una sonrisa divertida, tendido boca arriba sobre la arena.

—Y habrían sido diez segundos en lugar de cinco, si no hubieras agitado el agua. —el inglés se quejó, recostado a la derecha del otro.

—¿Y cómo ibas a encontrar el equilibrio en la práctica si no hacíamos una simulación?

—Pudiste ser más sutil. Recuerda que mis pies son aptos para pisar terreno firme, no para equilibrarme sobre una tabla de surf.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

Chris se mofó, girando el rostro para ver a su amigo, quien soltó un bufido pero igual terminó sonriendo, aunque su mirada se hallaba fija en el cielo despejado.

El rubio fue apagando su sonrisa despacio, comenzando a recorrer el cuerpo de Tom en descenso, deteniéndose en su vientre, donde su ombligo pareciera invitarlo a acercarse. Sus labios se separaron un poco, al tiempo que su lengua se paseaba por la orilla del inferior. Luego, su vista se desvió poco más abajo. Sintió calor al instante cubriendo su cuerpo, y sus mejillas ardían ligeramente. Justo notó cierta incomodidad en su pelvis que lo hizo volver al presente.

Subió la mirada con premura para fijarse en el rostro del castaño, no encontrando señas de haber sido descubierto mirándolo de forma tan deleitada. Tomó una bocanada de aire disimuladamente, girando el rostro al otro lado para tratar de bajarse el sonrojo, y el _antojo_ , antes de que su amigo lo notara. Por otro lado, Tom sí que se había dado cuenta de que Chris lo observaba, cosa que lo puso nervioso. Sin embargo, apeló a la calma todo lo que su _sangre fría_ se lo permitió, más su corazón estaba por demás inquieto.

 _Deja de sentirte así. No está bien... Diablos, no lo está..._

El ojiaqua se decía entre angustiado y confuso, atreviéndose a girar el rostro luego de unos instantes. Chris era en verdad perfecto. Aquella mirada seria y fija sobre el cielo azul que intensificaba el tono de sus ojos, lo hacía ver como un chico al que le gustaría adivinar sus pensamientos más profundos. Su cuerpo esculpido en el surf y rutinas de ejercitación llamaba a la tentación de tocar, de acariciar, de perderse entre aquellos brazos y el calor de su piel. Piel de la que diminutas gotas de sudor brotaban sugerentes sobre el pecho y el abdomen.

Las mejillas de Tom ya se habían enrojecido por imaginarse aquello, y sus latidos se tornaron rápidos. Decidió apartar entonces la mirada.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pienso en Chris así?... Es inapropiado, no es lógico, somos amigos y somos chicos, esto... Esto no debería estar pasándome... Estoy tan confundido... No quiero estarlo..._

 _Dios, ¿qué demonios pasa conmigo? No puedo estar pensando que Tom... Que él es... Que Tom y yo... ¡Agh, carajo! Esto es una locura, ¿qué le debo al karma?_

Cada uno se perdió en sus propios laberintos y fantasmas, preguntándose algo de lo que no lograban hallar la respuesta. Un enigma que parecía inexplicable. Una explicación que parecía improbable. Una idea que parecía imposible de creer verdad. Pero contrario a sus conjeturas tachadas de locura, lo que ambos se cuestionaban tenía más de cuerdo de lo que ellos imaginaban. Era una cosa simple y sencilla...

Se habían enamorado el uno del otro sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera planearlo o buscarlo. Dejaron que la amistad que sentían cruzara esa fina línea que separaba lo importante de lo especial, sin prever que ocurriría. Tan solo alentaron un cariño que poco a poco dejó de ser fraternidad para volverse amor real. De ese que te duele cuando se clava profundo y echa raíces, pese a la negación y la ignorancia.

—Tom. —de pronto llamó Chris sin mirarlo.

—¿Si? —el inglés tampoco lo miró.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que... que algo no está bien contigo? Es decir, ¿con algo que piensas o sientes?

Tom esperó unos instantes y respondió:

—A veces.

 _Ahora..._

—¿Quieres hablar de algo? —instó, volviendo sus aqua hacia su amigo.

 _Quisiera decirte lo que siento cuando te miro o pienso demasiado en ti..._

—No... —resolvió el australiano mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentado, guardándose lo que su pensar le dictaba. —Solo era una pregunta existencial.

Miró a Tom por sobre el hombro, sonriendo con cierta reserva. Por su parte, Tom lo veía de modo intrigado y no muy convencido, pero por alguna razón no quiso indagar de más. Tal vez no era tan importante a final de cuentas, Chris nunca se andaba con rodeos, así que debería creerle... Debería.

—Vamos. —el ojiazul se levantó, tendiéndole de inmediato la mano al otro. —Hay que ir a ver las tiendas de regalos.

—¿Tiendas de regalos? —el castaño frunció el ceño, tomando la mano que le era ofrecida.

—¿La fiesta del sábado?

Chris le recordó alzando las cejas y jalándolo, aunque debió imprimir menos fuerza en la palanca pues Tom chocó ligeramente contra su pecho, contactando piel contra piel. Convenientemente, la izquierda del rubio fue a dar a la cintura del inglés como reflejo, así como la izquierda de éste se aferró del brazo del otro. Los dos parecieron abrumarse al instante por tal cercanía.

—Lo siento. —Chris se excusó, soltándolo sin querer hacerlo realmente.

—Descuida. —Tom pasó de largo el incidente, evitando topar los celestes de su amigo, al tiempo que se apartaba de él.

Ya con los pantaloncillos secos, se colocaron las camisetas y los zapatos, entregaron la tabla rentada y se fueron rumbo a la plaza comercial en busca de un obsequio para la cumpleañera. A quien por cierto no conocían. Aunque pensaron que tal vez un oso de peluche y chocolates sería una buena solución.

.

El sol se ocultaba cuando cada uno ya entraba por la puerta de su respectiva casa. Cenaron con sus familias. Uno lidiaba con su pequeño hermano, y otro jugaba turista con su madre y hermanas en la mesa de centro de la sala. Al irse a la cama todo cambió, ya no había con quien aparentar. Estando en completa soledad, sus pensamientos viajaron y los envolvieron en un remolino constante.

¿Qué había sido eso? Esa ansiedad, ese nervio que se acumulaba en su estómago, esa angustia clavada en su pecho, esa confusión en su cabeza. Sin saberlo, ambos se hacían las mismas preguntas. Ambos daban vueltas y vueltas con las mismas cuestiones, que parecían enredarlos más de lo que resolvían.

¿Por qué sucedía? ¿Era normal sentir aquella clase de atracción por el otro? ¿Estaba bien sentir _eso_? ¿Cómo podían comprenderlo? ¿Cómo debían entenderlo? Tal vez solo se tratase de afinidad, una muy marcada y profunda, y hasta cierto punto podría ser la clave. Se conocían desde niños, crecieron juntos como si fueran uno solo, en todo momento siempre estaban unidos por algo que no era tangible a la vista, como un mueble o una cuchara, pero ahí estuvo desde el principio.

¿Acaso los lazos de amistad podían llegar a ser tan fuertes que provocaran tales reacciones? Aun así era inquietante. Demasiado abrumador, si tomaban en cuenta que haberse tocado superficial y brevemente provocó sensaciones que a ninguno disgustaron.

Cansado de pensar y no ver claramente, Tom se giró en su cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Se hizo un ovillo abrazado a la almohada, y entre un suspiro largo cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dejar de acongojarse. Al menos por esa noche. Mientras tanto, Chris se quedó viendo a través de la ventana de su habitación, con el brazo derecho bajo la nuca. No había luna, pero las estrellas iluminaban de tenue brillo su mirada clavada en el firmamento.

En silencio se preguntaba si Tom podría estarse cuestionando lo mismo que él, aunque un resoplido burlón escapó de entre sus labios al poco. ¿Por qué Tom se haría esas preguntas? El único ahí que estaba metido entre enredaderas mentales sin fin era él. El único que se sentía extraño era él. Tom era inocente e ignorante de lo que estaba pasándole, y era mejor que siguiera así. Para qué perturbarlo por algo que seguramente no era nada importante, ¿cierto?

 _Cierto... No es importante..._

Con aquel pensamiento Chris cerró los ojos. Se removió ligeramente bajo las sábanas y dejó que el sueño se adueñara de su consciencia. Ya había sido suficiente por ese día.

.

Lo que restaba de la semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, trayendo consigo aquella fiesta en el Sunny Night. El Sunny Night era un antro con hermosa vista al mar, y por supuesto que el lugar estaba de ambiente con música electrónica, bebidas, gente bailando y charlando.

—¿Crees que le agraden los regalos?

Preguntó el inglés al ojiazul. Tom tenía en mano el peluche de tono café suave con un moño rojo al cuello.

Tom y Chris habían llegado media hora después de las ocho. Aunque eso no les restaba el encanto de su arreglo personal: Un par de chicos listos para robar miradas con su porte casual y presentable. Miraban a todos sin reconocer a nadie.

—Si no le gustan, siempre podemos comernos los chocolates. —Chris llevaba una caja mediana, envuelta en papel brillante rosa con un moño blanco en la esquina. —Tú puedes quedarte con el oso.

—Suena justo. —dijo Tom con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Galantes caballeros.

Rachel llegó sin que la notaran acercarse, saludando grácilmente como siempre, vistiendo una blusa en tono marfil ceñida a su cintura, pero holgada en la parte superior, siendo sujeta a sus hombros por un par de tiras delgadas. La parte inferior de su atuendo lo completaban un short café y unas sandalias crema.

—Hola Reich.

Chris la saludó con una frase, mientras que Tom lo hacía con una sonrisa conservadora. Tal vez debería tomar clases de actuación.

—Creí que no vendrían.

—Me demoré un poco en pasar por Tom. —confesó el australiano. —Ya sabes, tuve que hacer unas cosas en casa antes.

—Como sea, lo importante es que están aquí.

La trigueña sonrió para ambos, pero le dedicó más tiempo al ojiazul, coquetería que provocó la formación de un nudo en la boca del estómago al castaño. Que trabajo más desgastante era el usar máscaras para no evidenciar la molestia. Una _ilógica_ , por cierto.

—Hola

De pronto, una chica de cabello oscuro recogido en un chongo, con flequillo y un par de mechas en cairel cayendo sobre sus sienes, llegó saludando frugal, sosteniéndose del brazo de Rachel. Lucía un vestido corto en negro, ligeramente holgado, adornado con un cinturón color hueso y zapatillas negras tipo botín abierto como complemento.

—Oh, miren. Ella es Su...

—¿Sussanah?

Tom interrumpió la presentación, haciendo que Rachel y Chris lo miraran intrigados. Chris más que Rachel.

—¿Cómo estás Tom? Que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí.

La chica respondió con una sonrisa. Ella ya lo había visto de lejos y reconocido al instante, esperaba que Tom la recordara.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —devolvió sonriente. —Vaya coincidencia.

—Ah... ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Chris no tardó en indagar, aun confundido. Tom jamás le habló de ninguna _Sussanah_.

 _¿Quién rayos es esta chica y por qué le sonríe así?_

—Oh, lo siento. —el ojiaqua se excusó. —Sussanah, él es Chris, mi mejor amigo. Chris, Sussanah. Tuvimos un par de clases juntos el año pasado.

Sussanah extendió la mano cortésmente, aunque Chris pareció rehuir los primeros tres segundos. Finalmente la estrechó, apenas sonriendo.

¿Tomaron un par de clases juntos? Dijo. Y hacía un año... No, por más que trataba de recordar el rostro de la chica, no daba con el archivo mental. Aunque hubo un semestre donde Tom y él tomaron un par de materias optativas diferentes y cuadraba con el tiempo. Tal vez fue ahí. Pero si nunca la nombró, entonces no significó nada para Tom, ¿cierto? Si hubiera tenido algo que ver con ella se lo habría contado, ¿no? Claro que sí.

—Bueno, supongo que esta es una linda sorpresa para la festejada. ¿No lo crees Sue? —Rachel fue un tanto traviesa, mirando cómplice a la chica.

—¿Es tu fiesta? —indagó el inglés a su ex compañera de clase.

—Toda mía. —y la chica sonrió fingiendo soberbia.

 _Ya deja de coquetearle pequeño duende. No vino solo, ¿notas?_

Ah, sí. Chris estaba a punto de llevarse a Tom lejos de esa chica.

—Oh, cielos. Ahm, espero no haya sido mala idea lo que trajimos. Tal vez ya te dieron muchos de estos y también de esos. —mostró el oso con semblante risueño, indicando que Chris tenía los chocolates.

—Aww. Bueno, sí. Tengo una mesa repleta de peluches, pero todos son blancos. Y sinceramente... ya me hartó el blanco. —dijo lo último en susurro, como si todos pudieran oírla. —Con los chocolates no tengo problema, son mi placer culposo.

Arreglado el _inconveniente_ la festejada recibió los obsequios, excusándose para ir a dejarlos junto a los demás. El oso de Tom lo colocó en la cima de los otros. A Sussanah nunca le fue indiferente el inglés, pero en los tiempos que se conocieron ella salía con alguien más y Tom nunca le insinuó nada. Seguramente por respeto, eso pensaba la chica. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él, siempre tan amable y propio. No creyó encontrárselo después de tanto, pero tal como dijera Rachel fue una linda sorpresa de cumpleaños.

De inmediato volvió junto a la trigueña y los chicos, quienes conversaban de algo que los hizo reír.

Chris hubiera querido desaparecer entre los demás junto con Tom, notando a _Sussanah_ acercarse, pero debía obligarse a ignorar el que esa chica de bolsillo se llevara a su amigo a bailar. Al australiano casi se le escapan las balas y todo el arsenal de guerra que guardaba detrás de su mirada.

—¿Me concede esta pieza caballero?

Rachel se dirigió a Chris con expresión risueña, evitando así un crimen sangriento por celos en un universo alterno.

—Ah... Lo siento Reich, todavía no puedo moverme con la gracia de una prima ballerina. Pero podemos ir a tomar algo mientras charlamos... Dejemos que el par se robe la pista. —eso último lo dijo más con sarcasmo desdeñoso que bromista, aunque la ojimiel no pareció darle importancia.

—De acuerdo. Pero me debes un baile.

Habiendo hecho la sentencia, Rachel se lo llevó de la mano rumbo a la barra.

Mientras el bar tender les atendía, la chica le hablaba al australiano de cosas que él no entendía. Cosas simples como lo bien que le sentaba estar de visita en su antiguo vecindario, ir a la playa, pasar tiempo con su familia, y lo divertido que era recordar viejos tiempos con los amigos de antaño. Sin embargo, cada palabra que salía de sus labios era como si Chris la escuchara en otro idioma. No lograba comprender nada, y no se debía precisamente al nivel de volumen de la música, era más bien porque su atención estaba puesta al centro de la pista de baile.

Chris trataba de hacer como que seguía a Rachel, mirándola de vez en vez y sonriendo cuando ella lo hacía, pero solo fingía.

 _Ahora resulta que Tom tiene una enamorada... Claro... Cualquiera en sus cabales no sería capaz de ignorarlo..._

Al serles entregadas un par de cervezas Chris tomó un gran sorbo de la suya, mirando todavía hacia la pista. La sangre le hervía por ver cómo Sussanah bailaba tan cerca de Tom, sonriéndole en todo momento, mirando sus ojos y de vez en cuando buscando tener una vista rosada y blanca, porque Tom le sonreía igual. Darse cuenta de cuan a gusto parecía su amigo con ese duende de vestido y tacones hizo que Chris maldijera la hora en que aceptó la invitación de Rachel.

—¿Tú qué dices?

Una pregunta de la trigueña sacó al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Sobre qué?

La chica se rió por la falta de atención del australiano. Al parecer no escuchó el comentario anterior.

—Sobre Tom y Sue. Te decía que hacen una linda pareja

Espera, ¿QUÉ? ¿Una linda pareja? ¿De dónde sacaba tal cosa? ¡Ni en sueños! Chris por supuesto hubiera dicho aquello como si hubiese escuchado una ofensa directa.

—Pues... Supongo que no se ven tan mal.

 _Jah, seguro que no... Se ven horribles juntos..._

Se dijo a sí mismo, bebiendo de nuevo y apartando la mirada. Le dolía que Tom ni siquiera lo buscara por estar entretenido con _Sue._

—Se ven encantadores.

Rachel comentó mirando a la chica y al inglés, soltando un ligero suspiro y sonriendo nostálgica. Chris pareció percatarse de aquel sentimiento en su ex pareja.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ah, sí. Solo... Ya sabes, las chicas somos demasiado románticas. —expresó con una tenue sonrisa.

Ella no le dijo que añoraba aquellos días cuando estaban juntos. Por su parte, Chris le devolvió la sonrisa en el mismo tono, casi forzado. No tenía ganas de sonreír, solo quería que Tom volviera y se quedara sentado a su lado todo el tiempo que permanecieran ahí. El cual rogaba no fuera demasiado.

Pasaron varios minutos, que para el rubio fueron una eternidad, y por fin el par estaba de regreso. Venían charlando muy sonrientes y amistosos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡A bailar!

Sussanah incitó a Rachel y a Chris, a punto de jalarlos ella misma. Sin embargo, la ojimiel se adelantó a explicar:

—No Sue. Chris tuvo un accidente reciente y aún debe seguir ciertos cuidados.

—Oh. Lo siento, no sabía. —el _duende con vestido y tacones_ se dirigió al aludido, quien movió la cabeza.

—Descuida, está bien.

—Ok… Disculpen, vuelvo en un segundo, llegaron unos amigos. No se vayan.

La festejada fue a recibir un par de parejas que recién llegaban. Entre tanto, el inglés se sentaba a la derecha de Chris, quien ya le había pedido una cerveza. Tom le agradeció con una sonrisa abierta, pero la expresión hosca del australiano lo hizo borrarla casi de inmediato, algo desconcertado, aunque Rachel pronto llamó su atención.

—Tú y Sue deberían salir. Ella está libre ahora.

—Ehehe, ¿salir? —una sonrisa de nervio asomó por sus labios.

—Claro. Chris y yo pensamos que hacen una pareja muy linda, ¿verdad?

Al decir aquello, Rachel tomó del brazo al rubio. A ella le gustaba la idea de verlos intentarlo. En cambio, el australiano sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada hubiera sido vaciada sobre su espalda, misma sensación que Tom experimentó.

—Jeh... ¿En serio?

El castaño se dirigió a su amigo con cierta desazón disfrazada de sutil complicidad. Chris lo miró como queriendo echar abajo lo dicho por Rachel, pero la chica ejercía ligera presión con su gesto sonriente.

 _Diablos..._

—Ah, bueno... —carraspeó. —Solo dije que no se veían tan mal. —y bebió generosamente de su cerveza.

La de ojos miel mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro que Tom comenzaba a odiar, seguro ella le sembró tal idea. Eso le molestó, pero hizo de cuenta que le daba gracia.

—Ahm... Tal vez la invite a salir uno de estos días.

Fue lo que dijo para gusto de Rachel y molestia de Chris, bebiendo luego como si nada. El australiano lo miró incrédulo, casi indignado, pero el inglés desvió la mirada hacia la pista.

 _Tú no saldrás con ella, Tom..._

Chris sentenció entre pensamientos, devolviendo una sonrisa fingida a su ex. ¿Cómo haría para impedir esa cita? No tenía la menor idea en ese momento, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no dejaría que esa chica lo apartara de su lado. La compañía de Tom era solo suya y de nadie más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bajo La Piel**

 **Capítulo 3**

Conversaciones de todo tipo iban y venían entre olor a café y música de los 90's. Canciones del recuerdo, mucho mejores que la mayoría actual, que raramente alguien se paraba a criticar, pues el interés de los clientes radicaba en atender sus propios asuntos. Aunque pudiera ser que alguno prefiriera escuchar a The Cranberries o R.E.M. que seguir temas de conversación que en realidad no le interesaban, pero que se veía obligado a opinar para no echar abajo su pose de buena disposición.

Pues bien, era el caso de Chris, quien dentro de una cafetería trataba de verse a gusto con aquella reunión entre _amenas amistades,_ que más parecía ser una cita doble. Bueno, al menos cumplió su sentencia personal de no dejar salir a Tom solo con Sussanah. Solo por eso valía la pena el sacrificio de un sagrado viernes sin cine, soda y palomitas, o juegos de video.

—¿Entonces tomaron clase de Literatura y Artes Gráficas?

Chris indagó dirigiéndose a Sussanah, tomando de su taza de cappuccino. Ya sabía la historia, Tom se la contó la noche de la fiesta cuando iban de regreso, pero quiso proponer un tema de conversación, antes de levantarse y llevarse a Tom consigo sin dar explicaciones.

—Así es. Fue muy curioso nuestro _encuentro_ , por así decirlo. —la chica sonreía mientras miraba a Tom, quien tenía el mismo gesto en su rostro al verla. —Primero nos vimos en Literatura. Estábamos sentados lado a lado, así que nos sonreímos un poco. Al terminar la clase la mayoría iba en otras direcciones, pero nosotros seguimos el mismo pasillo. Caminábamos casi a la par. —se rió divertida, recordando lo siguiente que diría. —Lo miré por sobre el hombro con algo de molestia, porque resulta que dio vuelta en el mismo pasillo que yo y no entraba a ningún otro salón. Creí que me seguía y entonces me dije: Ok, este chico está acosándome.

Tom se rió, degustando un poco aquel delicioso pastel imposible. Rachel igual sonreía, pero Chris solo miraba a Sussanah procurando no matarla, esbozando muy apenas una mueca de sonrisa tensa.

—¿Lo abofeteaste? —Rachel preguntó divertida, bebiendo de su expresso.

—Estuve a punto. —confesó, tomando de su taza de mocca. —Esperé a ver si me seguía hasta el siguiente salón. Antes de cruzar la puerta me di la vuelta y lo miré como si fuera a golpearlo, iba a hacerlo, pero quise darle la opción de salvarse, así que le pregunté con la más autoritaria voz que pude hacer: ¿Te puedo ayudar? Y Tom respondió con cara de confusión: Ah, no gracias. Entro aquí, ¿tú vas a entrar? _..._ Me sentí tan tonta.

Sussanah volvió a reír, y Chris ya quería silenciarla metiéndole a la boca ese trozo de pay de limón que aquel _duende_ apenas había probado. Rachel segundó a la azabache y Tom no se quedó atrás, el recuerdo sí que le era gracioso al inglés, por eso el ojiazul se forzó a emitir una tenue risa, despistando con otro sorbo de su cappuccino. Cabía mencionar que su pastelillo de café se estaba secando.

—Menos mal que no probé injustamente la fuerza contenida en esa delicada mano. —dijo el castaño, comiendo otro poco de su pastelillo, mirando fugazmente al australiano.

—Quien lo diría, Tom siendo un acosador. Entonces yo debería ser una blanca paloma. —Chris añadió como si también le viera lo divertido.

Al salir de la fiesta, Chris le hizo un sutil interrogatorio a Tom. El inglés le contó cómo se habían conocido, y que aquella confusión los hizo comenzar a charlar y hacer migas. En pocas palabras, la convivencia en clase era muy agradable. Entre el relato, Chris esperaba escuchar a Tom decir algo como: _Siempre me gustó, y la hubiera invitado a salir pero ella estaba con alguien más y no quise ser inoportuno.._. Pero aquel comentario jamás llegó. Entonces preguntó directamente si ella le interesó en algún momento y la respuesta fue negativa... A medias.

El castaño le mencionó que le pareció linda, y claro que atractiva. Cualquiera querría salir con una chica así, que además de bella era simpática e inteligente, pero no llegó a enamorarse, ni siquiera a verla como un amor platónico. Ella salía con el capitán del equipo de rugby en esos días, aunque no era que Tom se sintiera menos que aquel chico, simplemente el interés por Sussanah fue más _académico_ , por así decirlo. Le caía bien y le gustaba su compañía, eso era todo.

Oírlo decir eso fue un alivio para Chris, aunque… Tal falta de interés de su amigo para con esa chica fue tiempo atrás, ¿qué tal si ahora fuese distinto?

 _No lo creo, no se comporta extraño. Es como si hablara con alguien sin mayor importancia… Además, si en realidad quisiera entablar algo más con ella, me lo hubiera dicho para no venir con Rachel y arruinar sus planes. No habría permitido que su oportunidad escapara…_

Conforme con su deducción, el australiano dejó de preguntarse cosas sin sentido. Cualquier persona que desea conseguir una relación con alguien, o acercarse de una forma más directa, no deja que nadie le eche a perder el momento, por muy su amigo de toda la vida que fuera. Así que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

Pasado un rato de charla, entre más anécdotas y risas, la de cabello azabache fue a retocarse el maquillaje. Rachel por supuesto le siguió los pasos, dejando solos al par de chicos.

—Ahg, ¿dime qué hacemos aquí Tom? —Chris se quejó algo fastidioso, bebiéndose la mitad de su taza.

—Ahm, ¿tomando cappuccino y comiendo pastelillos con Rachel y Sue?

La mofa sutil del inglés provocó que el rubio lo fulminara con la mirada, pero más que inmutarse Tom soltó una queda risa.

—Si recuerdo bien, tú querías venir con Rachel. Dijiste algo como: —alzó la mirada entrecerrada al techo, fingiendo recordar con precisión. —Tú, yo, café, dos chicas, será una tarde muy agradable, piénsalo… —mencionó, llevándose a la boca un trozo del pastelillo de chocolate.

 _Sí, ya sé que fue mi brillante idea, pero era eso o dejar que esa enana se aprovechara de ti... Hey, ¿por qué le dices Sue?..._

Oh sí. En cuanto su amigo le dijera que saldría con _Sue,_ Chris se las arregló para invitarse solo, argumentando que podría llevar a Rachel. Así los cuatro pasarían una tarde _muy agradable._

—Lo sé. Es solo que, ya sabes, llevo un tiempo sin salir con chicas. Había olvidado cómo comportarme con ellas en una cafetería. —resopló sarcástico.

—Pues sales conmigo. Soy lo más cercano a una _chica,_ según tú, y no te quejas por el trato.

Chris sonrió con aquella referencia bromista que Tom le dijera.

—Eso es porque eres diferente.

Le respondió conservando su risueño semblante, mirando fijo al inglés, mientras daba otro sorbo a su cappuccino. Tom devolvió una suave risilla, bajando sus aqua y pinchando el pastelillo, pero no comiéndolo aún.

—Creo que resulta obvia la diferencia. —el castaño alzó ambas cejas. —Para empezar, me hacen falta un par de _buenas_ _razones_ por las que estarías muy interesado en estar sentado frente a mí. —se llevó el trozo de pastel a la boca. —En segundo lugar... No te coqueteo descaradamente cada dos minutos. —claro que lo decía por Rachel. —Y en tercer lugar...

—No me refería a eso.

El australiano lo cortó de modo consentidor, antes de que Tom diera otro punto en esa breve lista de cualidades femeninas que claramente no poseía.

—¿Ah no?

El castaño preguntó medio sonriente, bebiendo de su taza, más el australiano guardó silencio, dedicándose a mirarlo.

Tom bajó el cappuccino. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero al notar que Chris lo miraba con profundidad comenzó a borrarse aquella divertida expresión de su rostro. La inmensidad de aquellos celestes clavados en sus aqua lo estaba sobrepasando, lo hundía y hacía sentirse diminuto, inquieto, acorralado. Era como si se tratase de un pequeño animalito, confrontando cara a cara al depredador que saliera sorpresivamente a su encuentro.

El semblante del inglés marcaba confusión e intriga, bailando sus ojos en aquel mar de intensidad abrumadora, perdiéndose en la bastedad que lo atrapaba sin opción a dejarlo escapar. El tiempo pareció detenerse y los sonidos silenciarse, excepto el incesante golpeteo de su corazón que ensordecía su razón y coherencia.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente todo se volvía tan extraño entre los dos? Tan personal, tan íntimo.

 _¿Por qué cuando me mira así yo… yo siento esto?_

Tom se preguntaba, queriendo hallar la respuesta y a la vez no. Por su parte, Chris no dejaba de observarlo pese a darse cuenta de que los segundos sin decirse nada seguían corriendo, y es que hundido como estaba en esos aqua, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ver su reflejo en aquella mirada. Era inevitable sucumbir ante tanto encanto, ante tan bella ingenuidad que lo atrapaba en un abismo de sensaciones que nadie más hubo provocado en él. Realmente nadie.

Mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza del australiano, todas ellas locuras que seguramente lo meterían en problemas.

 _No rehúyas Tom... No quiero dejar de verme reflejado en ti..._

El ojiazul pedía entre pensamientos mientras Tom sentía la ansiedad atacándolo, pero aun así era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Y hubieran permanecido así hasta que algo más pasara, o el Armagedón estallara, pero justo a sus oídos llegaron las voces de Rachel y Sussanah advirtiendo su proximidad con su charla, por lo que tal idea de que sucediera alguna cosa extraordinaria al estar mirándose mutuamente quedó sin ser expresada, muriendo en sus deseos.

El castaño pareció volver al presente, desviando la mirada inmediatamente hacia las chicas, topándose con su ex compañera de clase. Ella le sonrió y él correspondió más por reflejo que por conciencia, fingiendo demencia al instante y bebiendo un par de generosos sorbos de su cappuccino. Propiamente, Chris les dedicó una sonrisa reservada. Trataba de volver a su pose normal, cosa que tuvo que encubrir haciendo de cuenta que respondía un mensaje de su madre.

Mientras el australiano escribía una serie de letras en desorden, su mente se puso a dar vueltas en la cuestión que a últimas fechas lo tenía metido en debates mentales constantes. Cada vez que enfrentaba la mirada de Tom por lapsos prolongados, sin mediar palabras, su instinto le pedía hacer cosas incoherentes y bastante locas. Era como si el subconsciente le pidiera dejarse llevar, abrirse a la experiencia de averiguar muchas más cosas del inglés, cosas más profundas y cercanas, más personales. Como si ya no le bastara con lo que tenía de él.

Chris comenzaba a notar que aquellos impulsos estaban yendo demasiado lejos, tanto que uno de esos días se le podrían salir de control, llevándolo a hacer algo estúpido. Pero en el fondo era lo que deseaba: Actuar estúpidamente, movido por la tentación de sentir a Tom de otra forma, una mucho más significativa que siempre.

—Ahora vuelvo.

De pronto el ojiaqua se excusó, aprovechando que las chicas ya estaban de regreso y su amigo se había distraído con el celular, aunque su aviso llamó la atención del rubio. Tom desapareció en dirección al baño, necesitaba refrescarse un poco y respirar, pensar, y tal vez auto-sermonearse.

—No, no, no, no, Tom, TOM. ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo? ¿Es que no puedes quedarte mirando a Chris un momento sin que te sientas así? —se recriminaba en susurros, apoyado con las palmas sobre el borde del mármol, mirando su reflejo algo húmedo en el espejo. —Últimamente lo haces… Te pones nervioso por nada, sientes cosas extrañas que, que no deberías sentir, piensas incoherencias como ahora, y esperas por algo que ni siquiera sabes exactamente qué es… ¡Agh! ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Thomas? —agachó la cabeza como derrotado, respirando profundo y constante.

Mientras tanto, Sussanah y Rachel seguían comentando algo sobre la fiesta, pero Chris se había excluido de la charla. Por su cabeza estaba pasando un plan para largarse de ahí, ya estaba harto y quería estar solo con Tom, hacer lo que fuera, ir a donde quisieran, pero solo ellos dos.

—Bien, si las chicas van a retocarse la belleza en pareja por qué no pueden un par de machos alfa.

El australiano tomó por sorpresa a las chicas con su repentino comentario pues estaban muy entretenidas en su tema, pero igual le sonrieron y perdonaron su abandono, retomando su conversación al instante, igual que dentro del baño Tom seguía discutiendo consigo mismo.

—Nada de esto debería ocurrir, es que todo está mal, no tiene sentido, es un enredo, es… Es una locura… Una completa, rotunda y total locura.

—¿Hablando solo?

A Tom se le fue el santo al cielo escuchando detrás la voz de Chris. ¿En qué momento entró? Vaya que debía estar demasiado inmerso en sus caóticos pensamientos para no haber oído abrirse la puerta.

Alzó el rostro, topando a través del espejo los celestes del australiano, quien se había recargado en la orilla del muro que separaba el breve pasillo de la entrada y los lavabos. Chris lo miraba intrigado y analizador. No alcanzó a escuchar la letanía del otro, pero si oyó susurros que parecían cuestionar algo. Y la cara de Tom revelaba estar un poco agitado, además de lo húmedo por haberse enjugado.

—¿Todo bien?

—Ah, sí… Sí, solo… Creo que algo no me sentó muy bien.

No era del todo mentira, y es que aquello que no le sentaba nada bien era lo que estaba descubriendo a punta de subidas y bajadas en la montaña rusa de las emociones.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, viendo al inglés incorporarse y acercarse un poco hacia su lado para tomar papel del despachador y secarse la cara y manos. ¿Le decía la verdad? Los dos frecuentaban esa cafetería, y nunca les tocó sufrir porque el café o los postres estuvieran en mal estado. ¿O es que su malestar se debía a cierta chica que casi lo golpea por creer que la acosaba? Tal vez el tenerla cerca de nuevo si le provocaba algo, después de todo.

—Salgamos de aquí. —fue lo primero que dijo, no preguntando más.

—Podemos ir al cine. —Tom añadió, haciendo una bola con el papel y tirándolo en el contenedor. —Creo que hay una película de comedia romántica y una de animación, alguna les gustará. A menos que sean amantes del suspenso. O en todo caso, dar una vuelta por el centro comercial estaría bien.

—No mencioné que las llevaremos.

Ante la revelación el castaño miró confundido al australiano. Éste le devolvió una media sonrisa parca, la cual daba a entender que no le importaba dejar atrás a Rachel y Sussanah.

—Oye, Chris…

—Dime que en serio te diviertes y regresamos a la mesa.

Con eso Tom se quedó pensativo. Bueno, le agradaba charlar con Sussanah, saber qué era de ella y sus planes para la universidad, pero si Rachel no estuviera presente en su amena tarde veraniega todo sería mucho mejor. Ahora, que si debía poner en una balanza su preferencia entre su ex compañera de clase y su mejor amigo…

—¿Y cómo planeas que nos escapemos? —se recargó en la orilla del mármol, cruzándose de brazos.

Por supuesto, la balanza se inclinaba totalmente hacia Chris, pese a estar padeciendo el agobio interno de un sinfín de confusiones que ese mismo amigo suyo le causaba de un tiempo a la fecha. ¿Masoquismo? Posiblemente, aunque en el fondo era más que eso. Y justamente ese _algo más_ parecía cobrar fuerza día con día en medio de la renuencia de Tom.

En cuanto a Chris, éste alargó poco más esa sonrisa pretenciosa, teniendo el visto bueno del castaño.

—Sólo sígueme la corriente.

.

—Deberías hablarlo con él, no pierdes nada. —Sussanah daba réplica al nuevo tema que trataba con Rachel, mientras esperaban el retorno de los chicos. —Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás si Chris está abierto a una segunda vuelta o no.

—Sí, lo sé. —la de ojos miel soltó un suspiro cansino, picando su pay de manzana con nuez. —Aunque si quisiera volver, creo que ya me lo hubiera insinuado. Y hasta el momento, debo decir que ni siquiera se ha intentado acercar de más. Ha sido muy propio, como si no recordara lo que fuimos alguna vez.

—Tranquila. Dices que tuvo un accidente recientemente, y estuvo en el hospital además. Seguro que aún está un poco inquieto por ello. No lo tomes como algo negativo, solo sigue mostrándole que te importa, no debe tardar en decirte algo.

Rachel asintió, sonriendo apenas, escuchando el animoso comentario de Sussanah. Así era, la trigueña no solo había regresado a su antiguo vecindario para visitar a sus familiares y amigos, sino porque extrañaba a Chris. De ser posible buscaría reanudar su relación de antaño con el australiano, incluso estaba dispuesta a quedarse. O seguirlo, ahora que se veía próximo el ingreso a la universidad. Rachel tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, y encontró que en serio quería a Chris para algo más que solo un romance de meses.

Dejando el tema de la posible reanudación de una relación, ambas chicas tomaron de sus tazas, comentando alguna que otra cosa no tan relevante hasta que vieron volver a un apresurado Chris con cartera en mano, cosa que las inquietó al instante.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Tom? —Sussanah preguntó, asomándose desde su sitio para ver detrás del rubio.

—Voy a llevármelo.

Chris dijo casi con autoridad, sacando unos billetes para dejarlos sobre la mesa, aunque suavizó un poco su forma de expresarse a la azabache.

—No se siente bien. Parece que algo le cayó mal, así que lo llevaré a casa. —la cara de preocupación de Sussanah hizo que se carcajeara internamente, pero aun así fingió ser condescendiente. —Lamenta que no hayan podido pasar más tiempo Sue.

—Oh, nada de eso. Dile que no se preocupe, podremos vernos cuando se sienta mejor.

 _Claro duende. Pierde cuidado, yo le digo… Sí, como no…_

—Maneja con cuidado.

Rachel le pidió y Chris asintió, dándose vuelta en un parpadeo para ir por su amigo. Las chicas, y algunos curiosos, alcanzaron a verlos salir por el pasillo poco después. El australiano apoyaba al inglés para caminar hasta llegar a la camioneta, lo ayudó a subir, aguantando la farsa por si los veían, y luego de cerrarle la puerta fue corriendo al otro lado. Prendió el motor y entonces emprendieron la huida sin rumbo inicial.

Cabía decir que quien se haría el enfermo iba a ser Chris, pero habiendo encontrado a Tom algo extraño en el baño pues ya estaba más que lista la coartada.

Tom, ya _mejorado_ , se enderezó sobre el asiento y giró para ver la cafetería por el cristal. Una risa traviesa no se hizo esperar por parte de Chris, pero el castaño no lo segundó al instante. Se le quedó viendo con aire acusador.

—¿Qué? —y el cínico Hemsworth todavía preguntaba.

—Acabamos de fingir un mal estomacal para huir de un par de chicas. ¿Sabes cómo nos hace ver eso?

—Ahm, ¿cómo un par de chicos inteligentes?

—Cómo un par de patanes.

—No del todo, pagué la cuenta. —puntualizó, mirando a Tom por el espejo. —Hey, relájate. Te di la opción de quedarnos y elegiste huir conmigo, no puedes culparme por ello.

Eso era cierto. Tom pudo haberse negado y quedarse más tiempo en la cafetería, incluso ir al cine como propuso, pero eligió escaparse. En serio debía estar mal de la cabeza por usar algo tan vil como un engaño, solo para zafarse de una reunión con una buena amiga, y sobre todo, para irse con el causante de su inquietud. Pero, si lo veía desde otro punto, en el fondo estaba rogando porque el tiempo pasara volando. Fingir que le agradaba la compañía de Rachel era estresante, así que debía agradecer que Chris lo sacara de ahí.

Más relajado el inglés negó, acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento junto con una sonrisa en sus labios. A final de cuentas no se arrepentía.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —miró al rubio, quien no despegaba la vista del camino, pero su rostro reflejaba cierto brillo satisfecho.

—Estamos cerca del acuario, vayamos a dar una vuelta.

—Suena bien.

Decidido el camino tomaron el próximo retorno hacia la izquierda. Realmente sería un trayecto corto, pues un par de kilómetros adelante llegaron al gran acuario submarino, cerca de la playa. Era martes, y usualmente no había tanta gente entre semana, aunque por ser temporada vacacional si había una afluencia aceptable.

Chris estacionó la camioneta y apagó el motor, saliendo al mismo tiempo que Tom. Dejó activada la alarma y entonces fueron directo a la taquilla por sus boletos. Incluso les dieron un par de pines con el logo del acuario. Dentro se encontraban los estands con la respectiva mercancía, también otros con alimento chatarra y golosinas, igual que algunas máquinas de sodas y helados de crema.

Ambos se encaminaron por el pasillo, donde a cada lado en la pared estaban algunos recuadros con información y gráficos audiovisuales. Pronto llegaron al extenso corredor de vitral, que permitía llenar la vista con gran variedad de pececillos que iban de un lado al otro con su peculiar movimiento de aletas, abriendo y cerrando la boca para atrapar oxígeno. También se podían apreciar otras especies como estrellas de mar, tortugas e hipocampos, algas, tiburones pequeños y medianos, medusas, anguilas y más. Prácticamente, dentro se estaba rodeado de flora y fauna marina.

Había algunos otros observadores, además de Chris y Tom, familias más que nada. Los niños se pegaban al cristal y señalaban los pececillos, preguntando por qué tenían tal o cual color, o por qué no todos se llamaban igual si eran tan parecidos entre sí. El par de chicos estuvo unos minutos observando como los demás y luego siguieron su recorrido hacia otra zona. Aquella área estaba solitaria, y vaya que pareciera ser obra del destino aislarlos de la gente pues nadie se aparecía. Eso daba cierto matiz privado al ambiente, uno que el inglés estaba resintiendo, viendo disimuladamente el reflejo de Chris a través del cristal.

De repente la mirada de su amigo se anclaba en la suya, como si supiera que lo observaba, y le sonreía con aire solemne. Tom le correspondía sin decir nada, y luego hacía de cuenta que el mundo marino lo hechizaba con su vasto y enigmático panorama, aunque en realidad buscaba tranquilizar su ligero sobresalto.

—¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos todos juntos de niños?

El australiano evocó aquel recuerdo añejo para dispersar el silencio incómodo que comenzaba a prolongarse, mencionando aquella vez en que siendo unos pequeños de ocho años, sus familias acudieran en conjunto al acuario. Tom sonrió ante la memoria.

—Sí, fue muy divertido. Tú y yo corríamos de un lado al otro. Nos pusimos a jugar con las manos sobre el cristal, simulando que éramos tiburones y nos comíamos todos los peces que se cruzaban frente a nosotros. —rió bajo, caminando despacio sin dejar de ver el movimiento acuático. —Emma y Liam aun no llegaban. Luke seguía por aquí, igual que Sarah, y…

Calló breves instantes dedicándose a mirar un pez payaso, pero en cuanto el pez se alejara, el castaño quedó mirando su reflejo. La soltura de momentos atrás se fue apagando, dejando trémula nostalgia.

—Y tus padres seguían juntos.

Chris acabó la frase por su amigo, acercándose a su lado izquierdo. Tom asintió, apenas haciendo una mueca con sus labios, bajando la mirada hacia su borroso reflejo en el piso negro con fino puntillado blanco.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la separación de sus padres. Lo tenía superado con algo de esfuerzo y mucho apoyo de su mejor amigo, quien siempre buscaba la forma de sacarle una sonrisa cuando lo notaba demasiado cabizbajo como para dejarlo ver su perfecta sonrisa británica. En su momento, a Tom le dolió verse en medio de una familia dividida, no poder compartir plenamente con todos al mismo tiempo, tener que hacerlo por partes y por temporadas.

Acostumbrarse al hecho de ver a su padre los fines de semana o dos veces al mes, cuando tenía demasiado trabajo, era hasta cierto punto frustrante para un chico de catorce años, que nunca se esperó pasar por una fractura familiar como esa. Pero poco a poco el castaño fue aceptando el hecho de que si las cosas entre sus padres no funcionaron como una pareja, era mejor disolver la unión y llevar una relación respetuosa y cordial, antes de que todo se volviera un caos.

Un divorcio no tenía por qué ser un episodio más amargo de lo que debía, ni mucho menos tormentoso, menos aún para los hijos, quienes nada tenían que ver en el desgaste del matrimonio. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando los recuerdos hacían acto de presencia. Más al haber sido un proceso _indulgente_ , por así decirse, los buenos tiempos superaban por mucho los malos, antes, durante y después de la separación de Diana y James. Y vaya que las malas experiencias dentro del núcleo eran realmente contadas, casi nulas.

—Si no hubieran pensado en ustedes, habrían seguido juntos. Habrían cometido el mismo error que muchos al creer que debían mantenerse unidos, aunque ya no se amaran, precisamente por el bien de sus hijos. Y créeme, seguramente todo estaría vuelto un infierno ahora.

El rubio le daba consuelo con aquellas palabras, tomando el cuello de Tom con su diestra, inclinando ligeramente el rostro. El inglés asintió, frunciendo el ceño suavemente, no alzando la vista.

—Lo sé. Es solo que a veces recordar cómo era antes trae de vuelta el deseo de que alguna vez pudiera ser así de nuevo… —soltó un quedo suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. —Pero sé que no sucederá y es mejor así. Al menos aún se llevan bien. —añadió, fijando sus aqua en los celestes, sonriendo despacio.

—Se quieren de forma distinta, pero el amor que les tienen a ti a y tus hermanas no ha cambiado. Siguen siendo una familia pese a todo, eso es lo que cuenta.

Chris le dijo, no apartando su mano de aquel níveo cuello, incluso lo presionó suave para asentar sus palabras, aunque no solo provocó confianza en Tom sino algo más. Fue una corriente eléctrica que viajó por toda la espalda del inglés, esparciéndose luego hasta su pecho, donde su corazón latió fuerte. Por un instante su mirada aqua fue a dar sobre los labios del australiano, pero al siguiente apartó la vista, posándola nuevamente sobre el piso.

—Sí, es lo que cuenta al final. —mencionó quedo, tomando un profundo respiro y recobrando el ánimo, fingiendo que su piel no clamaba por mantener la cercanía. —Bien, suficiente drama. No nos escapamos para venir a lloriquear y perdernos todo esto.

Dicho aquello el castaño avanzó, dejando al ojiazul un tanto rezagado y pensativo, mirándolo alejarse por el pasillo, conservando la sensación de la tersa y cálida piel del otro bajo su mano… Estuvo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

 _Si supieras lo que estás haciéndome Tom… Tal vez querrías meterme con los tiburones o yo mismo me arrojaría… ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas sentir esto? Dímelo por favor porque no logro comprenderlo…_

Luego de soltar un lánguido suspiro, Chris negó y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa resignada, apresurándose a darle alcance a Tom. Pronto hubo otros temas de conversación menos grises que mantuvieron los pensamientos descabellados de cada uno lejos de sus mentes atormentadas. Hicieron una breve parada en una de las máquinas por un par de sodas y papas, cuando el celular del inglés empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

—Sussanah. —avisó al australiano, quien le quitó el móvil para atender la llamada.

—Se supone que estás indispuesto. —le dijo antes de contestar. —¿Diga? Ah, Sussanah. Hola, soy Chris

— _Chris, hola. ¿Cómo está Tom? Espero se sienta mejor._

—Sí, de hecho se quedó dormido hace un rato. —miró al castaño. Éste no hizo gesto alguno. —No te preocupes, hierba mala nunca muere. —sonrió de lado, y ahora sí Tom curvó los labios a discreción.

— _Descansar le hará bien. Gracias por atender la llamada y por estar al pendiente de él, me quedo más tranquila. Lo llamaré en la noche para saber cómo sigue._

—Claro, seguro estará como nuevo.

— _Espero que sí. Adiós Chris. Y gracias de nuevo, sigue cuidándolo por favor._

—Por supuesto. Adiós. —enseguida cortó la llamada, entregándole de vuelta el celular a Tom. —Servido.

—No sé si debo agradecer o avergonzarme por mi actuar.

—Agradecer, definitivamente.

—De acuerdo… Entonces, agradezco a mi hermano de otra madre por hacer de mí un fugitivo de las chicas. Será tu culpa si me creo fama de escurridizo.

Claro que Tom bromeaba, sobre todo en la _queja_ por lo de ser visto por las chicas como alguien que les huía. Sinceramente no le prestó atención en ese momento a su falta de preocupación, solo no sentía que fuera tan importante. Al menos no tanto como pasar tiempo con Chris, sin tener que dividirse entre él y una novia.

Chris... Siempre Chris tenía que aparecer en sus pensamientos, anteponiéndolo en todo, siéndole fiel de un modo fuera de lo común, fuera de toda congruencia.

Por otra parte, la mención de la frase _hermano de otra madre_ curiosamente no le sentó al australiano como en ocasiones anteriores. Fue una clase de muro con el que se topó de sorpresa, pese a que usualmente ambos se referían al otro de esa manera desde hacía mucho, pero ahora encontró que realmente no le agradaba que lo llamara _hermano_. Es que… Simplemente ya no le llenaba ser solo eso, él quería ser más. Chris deseaba ser más para Tom, aunque aún no lo descifrara completamente. Sin embargo, comenzaba a ver.

—Cuando quieras. Será un placer solaparte siempre que sea necesario.

Chris le devolvió junto con un guiño, haciendo gruñir por lo bajo y rodar los ojos a Tom, pero no por molestia verdadera.

—Algo me decía que serías una muy mala influencia, y no, no fue mi madre ni tampoco papá. —tomó camino de nuevo, destapando y bebiendo de su soda.

—¿Mala influencia? —el rubio le siguió los pasos, probando también de su lata de cola. —Yo diría más bien que somos el equilibrio, como el ying y el yang.

—¿Tú crees? —Tom lo miró sonriente por sobre el hombro.

—Estoy seguro. —Chris afirmó, colocándose a la par del castaño, perdiéndose ambos por el pasillo entre charla y risas livianas.

.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde viendo peces, comiendo chatarra, presenciando un show con delfines y focas, y hablando sobre cosas de la universidad, para variar, aunque no trataron el tema tan hondamente. La palabra _vacaciones_ les impedía pensar con seriedad al respecto de su próximo nuevo ciclo universitario. Ya podrían planear sus rutinas cuando el tiempo se acercara y para ello aún faltaban unas semanas, por lo que debían aprovechar y disfrutar todo lo que pudieran hasta decirle adiós a la dulce holgazanería.

Y hablando de diversión, bien que mal, haberse escapado de la cafetería resultó ser una idea bastante provechosa pese a la desgracia ajena. Si es que se le podía llamar así al plantón que les hicieron pasar a Rachel y Sussanah.

El sol estaba ocultándose apenas cuando se estacionaron frente a la casa de Tom. Intercambiaron unas palabras más por la conversación que mantenían, al menos el castaño siguió otros veinte minutos dentro del auto. En realidad una parte de él no quería despedirse, lo mismo que Chris, por eso el australiano buscaba alargar lo más posible aquella plática, y le alegraba notar que su amigo no cortaba la continuidad, eso significaba que tampoco quería irse todavía.

—La próxima vez hay que levantarte la mano cuando pidan voluntarios para el show. —mencionó el rubio con diversión. —Quiero verte siendo arrastrado por un delfín y luego arrojado al aire cual saco de trigo. —y es que eso pasó con el voluntario.

—Lo hago si tú alzas la mano también. —Tom declaró como diciendo: _Seguro, solo porque tú lo dices lo haré._ —Somos el dúo dinámico, así que si yo hago el ridículo, tú lo haces junto conmigo.

—Convénceme.

Chris lo retó mirándolo con pretensión, pero más que dejarse intimidar por aquella expresión Tom fingió demencia, sabiendo que tenía una carta bajo la manga. O mejor dicho, una revista.

—Ahm, ¿qué te parece si tu nueva colección de Surf'n Beach llega misteriosamente a las manos de tu madre?

—No lo harías. —el ojiazul se mantuvo confiado hasta que vio algo de malicia en la expresión del otro. —¿Cierto?

—No me pongas a prueba y no lo averiguarás.

—Eres un chantajista, ¿sabías?

—Me pregunto de quién lo habré aprendido. —dijo el inglés en pose pensativa.

El par acabó riendo, aunque poco a poco fueron silenciándose, dejando vagar en el aire una sensación algo tensa.

Ninguno hablaba, tampoco se miraban, y mucho menos terminaban de despedirse. Tom se mordía los labios, queriendo dirigir sus aqua hacia Chris pero no decidiéndose, optando por recargarse en el asiento y mirar el cristal a su derecha. En tanto, el australiano quería hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales no cooperaban, como si de modo inconsciente lo frenaran para no hacer, o decir algo que lo metiera en un dilema del que no sabría cómo salir. Así que prefirió solo mirarlo en silencio, aprovechando que Tom se veía abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Chris se perdió por segundos prolongados en la faz de Tom. Su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de serenidad y meditación, un poco de intriga y algo de indecisión. Un impulso lo hizo alzar ligeramente su mano derecha, teniendo la intención de llevarla hacia la mejilla de su amigo pero apenas si movió su diestra, regresándola sobre su muslo y apretándolo suave, reprimiendo el angustioso deseo de tocarlo. De haber continuado, no solo habría rozado la suave piel, no. Chris no se hubiera conformado con un sencillo contacto, se conocía de sobra.

—Tom…

De pronto lo llamó. El castaño le prestó atención, más al girar su rostro no encontró los celestes del otro. Chris miraba por el parabrisas con expresión dubitativa.

—¿Por qué huiste de la cafetería conmigo? —preguntó, no encarando al inglés todavía. —Creí que estabas a gusto con Sussanah. Querías verla, por eso la invitaste a salir, ¿no?

Ahora fijó su mirada en la aqua. Tom sostuvo el contacto visual, buscando en aquel cielo azul y encontrando seriedad mezclada con intriga.

—¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte?

Tom se sintió como en un callejón sin salida. Ahora que lo pensaba no _pensó,_ solo actuó en el momento, impulsado por algo que lo hizo decidirse por Chris en lugar de Sussaah. Pero sinceramente no tenía una respuesta elocuente para dar como argumento válido, y eso lo puso nervioso, pues debería ser capaz de expresar una idea sólida sin dudar. El problema es que no sabía realmente por qué lo siguió, cuando cualquier otro en su posición hubiera mandado al cuerno a su amigo para quedarse a charlar con una linda chica.

Apartó la mirada, haciendo de cuenta que la diminuta araña fuera del cristal del parabrisas era una especie demasiado interesante. Por otro lado, el australiano sentía que Tom tardaba demasiado en darle una respuesta. Diez segundos le parecían diez minutos, pero aun así esperó.

—Supongo que… —el inglés comenzó en tono bajo, pensando decir una cosa, pero cambiando de última instancia por otra con matiz de broma —Quise portarme un poco mal con una chica para ver qué se sentía. Ya sabes, experimentar el _lado oscuro de la fuerza_ por una vez, así dejarás de tacharme de santurrón

Giró su rostro junto con una sonrisa que parecía real. Menos mal se le ocurrió algo que decir en lugar de:

 _Creo que me he acostumbrado a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo contigo, tanto que pensar en pasar ese tiempo con alguien que no seas tú, pues, es extraño. Así que, si debía elegir entre ella y tú, bueno… No tenía que pensarlo dos veces. Aunque alguien en su sano juicio no echaría por la borda la oportunidad, por lo tanto debo estar demente… Pero aun así no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…_

Decirle eso no era una cosa tan extraña, ¿o sí? ¡Era la verdad! ¿Qué clase de mal había en esa respuesta si era lo que Tom pensaba? Además, seguramente Chris se regodearía, hinchando su orgullo por saberse preferido, y verlo feliz lo hacía feliz. Entonces, ¿qué problema había? Pues como fuera, parecía ser que el castaño sí le veía lo malo. Era como si con esas palabras _violara algo_ , una ley o tratado, como si implicara dar a entender otra cosa de la que realmente era, pero… ¿Qué era realmente?

Precisamente esa incertidumbre de no poder dilucidar con precisión lo que no le dejaba expresarse libremente, le provocaba un súbito temor a dañar algo en su entorno con Chris. Ese temor no existía antes, vaya, ni siquiera le preocupaba la forma de comunicarle sus ideas al australiano, o el cómo las interpretara. Todo era tan natural, y de repente todo se volvió tan rebuscado. A ese paso tendría que buscar ayuda profesional de un _loquero._

Entre tanto, Chris se había quedado en silencio, sopesando las palabras de Tom y escudriñando en sus aqua, como si algo no terminara de convencerlo. Presionó un poco más con sus celestes y luego sonrió de lado, recargando la cabeza en el asiento y mirando al frente.

—Tienes razón, soy una muy mala influencia para ti. —comentó más relajado, a lo cual el castaño sintió alivio.

—Deberías aprender algo de mí, como yo lo he hecho de ti. —Tom devolvió en sintonía con Chris.

—Nah, ser un perfecto príncipe encantador no es lo mío. Prefiero seguir siendo un renegado hijo de puta, es una vocación mucho más interesante y fácil de seguir.

—Muy cierto. Algunos somos buenos siendo seres de luz, y a otros, el exceso de luz no les viene tan bien. —poco más sereno el ojiaqua se permitió mofarse un poco.

—Amén por eso.

El rubio alzó su puño y el inglés no necesitó preguntar para entender. Cerró su mano y acercó el puño hasta chocarlo con el otro. Un disimulado suspiro de tranquilidad fue escapando despacio del pecho de Tom, como si el peligro de algo desconocido hubiera pasado.

—Bien… Quisiera quedarme a seguir alimentando tu ego pero debo entrar ya. —anunció el castaño con suave resignación y Chris asintió.

—Nos veremos después.

Por un instante, Tom se quedó congelado en el asiento, vagando por el azul de aquella mirada. Le gustaba tanto ese tono cielo claro, tan nítido, que podría pasarse horas enteras perdido en él. Algo lo estaba impulsando a moverse, queriendo acercarse al australiano, pero la conciencia lo detuvo casi intempestivamente volteando la acción al abrir de la puerta. Más el vértigo se quedó rondando dentro de su estómago.

—Descansa Chris.

Le dijo con una suave expresión, bajando de la camioneta y cerrando la puerta, yendo a paso liviano por el camino de piedra. Desde la entrada se giró a verlo por última vez. Chris alzó su diestra, llevando sus dedos índice y medio hacia su ceja y luego sacándolos hacia delante, a modo de despedida. El castaño no pudo evitar sonreírle de nueva cuenta, es que era tan expontáneo hacerlo, que mantenerse _firme_ con su amigo era casi imposible. Si Tom alguna vez dijera que lo odiaba, tal vez lo diría por esa tremenda capacidad que tenía para darle sentido único a sus días a su lado, y por arrancarle sonrisas de la nada.

La puerta se cerró al poco, pero el australiano parecía ver lo que sucedía detrás de ella. El candelabro sobre la marquesina ya se había encendido a falta de luz de día. Sus celestes se movieron, siguiendo imaginariamente a Tom por detrás del ventanal cubierto por la cortina, quien primero saludaría a su madre y hermanas, que podrían estar horneando galletas o haciendo algo juntas en la sala. Luego, su amigo atravesaría la estancia para subir por las escaleras hacia su habitación, donde la luz se prendería. Y como si realmente lo viera todo en ese orden la luz se encendió en el cuarto del inglés.

Chris no supo nada, solo dejó que su impulso lo guiara a tocar el claxon un par de veces. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Tom se asomara con esa perfecta sonrisa, cómo preguntándole con su gesto entre divertido y extrañado: _¿Sigues aquí?..._ El rubio solo quería verlo una vez más, antes de prender las luces de la camioneta y arrancar, dejando a Tom con la frente recargada en la ventana, suspirando con pesadez y cerrando los ojos.

El inglés le dio la espalda a la ventana, quedando medio sentado en la orilla, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo. Su corazón aún seguía latiendo con rapidez, como si hubiera estado corriendo y se detuviera en seco. En serio, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho si no se calmaba. Inhaló profundo y alzó la cabeza risada, misma que recargó tras de sí, al tiempo que iba soltando el aire. De repente algo lo hizo mover sus aqua hacia una repisa con varios objetos especiales que le habían sido obsequiados, entre ellos un peluche de beluga de ojos azules. Era _la Beluga Hemsworth._

Como si el peluche lo llamara con su dulce mirada celeste, Tom fue hacia la repisa. El animalito de felpa seguía metido en su estuche de plástico transparente, lo sacaba muy poco para no ensuciarlo ni estropearlo, pero tenía tiempo que no lo tenía entre sus manos, así que lo sacó, casi como si sacara una pieza de arte invaluable. De hecho siempre lo hacía de esa forma. Dejó el estuche sobre la repisa, llevándose el peluche para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Sintió su suave textura entre sus dedos, jugó con las aletas y sonrió.

Aquel amiguito había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de Chris, y no era cualquier regalo de cumpleaños, no. Esa beluga de peluche fue el primer presente que el australiano le diera, hacía poco más de once años.

Aun recordaba lo que su amigo le dijera, tiempo después, cuando le preguntara por qué no le había dado el clásico oso con un moño al cuello. Chris le dijo que no quería darle algo común como eso, el clásico oso o perro de peluche. Se vio tentado a comprarle un conejo, incluso un dinosaurio, pero no era lo que buscaba, y no sabía lo que en realidad quería darle hasta que se topó con aquel animalito alvino de tierna expresión y curiosos ojos azules. A Chris le fascinaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mar, las criaturas marinas, las olas, y encontró en esa beluga el regalo perfecto.

Eso era lo que Chris quería, que fuera único, algo especial, y que cada vez que su amigo viera su obsequio recordara que él se lo había dado.

Por eso era tan preciado para Tom, porque ese obsequio representaba el inicio de una amistad sólida y verdadera, una conexión casi imposible de creer, que había crecido junto con ellos y traspasado la línea del tiempo. Incluso podría traspasar la línea misma del afecto sin darse cuenta siquiera. Y el nombre tan peculiar que eligió para el animalito lo tomó del nombre de su amigo, como una clase de homenaje. Además, él solía pensar que se le parecía en el color de los ojos.

Justo el inglés se quedó viendo los celestes de su Beluga Hemsworth, no pudiendo evitar imaginarse que Chris lo miraba. Se perdió por segundos, pasando su pulgar derecho sobre la frente del peluche, bajando por su amplia nariz en una suave caricia. Un trémulo golpecillo impactó contra su pecho, siguiéndole una sensación que mezclaba incertidumbre y extraña emoción. Resopló algo frustrado cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba viendo a Chris en un peluche, y peor aún, que sentía las mejillas arderle.

Se dejó caer de espaldas contra la cama, estampando el peluche en su cara, y permaneció así por unos instantes, tratando de despejar la mente, buscando aislar toda sensación fuera de clara sensatez que rondara en su interior.

Esa noche Tom se durmió con ese animalito tan especial entre sus brazos, como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho. Lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho como si temiera perderlo, y es que ese temor era real, tanto que lo estaba proyectando. En lo profundo de sus emociones Tom tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo, no comprendía de dónde le había nacido esa inquietud pero pensarlo le angustiaba, le oprimía el corazón y lo hacía rogar porque jamás sucediera una cosa así.

No sabría cómo sería su vida sin Chris en ella. No sabría cómo pintar una sonrisa en sus labios, ni ponerle color a su mundo, sin la presencia de ese chico australiano al que tanto afecto le tenía… Un afecto que parecía expandirse hasta llegar a doler.

Tom no lo sabía, pero el mismo miedo que sentía, Chris lo padecía por su cuenta.

Sentado en el piso bajo la ventana, mirando el tenue resplandor plateado de la luna pegando contra la pared contraria, el ojiazul pedía a quien estuviera ahí arriba que no le permitiera sentir algo que alejara a Tom de su lado. Cada vez era más claro el mensaje y no quería escucharlo, si lo hacía sería atarse la soga al cuello, condenar lo que tenían por algo que jamás podría suceder, pero sus peticiones no tenían más respuesta que: _La aceptación era el primer paso a la superación…_

Chris no podía ni debía aceptar nada, solo necesitaba volver a ser el de antes del accidente, cuando solo le importaba cazar olas, obtener su lugar en la universidad, y no pensar en lo fuerte que se estaba tornando ese afecto que sentía por Tom. En lo mucho que anhelaba su compañía, en todo lo que haría por él.

Si sentirse así no era desafiar toda probabilidad y estadística, descubriendo sentimientos más grandes y complicados que pura amistad, entonces que alguien probara qué demonios era.

.

Dos días pasaron desde la fuga de la cafetería. Cómo había prometido, Sussanah llamó a Tom, y como era de esperarse el castaño le compensó con otra salida, solo que esta vez no le dijo nada a Chris. Le debía una charla decente a la chica, pues ella partiría pronto rumbo a Norte América para seguir con sus estudios universitarios de sicología en Harvard, así que avisar a Chris que se verían de nuevo no era opción. Menos todavía si se le ocurría invitar a Rachel otra vez.

No, definitivamente no era la opción.

Por supuesto, la culpa le caló cuando el australiano le mandara un mensaje, preguntando qué planes tenía para un jueves por la tarde, ya que había quedado pendiente un reto con la consola y el miércoles debía ir a una revisión médica de rutina. Tom se excusó, diciéndole que saldría con sus hermanas y su madre, pero al siguiente día podría pasar toda la tarde con él, ganándole juego tras juego sin piedad.

Haciendo un recuento, esa era la primera vez en todos esos años que le mentía para no verse, y ciertamente no sentía orgullo ni placer al ocultarle que se vería con Sussanah. La noche previa estuvo a punto de comunicárselo, por si es que se llegaba a enterar para que no hubiera malos entendidos, pero no lo hizo. Además, ¿por qué habría malos entendidos?

Tom se sacudió las ideas que lo llevaban a pensar en tener problemas con Chris por algo sin sentido. Si Chris se molestaba ya lo hablaría con él y tendría que entender, además no era de su propiedad. No recordaba haber firmado algún tipo de _contrato,_ donde quedara estipulado que tenía prohibido tener otras amistades, además del australiano, y verse con ellas cuando quisiera sin la presencia de su amigo por excelencia. Tenía todo el derecho, al igual que Chris, de frecuentar amistades externas a ellos, aunque en el fondo aún le causaba cierta duda irracional actuar sin consultarle.

Por otro lado, el rubio se pasó la tarde jugando con Liam, y vaya que su hermanito era diestro con los juegos de video. Ya le había ganado uno de Moto Cross y empatado otro de Fórmula 1.

—¡Jaja! ¿Quién es el amo? ¡Vamos, dilo! —el pequeño Hemsworth le restregaba a su hermano su hazaña.

—No cantes victoria aun, niño. Desempate o nada. —Chris retó fingiendo estar indignado, mientras seleccionaba un nuevo rally.

—Admítelo, tienes miedo de perder conmigo.

—Sigue soñando mocoso. —sentenció el mayor, acomodándose en el sillón e iniciando el tercer round. —Vamos a ver si eres tan bueno en el circuito de Mónaco. —el más difícil del repertorio. —Recuerda que si gano serás mi esclavo por una semana entera, desde el amanecer hasta que te vayas a dormir. Y no planeo liberarte tan temprano de tus deberes. —sonrió de lado, sabiendo que él tenía un puntaje excepcional en ese rally, mientras que su hermanito apenas probaría suerte.

—Sí, sí. Y tú harás lo mismo si te gano. Además, me comprarás un helado de sabor diferente todos los días y me llevarás a ver una carrera de Fórmula 1. —los dedos ya le cosquilleaban sobre el control.

—¿Listo?

—¡Me estoy haciendo viejo Chris!

El rubio mayor sonrió divertido, iniciando de una vez por todas el juego ante la exasperación de su hermano, quien ni tardo ni perezoso arrancó su vehículo casi derrapando, lo que le dio a Chris la ventaja. Sin embargo, Liam volvió al ataque pisándole los talones, pero Chris le cerró el paso, haciendo que el auto del pequeño australiano se bamboleara, pegando contra los muros de contención y sintiendo el vibrar del control entre sus manos.

—¿En serio me vas a ganar?

—¡Uy, cállate! ¡Me desconcentras tonto!

Del otro lado de la sala, Leonie miraba a sus hijos con una sonrisa. Chris y Liam no se llevaban del todo _bien_ , casi siempre estaban de conflicto en conflicto, pero sabía que solo era su forma de expresarse mutuamente ese cariño que sentían el uno por el otro, pues ya los había visto convivir sin un solo amago de pelea. Además, mientras su hijo mediano permanecía en el hospital, el menor dejó ver su tristeza preguntando cuándo despertaría y volvería a casa.

Por su parte, cuando Chris despertó y vio de nuevo a su familia le aseguró a Liam que no se libraría tan fácil de él, y que tenían muchas cosas por hacer y deshacer juntos todavía.

—¡Chris!

El niño se quejó de nuevo pues su hermano le cerró un posible atajo, pero la queja del menor solo aumentó el sentido de competitividad juguetona del mayor. Si bien era religión pasar su tiempo con Tom, no desmerecía el tiempo con Liam. Después de todo era su pequeño hermano y parte de su mundo, si lo hiciera a un lado sería ignorar parte de lo que era, y pese a todos esos pleitos entre ellos Liam le agradaba… Aunque a veces quisiera colgarlo de un perchero.

.

Rato más tarde, caminando por la acera, un chico inglés llevaba del brazo a una chica de sonrisa amplia. Venían contándose anécdotas graciosas que sin más los hacían reír sueltamente, algunas veces casi hasta llorar, aunque las risas cesaron una vez deteniéndose frente a una casa de fachada blanca con madera.

—Ha sido una linda tarde Tom. Me alegra haber charlado contigo, aunque sea por última vez. —le dijo con suave nostalgia, a lo que Tom trató de animarla.

—Hey, no digas eso. Algún día podríamos vernos de nuevo cuando ambos seamos profesionistas. Tendremos la oportunidad de viajar, y quien sabe, igual nos topamos en la calle o en el subterráneo. El mundo es pequeño, todo puede pasar.

—Eso es muy cierto. Nunca se sabe que ocurrirá mañana.

La salida con Sussanah había llegado a su fin entre despedidas y deseos de volver a verse en un futuro. Tom le sonreía con calidez a la chica, y ella a su vez le devolvía una dulce expresión. El castaño la había llevado hasta su casa, luego de ir a la cafetería de la vez anterior, siguieron al cine y terminaron con un recorrido por el centro comercial. El que hubiera sido su plan, antes de huir con Chris.

—Cuídate Sue. Espero verte siendo una de los mejores sicólogas. —le dio un abrazo, siendo correspondido al instante.

—Lo mismo digo de ti Tom. Suerte en tu carrera y también suerte en el amor. Ya es hora de que una chica te haga sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Sussanah lo decía entre broma y verdad, haciendo reír de nervio al inglés. No sabía por qué a su mente de pronto llegó el nombre _Chris,_ y el rostro de su amigo comenzó a materializarse en sus pensamientos, era como si de alguna forma inconsciente se bloqueara o corrigiera la sentencia, cambiando la opción femenina por la de él. Trató de no parecer como si le hubieran dicho algo inapropiado. Lo inapropiado en sí era pensar en Chris, mientras vagaba en el aire la referencia al amor que aún no tocaba a su puerta… O eso creía.

Así que Tom solo asintió, asegurándole que lo vería con alguien cuando se encontraran de nuevo.

—Hasta pronto Sue. Ten un buen viaje y escríbeme de vez en cuando, yo lo haré.

—Me parece bien, te leo pronto entonces. —la chica se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla junto con otro abrazo, dejándolo ir finalmente

—Ah, por cierto… —Tom se giró ya estando de camino. —Deja que los chicos vayan delante cuando cambies de clase, así no creerás que te persiguen.

La de cabello azabache no pudo evitar reírse con la referencia bromista del castaño. Éste alzó su diestra para despedirse de nuevo, y dando vuelta sus pasos lo llevaron de regreso a casa. Podría tomar un taxi pero la tarde era tranquila, además aun había luz y le agradaba percibir el aroma fresco y salino que viajaba en la brisa proveniente de la playa. Incluso le pasó por la cabeza ir a casa de Chris, pasar unos minutos con él y charlar, pero decidió verlo después.

Al poco de llegar, la madre de Tom lo recibió con un par de sobres.

—Llegaron hace un rato.

Diana le tendió los sobres con un semblante cómplice que provocó intriga en el castaño. Éste tomó las cartas sin cambiar de expresión, misma que se volvió sorpresa y emoción cuando vio de dónde provenía el primero: Colegio Universitario de Londres.

Sin decir nada se apresuró a abrir el sobre, no guardando cuidado al hacerlo. Sacó la carta y comenzó a leer:

—A quien corresponda… —hizo una pausa. —Por medio de la presente, se informa que el aspirante a cursar la carrera de Administración Comercial y Empresarial, Thomas William Hiddleston, ha sido aprobado para llevar a cabo su formación universitaria en nuestras instalaciones. —una sonrisa más que formada curvaba sus labios, ante una similar de su madre. —El registro para acreditar su asistencia, así como para la asignación departamental y de matrícula, se realizará a partir de la última semana del mes de julio del año en curso, hasta el décimo día del mes de agosto. El inicio del ciclo escolar comenzará el día doce de agosto. Sé bienvenido a formar parte de nuestro equipo.

Hubo un breve silencio, donde Tom releyó la carta con premura y apenas moviendo los labios para asegurarse que lo que había leído si estaba escrito ahí.

—Me quedé mamá… ¡Me quedé! —aunque lo había dicho, todavía no se lo creía.

—Cariño, muchas felicidades.

Diana lo abrazó de inmediato, pero Tom, aun abrazando a su madre, seguía viendo la carta con impresión alegre. No es que dudara de sus capacidades para entrar a una de las más prestigiadas universidades de toda Inglaterra, pero la razón que lo tenía tan contento era que no estaría tan lejos de su madre y Emma, y además que podría ir a visitar a su padre más seguido, y que seguramente Chris también estaba dentro.

No por nada se pasaron largas horas de estudio para el examen de admisión, se esforzaron tanto que a veces alguno se quedaba a dormir en la casa del otro, con tal de estar perfectamente bien preparados.

.

 _-.- Flash Back -.-_

Estudiar para los exámenes de admisión en cada etapa era cada vez más difícil. Y angustioso. Las evaluaciones ya no eran tan simples, sino que ahora presentaban un océano de preguntas capciosas y respuestas dudosas, todo se transformaba en una clase de tortura psicológica que ponía a prueba la resistencia del cerebro, entre ansiedad y frustración ante un estancamiento mental acompañado por cansancio.

¿Por qué el camino a la realización estaba tan lleno de piedras, arbustos, precipicios y una que otra mina? Eso pensaba Chris, quien tendido sobre una colchoneta en el piso de su habitación trataba de seguir con la guía de matemáticas que Tom leía concentradamente y en voz alta, sentado en flor de loto sobre otra colchoneta junto al australiano.

—Si el resultado de la ecuación anterior hubiese sido mayor que 492, habríamos…

—Agh, suficiente. —el australiano se quejó, cerrando el librillo y dejándolo a un lado, llevándose luego ambas manos sobre el rostro.

—Ya casi terminamos, solo faltan un par de problemas.

—Tom, llevamos estudiando desde el mediodía y son las diez. Mi cabeza va a estallar si no tomamos un descanso ahora, y no creo que quieras explicarle a mi madre porque mi cerebro está esparcido por el suelo y las paredes. —aun hablaba con el rostro cubierto. Tom sonrió con ternura, soltando un suave suspiro.

—De acuerdo, creo que nos merecemos un descanso. —cerró el librillo, estirándose para tomar el de Chris. —Además avanzamos más de lo que pensé. Mañana terminaremos la sección de matemáticas y podemos empezar con…

—Día de paro laboral, suena bien para mí. —alzó el pulgar derecho.

El castaño no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo mientras negaba, mirando al _abatido_ australiano.

—¿Juegos de video?

—Soda, helado y palomitas. Acepto.

Chris añadió con expresión aliviada, tendiendo los brazos a sus costados. En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Leonie, quien llevaba una charola con dos vasos de leche y un platón con deliciosos pretzels de canela y azúcar.

—Chicos, está perfecto que quieran prepararse muy bien, pero tomar un descanso no les hará daño. —decía con maternal trato, mientras coloca la charola en la cómoda junto a la cama de su hijo.

—Hemos terminado por hoy. —anunció el inglés.

—Y mañana nos la pasaremos jugando en la consola y comiendo chatarra. —el ojiazul completó.

—Se han estado esforzando mucho estos días, así que merecen un premio a su dedicación. —les sonrió al par de adolescentes, aunque su hijo permanecía tendido y con los ojos cerrados. —No se desvelen, descansen.

—Buenas noches señora Hemsworth.

—Hasta mañana má, descansa. —el rubio alzó la mano derecha, formando la _v_ de la victoria.

Leonie cerró la puerta entonces. Y como su amigo permanecía sin señas de ir a levantarse, Tom fue por la charola, dejando las guías de estudio y algunos libros de álgebra y cálculo sobre el escritorio donde estaba una laptop.

—Vamos, me comeré todos si no revives. —bromeó el castaño, acomodando la charola en el breve espacio entre ambos. Luego tomó un sorbo de leche y mordió uno de los pretzels.

—No soy muy fan de las cosas dulces, lo sabes.

Chris respondió pero acabó por incorporarse, quedando sentado frente al inglés. Tomó su vaso de leche y lo bebió hasta casi la mitad ante la mirada risueña de Tom. Luego se comió medio pretzel.

—Pero lo admito… Necesito un poco de dulzura luego de largas horas de tortura mental. —se llevó a la boca la otra mitad del pretzel y sorbió un poco de leche.

—Si seguimos así, no habrá ningún problema para entrar a la UCL. —comentó el ojiaqua y también bebió de su vaso.

—Por supuesto que no habrá problema. Tú y yo saldremos de Eaton juntos e iremos a Londres juntos, o me retiro del surf. —Chris le guiñó un ojo totalmente confiado.

—Para que apuestes tu gran pasión suena serio. —dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

—¿Apuestas algo?

El australiano le miró con presunción. Tom pensó unos instantes, mordiendo el pretzel en su mano.

—Me corto el cabello a rape.

Chris se botó de la risa al imaginarlo, contagiando al castaño.

—Suena justo _Tío Lucas_.

Ambos siguieron hablando mientras terminaban con ese platón de dulce alegría.

Era casi media noche cuando la luz de la habitación se apagó, pero no por ello callaron. Mantuvieron la conversación por un rato más al pie de la cama del rubio, misma que nunca era usada por Tom cuando se quedaba en casa de Chris. No porque éste no le cediera su lugar, sino porque el inglés prefería estar en igualdad de condiciones. Si su amigo dormía en una colchoneta, él haría lo mismo. Pasaba igual cuando era Chris quien se quedaba en casa de Tom para estudiar los fines de semana.

Sin lugar a dudas, los dos chicos hacían un equipo bastante completo y funcional. Con toda esa dedicación y empeño puestos en su objetivo la probabilidad de quedar juntos era alta. Tenían confianza en que todo saldría como lo habían planeado, pues la vida recompensa el esfuerzo y también lo que se desea con fervor. Y todo parecía indicar que así sería.

 _-.- Fin Flash Back -.-_

.

Sarah y Emma venían bajando las escaleras. Hubo más felicitaciones por parte de la mayor, y un poco de tristeza por parte de Emma, pues sabía que su hermano debía irse pronto y no quería. Aunque Tom le prometió llevarla de paseo alguna vez y volver a casa para vacaciones, donde le compensaría la ausencia.

—¿Y el otro sobre de dónde llegó?

La rubia mayor hizo mención, dándose cuenta que su hermano tenía otro sobre sin abrir. O romper, en todo caso. Tom se había olvidado por completo del otro sobre, así que pausó su alegría por un instante, tomando el sobre y volteándolo para ver el emblema de otra universidad.

—Cambridge. —dijo casi desinteresado, sacando la carta con más calma que la anterior. —Por medio de la presente… —leyó en susurro, acaparando la curiosidad de las tres mujeres, bueno, dos y una niña. —Bienvenido a Cambridge. —finalizó sin el mismo impacto que tuviera la carta anterior.

Aquella notificación no le había llegado al azar, Cambridge fue su segunda opción. ¿Segunda? Si, pues aunque resultara obvio que muchos la pondrían como primera al ser la mejor posicionada en el ranking, Tom tenía una importante razón para haberla desplazado, y esa razón era que entre las carreras que se enlistaban en su oferta académica no se encontraba la que Chris tenía pensado estudiar. Así que buscando, encontraron que la UCL era el único campus que tenía ambas carreras en su lista y por eso se empeñaron en pasar ese examen.

Tom ya lo había hecho, esperaba que su amigo pronto le dijera lo mismo.

—Cambridge, definitivamente.

Sarah mencionó, emulando un poco de seriedad ansiosa. Diana miró curiosa a su hijo, Emma miró a los tres y Tom se quedó callado, como si estuviera en uno de esos concursos de preguntas y respuestas, donde sabes lo que debes responder pero el conductor con su labia macabra te pone en contradicción para hacerte perder.

—Ah…

—Lo que decidas, tu padre y yo lo apoyaremos.

Las palabras de su madre le trajeron alivio. La UCL ocupaba la tercera posición en el top diez pero no por ello carecía de calidad, y verdaderamente no deseaba cambiar de parecer pese a que su hermana mayor quisiera dar su voto a favor.

—Escogí Cambridge como segunda opción, así que… Será la UCL.

El inglés resolvió con seguridad, ganando una mueca resignada por parte de Sarah, pero siendo comprensiva al final. Justo en ese momento su celular vibró, cosa que lo instó a sacarlo sin demora. Intuía quien era.

—Chris. —se alejó de las mujeres y la niña, quienes fueron a la cocina por algo de fruta y cereal.

— _¿UCL?_ —se oyó la pregunta al otro lado, haciendo que el corazón de Tom acelerara y una sonrisa abierta dejara ver sus dientes perfectos.

—UCL.

Bien, el destino sí que era benevolente. Tom pudo haber creído en algún momento que Chris y él pudieran no seguir el camino juntos, fuese porque alguno de los dos no fuera aceptado, o porque hubiera una razón extrema que los obligara a separarse, pero por lo visto la fortuna les sonreía. Por supuesto, el australiano tenía su lugar asegurado en la misma universidad a la que recién el castaño había resuelto ir.

¿Alguien se atrevería a dudar ahora del plan universal que deseaba mantenerlos unidos? Posiblemente no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bajo La Piel**

 **Capítulo 4**

Un suave oleaje mojaba la orilla de la playa solitaria, llevando consigo la caricia de una brisa fresca y salina que rozaba cándida el rostro de Chris. Los rubios cabellos del australiano se mecían de vez en vez, dándole una ligera sensación de paz, mientras sus celestes se perdían en la inmensidad del mar. Sin embargo, esa _paz_ no era tal, o al menos no lo era plenamente.

Chris se sentía extrañamente pensativo y cabizbajo en aquella tarde veraniega. Por más que intentaba no podía sacar a Tom de su cabeza, y entre más buscaba dejar de pensar en él, aquel dulce rostro inglés se aferraba con mayor fuerza a su mente. Y no solo ahí. Cerraba los ojos y lo escuchaba hablar, reír de esa peculiar forma que tanto le fascinaba, incluso podía sentirlo y oler su aroma, como si en verdad estuviera ahí, a su lado. Lo detallaba en su memoria, y sin darse cuenta lo estaba grabando profundo en su corazón de un modo muy diferente a lo que alguna vez pudo pensar.

 _Tom... Maldición, ¿es que acaso?... No, no podría ser, solo estoy confundido... Solo eso_ _…_

La incertidumbre matizaba sus pensamientos, mirando el mar agitarse un poco, provocando que las olas rompieran en el arrecife y dejaran escuchar el sonido del impacto contra las rocas.

Justo así se sentía Chris cada vez que su mente lo torturaba con una idea que se le antojaba absurda respecto al castaño: Agitado como el mar, desorientado como un bote a la deriva, incierto y vulnerable ante la tormenta por venir. Era en verdad una agonía vivir cada día dándose cuenta de cosas que habían dejado de ser lo que eran. Cosas que se tornaron confusas, tomando un rumbo distinto en el camino, y ahora se volvían secretos que se guardaban con celo y se escondían tras una máscara de indiferencia y negación.

 _¿Por qué?_

Se cuestionaba en silencio, culpable por lo que sentía, con la mirada pesada y profunda fija en el horizonte. Dejar que un sincero cariño fraterno se convirtiera en amor, uno que comenzaba a doler mientras más respiraba y palpitaba con fuerza bajo su piel, parecía ser una lenta muerte que poco a poco estaba consumiéndolo.

Se había enamorado de Tom, de su mejor amigo, su hermano por elección.

Y además de eso, la otra cuestión que tanto lo abrumaba era que se trataba de un chico. Jamás le hubo pasado algo parecido antes. Sentir atracción y algo más que eso por alguien de su mismo sexo simplemente no formaba parte de su pensamiento, y aquello bien podría calificarlo de locura, y tal vez lo era, pero con Tom... Con él era distinto.

Tom despertaba algo en su interior, era cálido y se agolpaba en su pecho, lo hacía querer poner el mundo a sus pies, le daba motivos para despertar y ser mejor cada día, sembrándole una extraña fuerza que no había experimentado con nadie. Aunque también le causaba angustia pensar lo que su amigo provocaba en él.

—Absurdo, no puedo estar... Diablos, no puedo, no debo...

Se dijo a sí mismo en un quedo susurro, terminando por pasar sus manos entre su cabello en señal de frustración, tendiéndose de espaldas a la arena mientras soltaba un largo y acongojado suspiro.

Llevaba días, semanas con la misma idea dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que sucediera, y precisamente con Tom? ¿Qué era lo que le hacía tan especial de _ese_ modo? ¿Acaso su mirada transparente y dócil? ¿Su sonrisa que todo lo iluminaba, así fuera un día nublado? ¿O ese encanto que irradiaba con tanta naturalidad, esa tierna ingenuidad, que a pesar de sus casi veinte conservaba tangible y lo hacía perderse en su sola presencia?

A esas alturas, Chris dudaba poder seguir aparentando normalidad estando cerca del inglés, a quien por cierto esperaba. Hubiera ido por él a su casa para llegar juntos como siempre, más prefirió avisarle cuando ya estaba en la playa. No se sentía muy seguro de irlo a buscar como era costumbre, pero aun así deseaba su compañía. A pesar de ser consciente ahora de tal dilema que no le permitía respirar libremente, no podía evitar querer estar a su lado. No entendía por qué necesitaba verlo si le provocaba esas emociones encontradas tan agobiantes, solo quería estar con él, escucharlo, percibirlo cerca.

Pero estando solo con sus demonios esperando verle, Chris resentía esa confusión y desespero tortuosos de cuando uno se sabe inquieto por algo y no tiene más remedio que fingir estar relajado frente a la causa, cuando en realidad por dentro se está hecho un completo caos que amenaza con destruirlo todo a su paso sin poder detenerlo.

Maldita la hora en que descubrió ese sentimiento atravesando su pecho. Maldito el momento en que dejó que sucediera. Maldito él por ser como era y no darle opción alguna más que amarlo así... Porque de verdad lo amaba.

.

 _Qué raro... Chris suele avisarme que quiere ir a dar la vuelta, o al menos lo hace parado frente a la puerta de la casa_ _…_

Pensaba Tom, ajustando el cinturón de sus jeans y guardando su celular en el bolsillo delantero derecho. Alzó algunas prendas de ropa esparcidas por su cuarto, las metió en el cesto, se miró al espejo y salió al pasillo para bajar las escaleras.

—Vuelvo más tarde mamá.

El castaño avisó. Su madre estaba sentada en la sala leyendo lo que parecía ser un memorándum del colegio donde enseñaba. Sarah y Emma habían ido al parque por unos helados.

—Tengan cuidado amor. Mantén a Chris fuera del agua.

Tom sonrió con aquello.

—Tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver si trata de subirse a una tabla.

Dicho esto el inglés abrió la puerta, subió a su bicicleta y pedaleó hacia la playa. Aun iba pensando en lo extraño que le parecía que su amigo no fuera por él. No le dijo que estuviera fuera de casa, o tuviera deberes por terminar, y por eso era mejor reunirse allá. Lo único que decía el mensaje fue: _Estoy en la playa, ¿puedes venir?_ La respuesta del castaño: _Te veo en quince minutos_.

 _Tal vez riñó con sus padres al hablar sobre volver a surfear, ahora que se encuentra mejor…_

Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, tomando una calle poco transitada a su derecha.

.

Chris se había quedado perdido entre pensamientos, olvidándose de su entorno como si estuviera en medio de la nada, que al percibir que alguien se acercaba su corazón se detuvo por un instante para luego acelerar en milésimas creyendo que Tom había llegado. No se movió de su sitio acostado en la arena y con los brazos tras la nuca. Trató de calmarse, trató de mostrarse como siempre: Despreocupado y flojo, sin embargo no tuvo que fingir una postura ligera realmente.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

La voz de Rachel hizo que el alma de Chris le volviera al cuerpo y respirara de nuevo con calma. El rubio giró el rostro a su izquierda, notando las piernas bronceadas de la chica. Llevaba puesto un corto short de mezclilla, una blusa vaporosa color melón de delgados tirantes, unas sandalias y un bolso café atravesando sobre su pecho.

—Soy algo predecible. —devolvió junto con una sonrisa, recibiendo otra de parte de Rachel.

—¿Algo? Diría que bastante.

La chica se sentó al lado del australiano, al tiempo que éste reía quedo y se incorporaba para poder conversar mejor.

—Que puedo decir. Cerca del mar es donde mi alma se siente más en contacto con su propia naturaleza.

—Vaya, que poético. —la ojimiel curvó sus labios en una sonrisa divertida, misma que Chris correspondió.

—Gracias. Tengo talentos ocultos.

—Eso noto. —Rachel aun sonreía cómodamente, aunque luego adoptó un semblante poco más cálido. —¿Cómo te sientes? Imagino que no puedes esperar subirte de nuevo a una tabla.

—Sí, bueno... Me siento mucho mejor, solo debo seguir los cuidados y esos ejercicios de rehabilitación para el cuello y las vértebras. Pero se puede decir que prácticamente estoy del otro lado. —suspiró fugaz, viendo el mar con resignado anhelo. —Aunque eso de surfear de nuevo tendrá que esperar un tiempo.

Chris la miró, empezando a detallar su rostro y fijándose luego en aquellos orbes miel. Siempre le pareció que tenía unos ojos hermosos... Pero no tanto como otros de tonalidad aqua.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te has divertido en tus vacaciones?

—Uhm... Sí, supongo que sí.

La de cabello rizado soltó un cansino suspiro al contestar, abrazando sus rodillas al pecho y fijando su mirada en el oleaje frente a ellos.

—Salgo con mis primos, venimos a la playa. Ha sido entretenido, aunque... —dudó sobre decir lo demás. —Me gustaría que te nos unieras alguna vez, ya sabes, las viejas amistades se extrañan a veces y... quisiera pasar tiempo contigo, antes de volver a casa.

La chica giró el rostro para ver al rubio con una mirada que revelaba algo que él pudo comprender. Se quedaron así por algunos instantes, sin decir nada, escuchando solo el agua removerse. Lentamente Rachel fue acercando el rostro hacia Chris, quien no se apartó. Tal vez si la besaba su confusión con Tom se resolviera y no resultara ser nada, más que un momento de absurdos pensamientos y emociones trastocadas. Tal vez no estaba enamorado de Tom y solo era idealización, o una clase de capricho pasajero, algo que se iría tan pronto apareció.

Así, los labios de Rachel atraparon despacio los del australiano. Chris afianzó el beso, marcando el movimiento suave pero firme de sus labios.

El beso era lento, como si ambos estuvieran reconociéndose, buscando vestigios de lo que algún tiempo compartieron. Sin embargo nada quedaba, al menos no en Chris. Él en verdad tuvo esperanza de hallar el gusto por aquella chica que en su tiempo le atrajera, pero no pudo encontrar un solo remanente, ni deseos ni emociones. En cambio descubrió una sensación miserable por imaginar que eran los labios de Tom los que besaba y no los de Rachel.

Por su parte, ella esperaba que ese beso fuera el reinicio de algo más, algo que no habría de suceder ni esa tarde ni otra después.

.

Tom arribó justo a los quince minutos que acordara con el rubio. Llegó presto por el muelle, deteniéndose al final del mismo donde dejó asegurada su bicicleta. Admiró por un instante aquel bello panorama que se pintaba con letárgica perfección, con el sol comenzando a esconderse por el horizonte, en medio de un cielo azul celeste, naranja y rosado, y el azul ondulante del mar, que con su trémula brisa revolvía sus risos castaños.

Era una tarde muy hermosa sin duda. Había presenciado cantidad de ellas junto a Chris, pero el inglés presentía que de algún modo extraño esa sería distinta. No sabía qué la haría diferente a las demás pero algo sucedería.

De pronto le sobrevino un fuerte estremecer provocado por ese nervio que no lo abandonaba, pero que solo aparecía cuando se sabía cerca de su amigo. Trató de relajarse, dejando escapar un largo suspiro que se perdió entre el sonido del mar, y bajó del muelle para caminar hacia la playa, cavilando en cosas que aún no sabía cómo explicar. Cosas que Chris seguía provocándole y que se negaba a tomar como ciertas porque simplemente era una locura. El solo hecho de considerarlas ya lo era, y aceptarlas como una verdad solo aumentaría su inquietud y confusión.

 _¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Por qué con Chris me siento_ _…_ _raro? Es_ _…_ _Es como si_ _yo_ _…_ _No Thomas, nada de eso, NO ES ESO_ _…_ _¿Pero entonces qué demonios es?_

Tan metido en pensamientos iba, mirando sus pasos en la arena como si de esa forma pudiera vislumbrar la respuesta a sus preguntas, que no se percató de cierta escena que hubiera preferido no atestiguar. Tom alzó la mirada, solo para encontrarse a la distancia con una pareja besándose a la luz del atardecer. Una pareja que le resultaba demasiado familiar, y le era conocida porque los había visto antes.

El efecto fue inmediato para el castaño al darse cuenta de quienes eran. Fue deteniéndose despacio, fijando sus aqua sobre la pareja para confirmar lo que sus ojos incrédulos veían.

 _Chris y Rachel... ¿Besándose?_

Su ceño se frunció y su mirada desencajada clavada en ellos se cubrió de triste cristal, mezclado con amargo desconsuelo. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente como si quisiera decir algo, gritar, llamar su atención para que se detuvieran, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Solo permaneció quieto y silencioso, mirando con dolor, sintiendo el mismo atravesar su pecho de un tajo limpio y certero que le abrió una herida profunda y sangrante.

 _Chris..._

Susurró su nombre entre pensamientos, preguntando un por qué. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué cuando dijera que no la amaba, que no significó algo real para él? ¿Es que ahora si tenía un significado?

Tom no pudo evitar que lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. Mientras más miraba más roto se sentía, como un vaso de cristal que cae de la mesa y se estrella contra el suelo, dejando esparcidos los trozos de su frágil esencia. Finalmente decidió que ya no quería seguir observando, así que bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta para irse lo más rápido y callado que pudo, rogando porque no le descubrieran marchándose.

A cada paso que daba, Tom llevaba consigo una horrenda sensación de impotencia mezclada con ira y recelo, igual que un indescriptible punzar agudo en el pecho. Lo sentía contraerse, temblar y expandirse, para luego encogerse y estallar.

Ahí tenía su respuesta a todas esas interrogantes que lo atormentaban cada vez que pensaba en Chris de un modo distinto al de solo un amigo. Ahí tenía la verdad frente a él, restregándole en la cara lo que se había negado a aceptar, lo que tuvo que comprender del modo más amargo y doloroso que jamás pudo imaginar.

.

Varios segundos pasaron antes de separarse lentamente. Rachel tenía una nueva esperanza aflorando luego de aquel beso, pero para Chris fue como haber traicionado la confianza de alguien. De Tom.

—Lo siento Rachel.

Fue lo primero que dijo el rubio, mirando entre apenado y derrotado a la chica, quien al principio se notaba medianamente confundida.

—No tienes que disculparte Chris, yo lo inicié.

Mencionó con ligera despreocupación y una suave sonrisa, hasta que algo la hizo cambiar su expresión por una intrigada. La mirada del australiano, al igual que su semblante, reflejaba verdadero arrepentimiento y cierta culpa. Rachel pareció entender la razón.

—¿Hay alguien? —preguntó.

Chris no respondió con palabras de inmediato, solo bajó la mirada, sumió los labios y luego asintió.

—Hay alguien... En verdad lo lamento, no quiero que me pienses un imbécil, es solo...

—Hey, tranquilo. —la ojimiel cortó de tajo sus palabras con aire comprensivo. —No tienes que darme explicaciones, solo... Solo fue un beso.

Sonrió como si nada importante hubiera ocurrido, volviendo a abrazar sus piernas y colocando su barbilla sobre las rodillas para mirar al sol ocultándose frente a ellos.

—No voy a mentirte… Creí que tal vez podríamos intentarlo de nuevo, o al menos recordar cómo era cuando estábamos juntos.

—El tiempo pasa Reich. También pensé que podría redescubrir algo al besarte de nuevo, pero... —no tuvo decisión para decirlo, más ella lo hizo por él.

—Pero tu mente y corazón le pertenecen a alguien más.

Rachel giró el rostro para fijarse en los celestes del australiano por los que viajaba una verdad rotunda y contundente, provocando que la chica se sintiera enternecida, aunque también algo triste. Una mirada como esa, llena de alguien, iluminada por un amor fuerte y profundo, jamás la recibió de Chris.

—El amor es así cuando es real... —le acarició la mejilla izquierda con su diestra, con lo que el rubio le dedicó una cansina sonrisa. —Ella es muy afortunada.

 _Ella_ _…_

Chris casi suelta una risilla irónica por escuchar la referencia más _obvia_.

—No lo sé. —suspiró. —Tal vez yo no sea la persona que necesita en su vida. Soy demasiado impetuoso, y hago tonterías que me llevan al hospital.

—Bueno, ciertamente necesitará tener un temple de acero y mucha paciencia para aguantarte y no enloquecer. A menos que ya esté un poco demente. —devolvió bromista, riendo junto con Chris.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio, donde ambos se miraron advirtiendo la despedida. Sin embargo, fue Rachel quien lo hizo con palabras poco después.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme.

—Claro… Gracias por comprender. Encontrarás a tu príncipe azul uno de estos días.

—Me conformo con un plebeyo que me haga sentir una reina. —dijo sonriendo de lado, acercándose luego a darle un beso en la mejilla. —Adiós Chris. Y por cierto... —se levantó mientras hablaba. —Si no lo sabe, díselo. Después podría ser demasiado tarde.

Rachel intuyó por la actitud de Chris que su _chica_ no estaba enterada de lo que el australiano sentía, cosa que al ser cierta, hizo que éste riera quedo y asintiera.

—Cuídate Rachel.

—Tú también.

Dicho aquello, la chica de risos ondulantes se alejó a paso lento por la playa, dejando a un Hemsworth bastante pensativo. Ella tenía razón, tal vez debería hablar con Tom acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo. Se suponía que eran los mejores amigos y los mejores amigos se confían todo, incluso algo como eso. Quien sabe, igual pasaba un milagro y el inglés le correspondía. Todo puede suceder, ¿no?

—¿Y si lo pierdo? —murmuró para sí, viendo la estela rojiza del sol matizando el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Su inseguridad era válida pues qué le aseguraba que Tom seguiría dirigiéndole la palabra después de confesarse. Podría tomarlo con toda gentileza y calma, como solo el castaño lo haría, pero… ¿Si después de eso las cosas entre ellos cambiaban? ¿Si nada volvía a ser como antes? Chris no quería perderlo, y temía que al revelarle sus sentimientos Tom se alejara sin más. En serio, Chris no soportaría el distanciamiento, moriría en vida si se supiera un ser extraño a ojos del inglés.

 _Tal vez sea mejor no decirle nada por ahora_ _…_ _Aunque no estoy seguro cuánto tiempo podré soportar sin hablar_ _…_

Tomada la decisión, el rubio se quedó en el mismo sitio esperando a su amigo, pese a que ya eran casi diez minutos extra de la hora acordada.

Por otro lado, de vuelta en el vecindario, el castaño cerró la puerta de su casa tan estruendosamente que la perilla se sacudió, y sin avisar de su regreso fue directo a las escaleras, subiendo raudo para ir a refugiarse dentro de su habitación. Claro que su intempestiva llegada no pasó desapercibida para su madre y hermanas, quienes horneaban brownies de chocolate en la cocina.

—¿Tom? —llamó Diana, viendo a su hijo desaparecer sin siquiera contestarle.

Era claro que Tom no deseaba hablar con nadie en ese momento. Lo único que quería era tirarse en la cama, cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada y no saber de absolutamente nada. Estaba realmente molesto, frustrado, agobiado, una tormenta se había formado en su interior y la soledad era su mejor amiga en ese instante. Necesitaba calmarse, antes de desquitar su enojo con quienes nada debían.

—Idiota Tom… Eres un idiota…

El inglés se decía entre dientes, tirado boca abajo, mientras sentía que sus ojos ardían y se humedecían. No podía estar llorando, era estúpido querer llorar por algo tan tonto, por él. Pero ahí estaba, apretando los párpados para no dejar escapar una sola lágrima sin conseguirlo realmente.

—¿Tom? ¿Cariño, estás bien?

Diana había seguido a su hijo. Tocó un par de veces la puerta de su habitación, llamándolo suave, antes de abrir y ver al castaño cubierto con la almohada en la cabeza. Aquello le preocupó e inmediatamente se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la orilla y palpando la espalda de Tom.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No irías a ver a Chris? —preguntó con maternal paciencia, mirando las manos tensas de su hijo sobre la almohada.

—Sí, pero… Es que, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme horrible, así que mejor volví.

Apenas si movió la almohada y giró el rostro para responder, no dejando ver más allá de la punta de la nariz hacia abajo. Si su madre notaba sus ojos rojos se alarmaría en serio, y no podía simplemente decirle que estaba llorando de rabia por ver a Chris besándose con su ex.

—Te traeré unas aspirinas y un vaso con agua.

—No, no hace falta. —declinó el ofrecimiento, pues sabía que para el dolor que estaba sintiendo ni siquiera una caja de aspirinas haría efecto. —Solo quiero dormir un rato, seguro se me pasa en un par de horas.

—De acuerdo. Vendré más tarde por si necesitas algo, ¿sí?

La mujer recibió un quedo asentimiento de su hijo para luego salir del cuarto. Justo en ese momento el celular de Tom vibró en el bolsillo de sus jeans, lo sacó y vio que se trataba de Chris, una llamada porque seguramente ya se le había hecho extraña su demora. El inglés frunció el ceño, casi fulminando la pantalla con la mirada cristalina, lo apagó y dejó en el buró con algo de brusquedad, luego se echó encima la almohada otra vez y la apretó sobre su cabeza.

¿Estaría haciendo un drama de algo sin sentido? Las respuestas eran nebulosas en su mente.

.

—Vamos Tom, contesta.

El australiano ya iba por la tercera llamada y nada. Optó por mandar un mensaje, esperó un minuto y no recibió contestación. El cielo ya estaba casi oscuro en su totalidad y el oleaje más activo, ni que decir de las estrellas que comenzaban a salir. Fue que Chris se levantó, algo serio cabía mencionar, sacudió la arena de su pantalón y metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros. No había llevado su bicicleta ni la camioneta, necesitaba pensar mientras caminaba, así que fue de vuelta al vecindario a pie. Claro que no iba a su casa sino a la de Tom.

¿Le habría pasado algo? Tom jamás llegaba tarde, ni tampoco le cancelaba sin decirle nada. Además, la primera llamada si había entrado, las otras dos recibió la clásica grabación de: _Su llamada será transferida al buzón de voz, deje su mensaje después del tono_ , lo que significaba que su amigo apagó el celular. Eso ya era muy extraño, por lo que dedujo que algo no estaba bien.

Ya frente a la puerta de la casa Hiddleston el australiano tocó el timbre y esperó un momento, antes de serle abierta la puerta por Sarah. La rubia le devolvió una suave sonrisa.

—Chris, hola.

—Hola Sarah. Ahm, vine a ver a Tom. Quedamos de vernos en la playa pero no llegó, le marqué al celular y no contesta, así que…

—Oh, lo siento. Parece que tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y regresó, pensamos que sabías.

Ante la explicación de la rubia, Chris la miró intrigado y preocupado al tiempo que negaba despacio.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Claro, sube. Le hará bien que hayas venido.

Sin perder tiempo fue directo a las escaleras, subiendo casi con urgencia. Tocó la puerta, llamó leve, esperó un par de segundos, y al no haber respuesta Chris abrió muy despacio. Se asomó apenas, encontrando que Tom le daba la espalda. Como el castaño no le dirigió una sola palabra o se movió intuyó que estaba dormido, así que se metió al cuarto en total silencio para no despertarlo. Al ir avanzando enfocó el celular de su amigo sobre el buró, luego lo vio a él mientras seguía. Su mirada celeste mostraba la preocupación que le inquietaba, haciendo juego con el entrecejo fruncido.

Qué raro… Tom no solía enfermar seguido y menos todavía tener dolor de cabeza. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no le dijo nada y le aseguró que iría? ¿O por qué no le contestó para decirle que tuvo que regresar en el camino?

Chris rodeó la cama del inglés, fijándose en su rostro contraído. Tenía el brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza, el derecho sobre la cintura y su cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo. En serio parecía estar lidiando con un fuerte malestar, y por supuesto que eso pasaba, solo que el australiano no se imaginaba la clase de dolencia que su amigo padecía.

Sin hacer ruido se sentó contra la pared, justo frente al castaño, y ahí permaneció por casi media hora. Se quedó mirándolo, queriendo acercarse y acariciar su rostro, susurrarle algo, incluso le pasó recostarse detrás de él y abrazarlo por si así le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Haría cualquier cosa por Tom, la que fuera, pero debía mantenerse al margen y esperar. Esperar mientras la duda lo torturaba.

Rato después, el inglés parecía que por fin despertaría pues se removió despacio, al tiempo que aspiraba profundo por la nariz, llamando así la atención del rubio. Éste se quedó en su sitio, con la mirada fija en los párpados que pronto se alzarían y dejarían a la vista un par de gemas aqua. Tom fue abriendo lento los ojos, y lo primero que vio no fue la pared blanca sino una mirada celeste algo penetrante, cosa que lo hizo inquietarse, aunque no demostró el efecto ni tampoco otro tipo de emoción. Solo observaba a Chris con semblante parco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Luego de varios segundos de mutismo y lucha de miradas Tom preguntó. Su voz sonaba áspera y fría, Chris jamás lo había escuchado hablar con ese tono, por lo que le pareció demasiado extraño. Igual que le era extraña esa mirada recelosa que le era devuelta.

—Nunca llegaste y no contestaste cuando te llamé. Me preocupé, así que vine a ver si todo estaba bien… Sarah me dijo que tuviste dolor de cabeza. —cuestionó sin apartar sus celestes de los aqua.

—Sí. —respondió. —Lo siento, la cabeza estaba matándome. Lo último que quería era arruinar la tarde y ya no pude avisarte… El dolor era insoportable. —su mirada pareció afilarse al decirlo. —Lo lamento.

—No hay problema.

Dijo el australiano, callando un momento y detallando el rostro de su amigo, queriendo encontrar respuestas a sus dudas, pero no pudo hallar más que cierto reproche contenido.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor.

No, en realidad no estaba mejor. De hecho, ver a Chris le traía de nuevo la imagen que lo atormentaba y le hacía querer sacarlo a jalones de su habitación.

¿Por qué tenían que ser tan cercanos como para que se le permitiera libre entrada a su casa? No quería verlo, su presencia le molestaba, le ofuscaba, le aturdía. Quería que se fuera, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin verse obvio? ¿Cómo pedirle que se largara sin llamar la atención, sin levantar sospechas? ¿Cómo cuestionarle algo de lo que no tenía derecho y menos aún razón de ser?

—Sabes, creo que necesito calmarme. Ya no duele tanto pero sigo sintiendo punzadas e hinchazón, mañana estaré como si nada, así que…

Dejó inconclusa la frase, esperando que Chris la entendiera y con ello se retirara. El australiano bailó su mirada en la del inglés captando el mensaje al instante, más tratando de ocultar su desilusión por sentirse aislado.

—Claro.

Entonces se levantó, aunque esperó un poco antes de irse. Realmente no quería apartarse de Tom, pero al parecer su amigo estaba indispuesto y tal vez molesto. Eso percibió Chris, más no estaba seguro porque era como si su presencia fuera la causa de su enfado.

—Ahm, vendré a verte mañana al mediodía. Tendré el celular prendido toda la noche por si necesitas algo, hablar, lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante el ofrecimiento el castaño apenas asintió y apartó su mirada de la otra. Chris se sintió fuera de lugar, como si de pronto no tuviera nada que hacer ahí, en serio NADA. Por supuesto que se entristeció por la actitud tan escueta y cortante de Tom, él jamás lo había tratado así, es más, Chris no sabía que Tom pudiera comportarse de esa forma. Lo había visto enfermo, decaído, incluso enojado, y nunca se portaba como ahora lo hacía, siempre buscaba reírse de su desgracia para no sentirse tan mal. Por lo tanto, era claro que había algo más detrás de toda esa parquedad, la pregunta era ¿QUÉ? Y sobre todo ¿POR QUÉ?

Chris hubiera querido averiguar la verdadera razón en ese instante pero no lo creyó prudente, no deseaba causarle molestias a su amigo y menos todavía provocar un enfado real entre ambos por ser precipitado, así que esperaría que fuera un nuevo día para intentarlo. Si Tom necesitaba un momento de soledad se lo daría, ya podrían hablar con calma.

—Descansa Tom.

Se despidió sin mayor ceremonia y salió de la habitación, dejando a un chico inglés que tan pronto oyó la puerta cerrarse se acunó de nuevo en su cama, ocultando su rostro y apretando los párpados, igual que sus manos cerradas en puño estrujaban la tela de la almohada.

¿Por qué dolía tanto un corazón roto?

.

La mañana siguiente pareció tardar una eternidad en llegar, al menos Chris lo percibió así, y es que apenas si pegó los ojos durante la noche. Se la había pasado pendiente del celular, pensando en Tom, en ese peculiar modo a la defensiva de tratarlo, en su mirada que lo traspasaba como si él fuera el culpable de su padecer.

¿Qué le hizo?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pensaba y se rompía la cabeza volviendo en sus recuerdos de días atrás y no encontraba nada que sirviera de referencia. Tal vez fue algo que para él no representó nada realmente trascendente en el momento, pero que posiblemente Tom lo tomó a mal. Aunque si hubiera sido de esa forma el inglés se habría encargado de hacérselo saber de inmediato. Entonces, si no fue algo que dijera o hiciera, ¿qué diablos le sucedía a Tom?

Y para colmo estaba su predicamento personal, ese sentimiento que no podía seguir ignorando y solo le traía pesar desde que descubrió que existía. Ya solo faltaba que el mundo se partiera en dos, los polos se invirtieran, o el sol se apagara y el mar se secara.

—¡Iré a casa de Tom! ¡Vuelvo en la tarde!

Chris avisó a su madre y salió de casa. Esperaba que su amigo se sintiera con mejor ánimo y le contara su problema, porque lo había, estaba seguro que algo se traía para haberlo excluido así, en lugar de solo pedirle que lo dejara descansar para hablar después. Prácticamente lo asesinó con su mirada hostil impidiendo que se le acercara y lo corrió sutilmente de su habitación dando por cerrada la charla.

 _Me dirás qué te sucede_ _…_ _Lo arreglaremos juntos como siempre_ _…_

Ese era el pensar del australiano, quien llegando a la cerca blanca notó al inglés fuera en la cochera jugando con sus hermanas y una pelota de baloncesto que lanzaban a la canasta. Reía y convivía con las chicas de forma normal, como si la tarde anterior no hubiese estado en cama sufriendo por un dolor de cabeza. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la entrada y sonrió de medio lado, viéndolo en su faceta habitual: Radiante, alegre, divertido y bromista.

Se permitió admirarlo en silencio unos instantes más, aunque fue Sarah la que dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Chris!

Ante el aviso de la mayor, tanto Emma como Tom miraron hacia fuera de la cerca. El castaño sintió un duro golpe en el pecho, acompañado por una repentina sensación de incomodidad y enfado. Sin embargo, se hizo el desentendido y siguió botando la pelota para luego lanzarla y encestar, tratando de no prestar atención.

—Dos contra dos, ¿qué dices? —Sarah invitó al amigo de su hermano, quien sonrió afable y se acercó.

—Claro, será divertido.

—Quiero jugar adentro, vamos Sarah. Adiós Chris.

Al parecer la pequeña Emma ya se había aburrido, así que se llevó a su hermana mayor de la mano mientras ésta se disculpaba con una expresión apenada y sonriente. Tom lo tomó naturalmente, de hecho ni siquiera volteó a verlas, siguió en lo suyo, esperando escuchar algo de Chris porque seguramente estaba ahí para cuestionarle por lo de la tarde anterior. Y claro, para su amigo, aquella actitud tan indiferente fue como un: _No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, aunque no tengas idea de porque no quiero hablarte, pero si vas a decir algo solo dilo_ …

Justo por esa razón, Chris cambió su expresión animosa por una seria en cuanto Sarah y Emma cruzaran la puerta. Si había un problema, el que fuera, y él tenía que ver en ello, era mejor que lo hablaran directamente.

—¿Quieres decirme qué fue lo que hice?

Indagó sin rodeos, mirando fijamente al castaño, quien no se inmutó ante la demanda del otro.

—¿Quién dijo que hiciste algo?

Tom devolvió en tono seco, al tiempo que encestaba la pelota, recibiéndola de vuelta y botándola. Actitud que provocó enfado en el rubio.

—¿Vas a decirme que no estás ignorándome? —replicó. —Mira, no tengo la menor jodida idea de por qué te comportas así conmigo, pero es obvio que algo te molesta. Y al parecer ese _algo_ soy yo, ¿no es así?

—No digas tonterías, ¿por qué estaría molesto contigo? —dijo como si nada, mirándolo apenas de soslayo. —Ayer me sentía realmente mal, por eso no quería ver a nadie. Si te hice sentir responsable, lo siento… No era la intención.

Trató de ponerle punto final al asunto con esa explicación, pero Chris se dio perfecta cuenta que Tom seguía evitándolo. Comenzando a fastidiarse por eso, el australiano se acercó y alzó el brazo izquierdo para interceptar el balón, antes de ser lanzado de nuevo. El inglés pareció irritarse ligeramente, pero no buscó hacerlo más grande, solo se limitó a mantener a Chris fuera de su rango visual. Por otro lado, el rubio no le quitaba la mirada pesada de encima.

—No te creo. —sentenció, arrojando el balón dentro de un bote viejo. —Además eso fue ayer, y no me vayas a decir que todavía te duele la cabeza porque te acabo de ver muy bien con las chicas.

—Vaya, ¿ahora tengo que jurar todo lo que diga o sellar mis palabras con sangre sobre un pergamino para que sea una respuesta válida?

Tom reaccionó de modo sarcástico y también algo exasperado, porque Chris buscaría acorralarlo hasta obtener la verdad y eso le causaba inquietud a la par que temor. Ya lo estaba cuestionando por su comportamiento arisco, lo cual no pintaba nada bien, pero aun así buscó salirse por la tangente.

—¿Qué te ocurre Tom? Lo único que quiero es que hables conmigo. —dijo el rubio dando un par de pasos al frente. —Sé que algo te pasa, pero no sé qué demonios es y si no dices nada no puedo ayudarte a resolverlo.

El castaño le miró con el ceño fruncido, dejando ver amargura surcando sus aqua, cosa que alertó al ojiazul.

—Tom…

—No es nada. —se adelantó, desviando la mirada y alejándose un poco pero Chris lo siguió.

—Tom, en serio. Si hice algo que te molestara, si dije algo que no debí, si cometí un error del que no me di cuenta, solo dímelo. Sabes que no tengo problema en reconocer cuando me equivoco y pedir disculpas por ello, mucho menos si se trata de ti. —habló con el agobio atorado, pese a no tener claro si tenía la culpa o no.

—Ya te dije que no tiene que ver contigo, es solo… —se llevó las manos tras la nuca, alzando el rostro al cielo y cerrando los ojos.

—Solo dejaste de confiar en mí… Es eso, ¿cierto?

Un pinchazo atravesó el pecho del australiano al decirlo, igual que pasó con Tom por sentir la culpa invadiéndole. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se giró para encararlo.

—Por todos los cielos Chris, no es eso. Y ya te dije que no es tu culpa.

 _Mentira_ _…_

—Entonces dime qué es. —el rubio demandó dispuesto a averiguar el motivo.

—Sabes… No tengo que contarte todo lo que me pasa cuando tú no lo haces.

Fastidiado y frustrado Tom soltó aquello sin darse cuenta que se estaba atando la soga al cuello, y menos importarle sembrar la duda en Chris, quien no tardó en mostrarse desconcertado por tal acusación que lo dejó todavía más confundido que antes. Él no tenía secretos con Tom, en verdad le contaba todo, hasta lo menos importante en su día a día, ¿por qué entonces lo acusaba de callarse cosas?

¿O tal vez se refiriera a...?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Sabes que te cuento todo, jamás me he guardado cosas delante de ti.

—¿Entonces ibas a decirme que ayer te viste con Rachel?

Aquella revelación dicha de golpe y con tal reproche hizo que a Chris se le secara el cerebro y la garganta. Sus celestes se abrieron sorprendidos, bailando inquietos en los aqua de Tom, siendo juzgado severamente. En ese momento el castaño se olvidó de las fachadas, de guardar las apariencias, mostrándose dolido y enojado. Decepcionado.

—Tom… —entonces los vio, no fue que tuviera una jaqueca repentina, si había ido y se encontró con ellos por eso se marchó. —No, espera… No es lo que crees, no fue…

—Claro, no fue nada. —dijo el inglés sin creérselo, pasando luego por el costado del australiano.

Chris se quedó perdido por unos instantes en la impresión de saberse atrapado. Fue en ese momento que se preguntó por qué Tom reaccionaba de esa manera al haberlo visto con Rachel. ¿Habría visto el beso que se dieron? Por supuesto que lo vio, de otro modo no estaría molesto.

Un momento, en realidad no era algo para enfadarse así, su amigo estaba al tanto de la situación actual con su ex novia, y de hecho pasaban ratos agradables los tres en el colegio, en alguna fiesta o yendo a algún lado. A Tom parecía caerle bien y viceversa, nunca supo de alguna clase de rencilla entre ellos dos, a menos que…

 _Oh no_ _…_

Lo siguiente que atravesó la mente de Chris fue una idea totalmente equivocada, pero que le resultó la más _acertada_ con respecto a la actitud de su amigo.

—Tom, espera un segundo. —se dio vuelta y lo atrapó de la muñeca, antes de que llegara a la puerta de su casa, provocando que Tom se frenara y se tensara, aunque no le miró. —¿Qué tiene que ver tu enfado con que haya visto a Rachel?

Indagó, aguantando el exaspero que crecía vertiginosamente por intuir lo que estaba sucediendo. O mejor dicho, lo que se estaba ideando en la cabeza.

 _Por favor Tom, no lo digas_ _…_

Entre tanto, el inglés arrugaba los labios y acentuaba ese ceño fruncido en su rostro, buscando mantenerse tranquilo y no zafarse bruscamente del agarre de Chris. Cuando éste le hizo aquella pregunta Tom inhaló profundo, cerrando el puño derecho en su costado, forzándose a toda costa a no mirarlo. Se sentía acorralado, no tenía una buena razón para explicarse, más que verlo besándose con Rachel le provocó una inmensa ira que lo tuvo demasiado irritable por largas horas, y además de eso, imaginándose todo tipo de escenarios melosos entre ellos que lo llevaron al borde del berrinche.

¿Y cómo se le llamaba a esa clase de enojo? Simple: Celos.

Pero Tom no se lo diría. Cómo explicar que sintió su corazón estallar en mil pedazos cuando lo vio con ella, y no precisamente porque la ex de su mejor amigo le atrajera, sino porque sintió que aquella chica le estaba arrebatando algo que era suyo. Tom no podía decirle: _Chris, la verdad es que me hace reventar que alguien más se te acerque. No sé qué es lo que siento, ni por qué tengo que sentirlo contigo, no sé si es algo malo o estoy perdiendo la cabeza, pero es algo que me está sucediendo y aun no comprendo lo que es_ _…_ _Solo s_ _é_ _que no quiero que nadie est_ _é_ _contigo m_ _á_ _s que yo…_

De nuevo no podía ser tan directo. El temor lo frenaba y tener el orgullo herido lo empeoraba.

 _Suéltame Chris_ _…_ _Por favor no me hagas decir nada, solo d_ _é_ _jame ir_ _…_

Al no recibir una respuesta, el australiano comenzó a temer lo que su amigo estaba resguardando.

—¿Es que acaso tu…? ¿Tú sientes algo por Rachel?

Totalmente fuera de lugar, pero a Chris no le pasó por la cabeza que Tom estuviera así por él y no por su ex pareja, pero es que todo indicaba que ese era el motivo.

Además, ¿por qué Tom se molestaría por verlo con alguien más? Chris era consciente de que lo amaba, pero eso no quería decir que fuera un sentimiento correspondido… Al menos aun no lo averiguaba, y por tanto, esa actitud del castaño no podían ser celos. Celos por temor a perder su lugar en su corazón. Lugar que nada ni nadie podría arrebatar del rubio, porque su amor por el inglés se había forjado en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, logrando ser sólido e inquebrantable, real.

En tanto, lo que hizo Tom al escuchar tal cosa, fue abrir los ojos y girarse de costado para ver al australiano con cara de absurdo marcado, casi ofendido.

—¿Qué?

—De eso se trata, ¿no es verdad? Rachel te interesa, la quieres a ella. —las palabras dejaron una sensación de amargura y desilusión en la boca del ojiazul. —¿Desde cuándo? ¿Fue desde que ella y yo…?

—Chris, ¿quieres parar un segundo? Rachel no me interesa, no estoy enamorado de ella, no siento nada por ella. Por dios santo.

El inglés se defendió, pero el otro pareció no estar convencido porque aún le miraba con agobio, sentir que Tom compartía.

—Yo solo creí que, que habían vuelto y que no pensabas contarme porque… No sé, ya no significaba nada para ti, porque ya no me considerabas alguien cercano como para confiarle cosas… Pensé que ya no querrías que estuviera ahí como siempre, contigo. —pausó breves instantes, bajando la mirada y presionando los labios.

Sí, le estaba mintiendo pero no tenía otra opción. No estaba seguro de lo que Chris pensaría, y no tenía confianza en poder decírselo sin temor de que su amigo se alejara por algo que pudiera considerar un terrible error. Podría ser que se estuviera adelantando a los hechos, prejuzgando las consecuencias, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo como debería, por eso buscaba una salida fácil y rápida.

—Soy un tonto, tal vez… Pero me sentí desplazado.

 _Me sentí desplazado_ _…_

Aquellas palabras golpearon directo el estómago de Chris. Entonces, ¿él lo hizo sentirse menos? ¿Fue culpa suya que pensara eso, que ya no lo quería cerca, que no le importaba? ¿Pero?

 _Serás imbécil Hemsworth_ _…_

—Tom. —murmuró su nombre en un hilillo de voz. —Tom, en verdad lo lamento.

Sin poder contenerse, Chris lo jaló de la muñeca para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo que si lo soltaba se alejaría y no volvería a su lado.

—Soy un idiota, yo… Yo no quise que te sintieras así, lo juro.

El sorpresivo abrazo provocó que Tom se quedara pasmado, experimentando un remolino de emociones agolpándose en su pecho, que iban del desconcierto a la confusión, aunque también le resultaba algo abrumador. Aquel abrazo no se parecía a ningún otro que Chris le hubiera proferido antes, este era algo como posesivo y desesperado por mantenerlo a su alcance.

—No tengo nada que ver con Rachel. —aseguró con vehemencia. —Sí, nos besamos, pero fue para saber si aún podía haber algo entre nosotros, y te juro que no lo habrá porque no sentí nada. Ella no significa nada para mí.

Chris no podía dejar de excusarse, hablando sin prestar demasiada atención a la forma en que decía las cosas, algo peligroso, puesto que si no se daba cuenta podría delatarse ante Tom. Sin embargo, el rubio creía deberle una explicación, no quería que se quedara con ideas equivocadas. Además, si llegaba a confesarle sus sentimientos no quería que hubiera fantasmas que pusieran en duda la verdad en sus palabras.

 _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _?_ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _me dices estas cosas Chris?... No hables así, haces que me confunda más de lo que estoy…_

Tom no entendía que Chris trataba de mantenerlo a su lado porque había un sentimiento demasiado fuerte queriendo estallar en su interior, uno que pesaba más conforme se asentaba, una emoción similar que al castaño se le estaba saliendo de las manos para poder controlarla. Tom no quería que _esa_ _cosa_ tomara forma, no quería tener que vivir ocultándose bajo una máscara de pura camaradería y fraternidad, no deseaba sufrir en silencio por algo que no pudo detener a tiempo y que se volvería su tormento. No estaba seguro de poder soportar vivir en agonía cada día que pasara pensando en Chris de ESA forma.

Pero el corazón nunca escucha a la razón y termina siempre haciendo lo que quiere sin importar las consecuencias.

—¿Me crees, verdad? —el rubio preguntó, buscando el rostro del castaño con la mirada, al tiempo que sus manos tomaban su cuello con firmeza.

—No me debes explicaciones al respecto, no sufras.

El inglés habló de forma calma tratando de bromear un poco. Extrañamente su mal genio pareció desvanecerse con aquel contacto entre los dos y esa mirada celeste fija en la suya, mostrando alivio mezclado con ansiedad… Tal vez solo necesitaba sentirse unido a él, sentirse apreciado, querido, necesitado. Sentir que era el único como siempre y nada ni nadie lo cambiaría.

—Por supuesto que te debía explicaciones, para mi eres…

El australiano se cortó justo a tiempo, antes de decir algo comprometedor. Aunque Tom pareció sorprenderse un poco, incluso su mirada se mostraba esperanzada.

 _¿Qué?... Chris, ¿qué soy para ti?_

—Eres… mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de locuras. Has estado conmigo siempre, en las buenas y en las peores… En serio, si ya no te tuviera a mi lado no sé qué haría sin ti, creo que me volvería un chico problema, o sería un alma errante en el mundo de los vivos. Estaría completamente solo.

 _Cobarde Hemsworth_ _…_

Sí, Chris se llamaba a sí mismo cobarde, pero es que no podía decírselo. Al menos no así, a pesar de que muriera de ganas por besarlo estando tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos del centro de su corazón. Como deseaba poder ser libre de arriesgarse y actuar. Como desearía poder dejarse llevar sin pensar de más.

Al escuchar aquello, Tom solo devolvió una mirada suave y trémula para Chris. Bueno, pensar que le diría otra cosa más _reveladora_ que aquello fue ilusionarse demasiado. Estaba claro que a ojos del australiano solo era eso: Su mejor amigo y nada más. Jamás lo vería de otra forma, y eso pesaba porque Tom pudo creer que tal vez no era el único que se sentía extraño al lado del otro, que ese abrazo y esa forma de Chris de querer limpiar su nombre llevaban escondido un secreto que se conectaba con el suyo, pero la realidad suele ser cruel muchas veces… Y esta era una de esas.

 _Tal vez sea lo mejor, además_ _…_ _No estoy seguro si es amor o no_ _…_ _Duele, pero podría ser solo una confusi_ _ó_ _n que terminará por aclararse en cualquier momento_ _…_ _Solo tengo que dejar de pensar demasiado en ello y se irá_ _…_

—También eres importante para mí Chris, y… Creo que también te debo una disculpa, no quise comportarme como lo hice, es… Supongo que fue una clase de reacción a la defensiva por sentirme apartado, o algo así. Llevamos tiempo siendo solo tú y yo, que cuando pensé que eso cambiaría, no sé, parte de mí no quiso entender que la vida es _cruel_ con los poco agraciados y más solitarios que un caracol. —se rió un poco, contagiando al otro. —En serio, lo siento hermano.

 _Hermano_ _…_

De nuevo aquel apelativo fue otro golpe al orgullo del australiano. Tom solo pensaba en él como eso, su hermano. Chris no tenía una sola esperanza y eso dolía en el alma, pero dolería más si perdiera esa parte fundamental de su conexión. Bien que mal estaban unidos por medio de un lazo fuerte de amistad, y ya que no podría ser de otro modo Chris estaba dispuesto a tragarse lo que Tom le hacía sentir. Si esa era la única forma de tenerlo cerca, entonces sacrificaría ese amor por su compañía.

 _Ojalá pudiera ser diferente_ _…_

—Tú jamás podrías quedar fuera de mi mundo, Tom. Quiero que metas bien eso en tu cabeza, no importa cuánta gente haya a mí alrededor, tú eres irremplazable para mí, ¿entiendes? —le tomó de la nuca para verlo fijo. —Lo acabas de decir, somos tú y yo, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda separarnos, ni siquiera las chicas.

—Sabes que si llegas a olvidar estas palabras te las voy a recordar y no será muy agradable, ¿cierto? —el inglés le dijo entre broma y verdad, sonriendo con calma, aunque detrás estaba la amarga resignación.

—Y no voy a esconderme. Te dejaré humillarme todo lo que quieras y como quieras porque me lo habré ganado a pulso. —Chris devolvió con seguridad y una sonrisa casi infantil.

—Uhm, cuanto y como quiera. —se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró la mirada. —Eso deja abierta una cantidad ilimitada de posibilidades, sabes. Y créeme, no voy a tener piedad aunque te conozca desde los siete.

—Será una tortura justa que con gusto padeceré.

 _Tal como padezco estar a solo unos centímetros de tus labios, sabiendo que no puedo tomarlos_ _…_

El castaño quedó más tranquilo habiendo _aclarado_ el asunto. Bueno, una parte se arregló al quedar claro que Chris no tenía ni tendría de vuelta nada con Rachel. Tom le creyó al ver su mirada, que al igual que sus labios transmitía certeza. Y hablando de labios, el inglés no pudo evitar mirar aquellas carnosidades tan cerca de su rostro, incluso percibía el tibio aliento de Chris rozando su piel, provocando cierto cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, y además de eso un ligero sonrojo que si no controlaba lo haría verse más encendido que un semáforo.

—Bien… Supongo que ya todo está resuelto, así que… —mientras hablaba, Tom se escabulló ágilmente para ir a buscar el balón. —Veamos quien es el rey de la canasta.

Dicho aquello lanzó el balón hacia su amigo, quien atrapó el esférico entre una sonrisa radiante.

—No solo soy bueno sobre una tabla, princesito. —el australiano bromeó, lanzando el balón que entró limpiamente en la canasta.

—Hay que reconocerlo, tienes habilidades extra. —dijo el inglés, recibiendo el balón al bote. —O tal vez solo sean golpes de suerte, cazador de las olas. —ahora devolvió en tono bromista y retador.

Aquella tarde, Chris y Tom volvieron a ser los amigos inseparables que siempre habían sido. Nada de malos entendidos que ensombrecieran la confianza mutua, ni tampoco miedos que los hicieran dudar, aunque sus temores solo les otorgaban un instante para respirar, antes de volver a ser dueños de sus mentes y sus más profundos anhelos. Deseos que permanecían clavándose hondo en su interior, dejando marcas indelebles que se volverían mucho más presentes mientras más fueran reprimidos.

Tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento de verse tal cual eran, sin máscaras ni fachadas, sin nada más que sus corazones al descubierto. Llegaría el tiempo en que arriesgarse por algo podría ser la causa de una sonrisa o llanto amargo, el momento de una prometedora oportunidad o simplemente una desconsolada verdad… Solo que esa tarde no sería.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bajo La Piel**

 **Capítulo 5**

Sentado frente a su escritorio con la habitación a oscuras, salvo el brillo de la pantalla que su laptop despedía, Tom llenaba datos en un formulario. Una vez terminado lo revisó para ver si todo estaba en orden y ahora debía enviarlo, sin embargo, su índice quedó flotando en el aire sobre la tecla de entrada. La indecisión transpiraba por cada poro de su piel, frenándolo de completar el proceso de acreditación para… ¿Cambridge?

Sí, después de meditarlo una y otra, y otra vez, el castaño había tomado la decisión de rechazar su lugar en la UCL y aceptar el de Cambridge. No, no lo hacía pensando totalmente en su futuro, al menos no el profesional, sino que lo hacía pensando en Chris, en sus sentimientos hacia él. De continuar frecuentándose iba a terminar lastimado, más de lo que ya estaba, así que no veía otra solución más que poner tierra de por medio. Solo que ahora, estando a un paso de conseguir esa distancia, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo.

 _Va a molestarse cuando se lo diga… No, molestarse es poco…_

Pensó, retirando su mano del teclado y recargándose en la silla con desgano.

 _Pero si no lo hago, no seré capaz de dejar atrás esto que siento por él… Debo hacerlo, es la única forma… Por el bien de los dos debo alejarme de Chris…_

Soltó un pesado suspiro lleno de incertidumbre. Su mirada estaba fija en el botón de enviar, pero su determinación seguía columpiándose. Y para variar, su Beluga Hemsworth no lo ayudaba a tomar una decisión concreta al estar a un lado sobre la mesa, como mirándolo con una tierna súplica de _no lo hagas._ Tom la miró con larga nostalgia pesarosa, antes de voltearla para dejar de tener sus plásticos celestes presionándolo.

Era tan sencillo solo dar el maldito clic, pero al mismo tiempo era tan difícil, como si al hacerlo estuviera firmando una carta de condena o vendiendo su alma. Tom sabía que una vez hecho ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero… Podría quedarse. Si se lo proponía podía retomar ese afecto de amigos, estaba casi seguro que lograría revertir el amor si antes primero fue amistad. Era posible hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—No. —se respondió a sí mismo en un quedo susurro, volviendo a suspirar.

Se inclinó hacia delante, recargando los codos sobre la madera y llevando sus manos por entre sus risos alborotados, mismos que estrujó despacio como seña de frustración. Aún estaba a tiempo de ser fuerte y callar, de mentir para poder seguir junto a Chris, pero él no merecía que fuera deshonesto y Tom tampoco podría vivir mintiendo por siempre. Eventualmente se delataría sin darse cuenta, o la presión le haría gritárselo, y eso equivaldría a perderlo.

Tom no estaba preparado para eso.

—Lo siento Chris. —volvió a susurrar. —Juramos seguir juntos, pero no puedo ser fuerte… No más de lo que he sido hasta ahora. —vaya que pesaba demasiado callarse.

Percibió su pecho estremecerse, sus latidos acelerar, la culpa emerger, pero no debía dar marcha atrás. Así, valiéndose de un impulso fugaz, el inglés finalmente presionó la tecla, quedándose con un marcado semblante en su rostro que hablaba de lo duro que fue para él haber continuado. Pronto apareció un mensaje de confirmación en la pantalla.

Estaba hecho.

Ahora solo restaba encontrar la manera de decirle a Chris que tomarían caminos distintos, cosa que ya lo tenía de nuevo inmerso en un hoyo de angustia. Resultaba más que obvio el que su amigo no se lo tomaría tan bien, seguramente discutirían, se dirían cosas hirientes, y después, posiblemente, el australiano le retiraría el habla. Podía parecer que pintaba un escenario bastante infantil, pero Tom sabía que Chris tendría motivos para hacerlo, y no lo señalaría por ello. De hecho el señalado terminaría siendo él mismo.

Aun así, creía que al ser de esa forma recuperar su comunicación sería mucho más sencillo que si dejaran de hablar por exponer emociones más allá de lo comprensible.

Tom cerró su laptop, quedando totalmente en penumbra. Esa noche no había luna y el cielo estaba un tanto nublado, por lo que ni siquiera la fina luz de las estrellas lograba colarse por la ventana. Se quedó unos instantes más frente a su escritorio, antes de levantarse y tomar a su amiguito de peluche para ir y tirarse a la cama… Era lo correcto, debía serlo.

A la mañana siguiente el castaño estuvo distraído durante el desayuno, contestando herméticamente sí o no sobre algún comentario que sus hermanas o madre hicieran, y hasta derramó su jugo de manzana cuando iba a tomar una rebanada de pan tostado para untarle jalea de durazno. El incidente pasó sin mayores complicaciones: Sarah limpió y se encargó luego de los platos junto con Emma, mientras Diana metía cosas en la alacena. El chico, por su parte, necesitaba comunicarle a su madre la decisión tomada.

—Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó con modos retraídos, recibiendo asentimiento.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede cariño?

Diana salió de la cocina con su hijo mediano, yendo a sentarse a la sala. Notó cierta duda en Tom, pero aguardó paciente a que hablara.

—Ah, yo… Anoche envié mi registro y… Ahm, iré a Cambridge.

Su madre lo miró sorprendida, cosa que apenó un poco al castaño.

—¿ Cambridge? ¿Pero qué hay de la UCL? Dijiste que querías ir ahí junto con Chris.

Tom bajó la mirada y movió mecánicamente la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno…

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—No. —se apresuró a decir, como si temiera que su madre pudiera adivinar. —No, es solo… Creo que es hora de que cada uno tome la mejor opción que le abra puertas el día de mañana. Chris estará bien en la UCL, yo tengo una oferta mejor para mi carrera, por la que otros harían cualquier cosa, así que… Me mudaré a Cambridge.

Diana pareció meditar la madura resolución de su hijo. Ciertamente Cambridge era una apuesta mucho más alta, y en parte le alegraba que Tom pensara en su futuro de forma individual, aunque claro, como madre, saberlo más lejos le traía esa nostalgia natural de cuando los hijos abandonan el nido, pero estaba orgullosa de su proceder centrado.

Sin embargo, saber que Tom y su mejor amigo estarían separados por un largo tiempo, y notar sobre todo lo difícil que debió ser decidir aquel camino, le producía un poco de tristeza compartida. Prácticamente los había visto crecer juntos, casi como hermanos.

—La verdadera amistad es un lazo que permanece fuerte y resistente pese a las condiciones y la distancia. Chris lo entenderá. —le rozó una mejilla, sonriéndole suave.

 _Eso espero…_

El inglés asintió, manteniendo ese pensamiento en su mente. Ojalá su madre tuviera razón y Chris lo entendiera, aunque conociéndolo, primero lo apalearía verbalmente antes de tomarse un momento para despejar su ofuscada consciencia.

.

En casa de los Hemsworth…

—Pá, ¿me prestas las llaves de la cabaña? —Chris preguntó a su padre, llevándose un bocado de omelette a la boca.

—¿Las llaves de la cabaña? —Craig indagó entre que bebía de su taza de café, al tiempo que su hijo asentía.

—Ya están por iniciar las clases y mis vacaciones las he pasado entre reposo, terapias y visitas al médico. Quiero ir el fin de semana con Tom, es el último que tendremos libre antes de irnos a Londres.

—Yo quiero ir también.

Ah sí, Liam no quería quedarse en casa.

—Nop, solo Tom y yo.

—Pero quiero ir. —el niño hizo un mohín quejumbroso viendo a sus padres.

—Chris, lleva a tu hermano. La pasarán muy bien los tres. —el aludido negó al argumento de su madre.

—Será una convivencia entre chicos.

—Soy un chico. —ahora el pequeño Hemsworth se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios.

—Eres un mocoso berrinchudo, que además solo pica su comida porque no se la come antes de enfriarse, y así quiere hartarse de golosinas e ir a divertirse.

—Chris. —su padre llamó ligeramente autoritario. —Si están planeando hacer una fiestecita olvídalo.

—No habrá tal. —despreocupado, el rubio tomó de su jugo de naranja. —Nunca les he causado molestias de ese tipo, es decir, hacer fiestas a escondidas y que toda la casa termine hecha un desastre, oliendo a borrachera y suciedad. Y todo eso es gracias a Tom. —puntualizó alzando ambas cejas, cortando otro poco de su omelette. —Además, aunque tuviera la idea de echar la cabaña por la ventana, Tom no me dejaría. Antes los llama para delatarme.

Tal vez eso último no era del todo cierto, pues el australiano sabía cómo hacer flaquear la voluntad del inglés, para muestra el día que salieron huyendo de la cafetería. Pero debía asegurarse que sus padres confiaran en que no había nada de qué preocuparse, sobre todo su padre, y qué mejor que colocando a Tom en una posición privilegiada a sus ojos. Bueno, Craig y Leonie no necesitaban realmente una carta de presentación adornada con flores acerca del mejor amigo de su hijo, les constaba lo buen chico que era, pero había que reforzar esa confianza por si acaso.

Otro asunto era el berrinche de Liam, al que si no lograba persuadir terminaría llevando consigo, y lo que menos quería el ojiazul era que su salida con Tom se viera echada a perder por estar de niñeras. Claro que les deparaban horas que compartir en Londres y cargar con su hermanito no debería ser problema, pero Chris estaba _encaprichado_ con la idea de ser solo ellos dos, hablando por horas, nadando en el lago y recordando su niñez, como cuando el castaño se unía a esas esporádicas salidas de los Hemsworth.

Además, si en un arranque imprevisto a Chris se le ocurriera la brillante idea de hacer algo estúpido, no quería que Liam fuera testigo de sus impulsos de dudosa procedencia para con Tom y después fuera de lengua larga con sus padres.

—Entonces lleven a tu hermano, ¿cuál es el problema? —Craig miró a su hijo mediano, antes de centrarse de nuevo en su plato.

—Chris no quiere porque le caigo mal y se harta de mí.

Y dicho eso en un tono entre llorón y enojado, Liam se bajó de la silla para irse corriendo a su habitación sin haber terminado su omelette. Chris quedó boquiabierto, claramente no comprendía el inesperado reproche de su hermanito, a quien pareciera no importarle cuando no hacían cosas juntos. Incluso pensaba que Liam lo detestaba en serio de tantas veces que lo escuchaba decirlo, y ahora resulta que el niño se indignaba por no incluirlo. Por otro lado, sus padres lo miraron con cara de: _¿No irás a hablar con él?_

Chris frunció el entrecejo, estuvo a punto de decir algo como: _Pero si no le hice nada_ , más la presión visual de sus padres lo obligó a levantarse y acudir donde su hermano.

—¿Hey, mocoso? —le llamó entre que tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Vete y no me llames mocoso! —y claro, Liam lo mandó a volar.

Bien, había un código NPE ( _niño pequeño enojado_ ).

Alzó la mirada al techo, tomando aire profundo y lento, para luego abrir despacio la puerta, siendo recibido por una almohada voladora que le impactó de lleno en la cara, dejándolo ciego por unos instantes.

—Agh, cálmate niño. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres sacarme un ojo?

Dijo ligeramente exasperado, tallándose el ojo derecho mientras se acercaba a la cama de Liam. El pequeño Hemsworth, sentado en el medio, se abrazó las piernas al pecho y escondió su rostro para que Chris no lo viera. Estaba llorando… Sin embargo, ligeros espasmos y gimoteos lo delataron, haciendo que el mayor se sintiera preocupado y algo culpable.

—¿Y ahora por qué lloras? —le preguntó al sentarse a su lado, pero Liam se retrajo para no estar cerca.

—No estoy llorando, tonto.

—¿Ah no? Pues qué raro porque suena a que sí.

En lugar de ser agredido con un grito de berrinche rebelde, lo que Chris obtuvo de su hermanito fue un casi imperceptible chillido agudo. Ahora sí el australiano estaba confundido, ¿y ahora por qué lloraba como si le hubieran pegado?

—Liam, ¿qué…?

—¡No quiero que te vayas!

Aquella sorpresiva demanda dicha entre el llanto descolocó al australiano en milésimas, dejándolo sin habla y con los ojos totalmente absortos. ¿Había escuchado a Liam decir que no quería que se fuera? ¿En serio lloraba por eso? Si era así, que el cielo se apiade porque ha llegado el apocalipsis.

La impresión no lo dejó formular palabras inmediatamente, solo quedó mirando a su pequeño hermano hecho una bolita, temblando más notoriamente y olvidándose de callar todo sonido que delatara su momento de catarsis. Un sentimiento parecido al de un corazón roto le atravesó el pecho a Chris, comenzando a sentir calidez y ternura por ese _mocoso_.

—Ven acá.

Estiró un brazo para alcanzarlo, y aunque primero Liam se resistió terminó encerrado entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, soltándose a llorar menos reprimido mientras lo aferraba de su camiseta, empapando la tela con su llanto copioso.

—¡No quiero que te vayas Chris! —repitió. —¡Me portaré bien contigo, no querré más a Tom que a ti, no quiero ir a la cabaña, pero no te vayas!

—Creí que me detestabas. —devolvió, apretando un poco el abrazo sobre aquel cuerpecillo tembloroso, notando la negación del niño.

—Solo… Solo te molesto… —chillaba con profundo sentimiento. —Te prometo no hacerlo más para que no me odies… Pero no te vayas a Londres, por favor…

Oficialmente Chris estaba en shock, pero uno que le alegraba sentir. Con que si lo quería ese pequeño demonio.

—A ver.

Pasados unos instantes donde lo dejara desahogarse a sus anchas, el rubio haló a su hermanito, alzándole la cara para limpiarle el rostro con su camiseta y luego le habló con paciencia.

—Mira Liam, sé que tú y yo siempre hemos tenido muchos roces y peleas, pero eso no significa que no te quiera. Eres mi hermano, y aunque a veces me dan ganas de meterte en una caja y subirte a un barco que te lleve hasta Australia no lo haré, porque si lo hago no tendré a quien molestar después. —bromeaba, claro. —Sé que también piensas igual, ¿verdad?

El niño asintió, hipando y tratando de contenerse.

—¿Entonces… Ya no te irás?

Chris suspiró cansinamente. No deseaba romperle la ilusión, pero trataría de hacerlo entender de la mejor manera posible.

—Tengo que ir enano. Así como tú, cuando debas ir a la universidad tendrás que dejar a papá y mamá—el menor amenazaba con soltarse a llorar de nuevo pero Chris continuó. —¿O es que ya no quieres armar tu propio robot con inteligencia artificial y todas esas cosas tecnológicas que te gustan? —le sonrió consentidor, el niño solo hacía cara de puchero adorable. —Me voy, pero te prometo que cuando venga a pasar las vacaciones haremos miles de cosas juntos, tanto que ahora si vas a detestarme y pedirás que me regrese a Londres cuanto antes.

—¿Lo prometes?

El mayor enredó su meñique derecho con el de su hermanito y lo miró fijamente con cariño.

—Lo prometo.

Liam se lanzó al regazo de Chris, quien lo apretó en un gesto fraterno que duró un rato en terminar. ¿Quién lo diría? Años de tratarse como si no se soportaran, pero justo a días de que Chris se mudara, el pequeño Liam rompía su barrera y el mayor lo recibía con ese afecto que siempre estuvo detrás del conflicto.

.

—¿En serio?

—Tampoco me lo creí. Fue toda una revelación saber lo que Liam piensa respecto a mí en verdad.

—Pues me alegro por ello. Aunque siempre supe que ustedes dos solo actuaban frente al otro como si fueran una piedra en el zapato.

Era de noche y Chris tenía una llamada con Tom. Primero quiso contarle su curioso descubrimiento del día, para luego comentarle sobre la salida a la cabaña. Había conseguido el permiso, por supuesto.

—Oye, tengo excelentes noticias.

Dejó entrever, mientras sentado en su cama buscaba videos de la pasada competencia de surf a la que no pudo asistir, no para competir al menos.

—¿Algo más excelente que descubrir el afecto de Liam?

El castaño bromeó, miraba una serie policiaca. Del otro lado Chris sonreía.

—Papá me prestó las llaves de la cabaña. —reveló. —Solo tú y yo, tomándonos relajadamente nuestro último fin de semana libre y después en camino a Londres, ¿no es genial Tom? Pronto iniciaremos una nueva etapa y estaremos juntos como lo planeamos. Nada podría salir mal ahora, ¿no lo crees?

Chris sonaba realmente emocionado, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Solo unos días los separaban de emprender el camino al éxito. Claro, aún existía ese amor oculto por Tom, el cual había decidido mantener así, lejos del conocimiento del inglés. Pero tenía esperanza en que una vez dentro de la universidad, rodeado de tantos rostros nuevos en los que fijarse, finalmente pudiera hacer desistir ese sentimiento. ¿Pensamiento ingenuo? Tal vez. Pero de algo tenía que aferrarse, ¿no?

Por otro lado, a Tom lo azotó la culpa, dejándolo mudo por varios segundos. ¿Debería decirle ahora? Es que lo escuchaba tan feliz, que si lo hacía sería como dispararle a quemarropa. Además, decírselo por teléfono sería demasiado impersonal, casi como un acto de cobardía, sabiendo que no lo tenía en frente para verlo a la cara. Y aun así seguramente le costaría hacerlo.

—¿Tom?

—Ah, lo siento. Uhm, sí… Es, genial ehehe.

—Por cierto, ¿ya llenaste la forma?

El inglés apretó los ojos como si Chris lo hubiera descubierto.

—No, aún no. —mintió. —Esperaba que me preguntaras, por si querías que la llenáramos al mismo tiempo, ya sabes.

 _Perdóname Chris…_

El rubio amplió su sonrisa, sintiéndose el más dichoso en esos momentos.

—Entonces llenémosla ahora.

Tom fingió llenar ese bendito formulario junto con el australiano. Cuando iban por la mitad estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad pues el cargo de conciencia ya lo torturaba, pero no pudo, dejó que todo concluyera entre deseos de quedar juntos en el mismo departamento, o bien, sobornar al compañero que les tocara para que uno u otro hiciera el cambio.

—No puedo esperar a ver cómo será estar ahí.

—Toda una experiencia, sin duda. —ya no deseaba seguir mintiendo esa noche y su apatía fue notada por Chris.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es solo… —Tom recargó la cabeza en la madera. —Mamá y Emma, ya comienzo a extrañarlas.

—Las siguientes vacaciones llegarán sin que nos demos cuenta, ya lo verás. Además, velo así, ahora podrás visitar más seguido a tu padre.

Chris trataba de animarlo, cosa que enternecía a Tom igual que aumentaba su miserable sentir.

 _Me odiará…_

.

El fin de semana llegó pronto y con él la idea de disfrutar un par de días en la cabaña de los Hemsworth, la cual había sido construida dentro de una zona arbolada, a unos treinta minutos del vecindario, y que además contaba con un lago a tan solo metros. Un lugar perfecto para descansar y pasar el tiempo en familia, o en este caso entre amigos. Aunque primero tendrían que hacer limpieza, ya que nadie había ido a la cabaña desde hacía poco más de un año.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana de un viernes. Tom terminaba de revisar su mochila donde llevaba un par de cambios de ropa y cosas para el aseo personal, cuando escuchó el pitar del claxon. Se apresuró a echarse la mochila al hombro y fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla se fijó en las maletas que ya tenía listas para irse a Cambridge, aunque faltara prácticamente una semana para mudarse.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que apenas lo notó.

Comenzó a dudar sobre ir con el australiano, porque mientras estuvieran _divirtiéndose_ tendría que obligarse a callar su incertidumbre por fingir que todo iba de acuerdo a los planes que ambos habían trazado, y eso no lo hacía nada feliz. Se lo diría, por supuesto, pero no antes de llevarse esa última vivencia juntos. Tom deseaba con toda el alma que Chris lo disculpara y pudieran seguir siendo amigos.

 _Solo amigos…_

Pensó nostálgico, cerrando la puerta para ir a despedirse de su madre y hermanas. Pronto ya estaba saliendo de casa, observando el cielo medio nublado, para luego notar que el rubio le abría desde dentro de la camioneta.

—¿Listo? —Chris le preguntó, ayudándolo con su mochila y pasándola a la parte trasera, encendiendo luego el motor.

—Supongo. —Tom le devolvió sonriente. —¿Viste el pronóstico del clima?

—Más vale que se hayan equivocado. Si Poseidón se hace el gracioso y nos arruina el viaje lo maldeciré.

—Poseidón es el dios del mar, no de la lluvia. —corrigió el inglés, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad. —En todo caso sería culpa de Thor: La tormenta, los rayos, ya sabes. Aunque Tláloc también podría ser quien nos eche a perder la diversión.

—¿De qué lado estás?

Chris lo miró casi ofendido, haciendo que Tom riera bajo en esa peculiar forma, y por ende el rubio sintiera la piel erizársele. Fingió demencia, esperó que un auto pasara y entonces emprendieron el camino.

—¿Liam no volvió a insistir en venir? —preguntó el castaño. —Debiste traerlo, no había problema.

—Quedó conforme con la lista de cosas que haremos toda la semana. —dijo el rubio totalmente confiado.

—Él y Emma van a la misma escuela, y creo que pueden quedar en el mismo salón este año, tal vez quieran juntarse más seguido ahora que no estaremos. Será bueno, podrían hacerse muy buenos amigos como nosotros.

—Eso, o como ya lo hemos mencionado antes podrían terminar saliendo. —Chris refirió, pensando de pronto en cómo le hubiera gustado decir: _Como tú y yo…_

Ante la referencia, la que si escuchó, Tom lo miró con una mezcla de resignación y candidez, curvando apenas sus labios, apartando luego la mirada aqua para clavarla en el camino delante.

—Hm, sí. En una de esas nos darán la noticia.

—Posiblemente.

Antes de salir a carretera hicieron parada en un mini súper para comprar su _equipo de supervivencia_ , el cual constaba de tres six de cervezas, carnes frías, queso, bollos para hamburguesa y lo demás para prepararlas, sodas, malvaviscos, papas fritas, botana y hielo. Retomaron entonces la travesía, llegando a la cabaña faltando quince minutos para las once de la mañana.

Primero llevaron las compras adentro, aunque fue el ojiazul quien se ofreció a ir por ambas mochilas después, dejando al inglés sacando las cosas de las bolsas para acomodarlas en la mesa. Sin embargo, éste se detuvo antes de vaciar la primera bolsa notando la capa de polvo que recubría la madera. Buscó con la mirada algo con qué limpiar, encontrando un paño doblado sobre la encimera de la cocineta. Lo sacudió un poco, lo humedeció en el fregadero, y entonces lo pasó sobre la mesa que pronto lució su natural color abrillantado por el esmalte traslúcido.

Chris alcanzó a verlo en su labor de limpieza, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa jovial y algo boba. Tom se percató de aquella mirada a distancia, haciéndole voltear a verlo y sonreírle despacio, casi abrumándose, pero se distrajo con lo suyo antes de ponerse rojo y nervioso.

—Imagino que no comeremos ahora. —pues desayunaron antes de salir de casa. —Así que hagamos la limpieza y preparamos las hamburguesas para más tarde, ¿te parece?

—Como mi encantadora dama ordene.

El australiano le devolvió con sorna, ganándose una mirada aqua afilada que lo hizo alzar ambas manos en señal de paz. Sin rebatirle más, Chris se ocupó de la sala-comedor, mientras Tom seguía sacándole brillo a la cocina. Luego de eso, ambos arreglaron los alrededores de la cabaña. Recogieron cosas mal puestas y las guardaron en una pequeña bodega al lado, verificando de paso que las tuberías no presentaran fugas y que todo estuviera en orden, tal y como el padre del rubio haría.

—¡Chris!

Bueno, el método de Chris para checar que la manguera no estuviera picada era apuntarla hacia Tom y abrir la llave sorpresivamente.

—Tú te atravesaste. —se defendió entre cínico y burlón, abriendo la llave de nuevo.

Así pasaron poco más de dos horas entre bromas, juegos y labores hogareñas, casi como si fuesen una pareja que recién llegaba para habitar su nuevo hogar donde compartirían su nueva vida. Y de hecho, tal pensamiento cruzó por la mente de ambos chicos, simultáneamente, haciendo que sus corazones dieran un fuerte golpe contra su pecho y el aliento se les cortara, al tiempo que les nacía una peculiar necesidad de buscarse con la mirada, terminando por encontrarse en un contacto breve pero intenso.

Miradas furtivas, corazones inquietos y pasiones ocultas, creando una bomba de tiempo que habría de llevarlos al límite, al punto clave donde todo estallaría.

Luego de haber terminado la parte de abajo, tanto dentro como fuera de la cabaña, subieron para hacer lo propio con las habitaciones. Eran cuatro, pero se suponía que cada uno ocuparía una por lo que solo arreglarían dos, aunque Chris había decidido desde el principio que dormirían juntos… Cada uno en su cama, por desgracia, y por tal razón Tom le ayudó a pasar la suya.

No sería la primera vez que pasaran la noche en la misma habitación, solo que en esta ocasión para ambos resultaba una cosa llena de sentimientos encontrados pensar que estarían compartiendo privacidad, sintiéndose como se sentían, teniendo que fingir que el otro no les provocaba ese _algo_ que los hacía temblar y anhelar en silencio.

Tom sacudía los colchones de las camas con las sábanas algo grisáceas por el tiempo sin lavarse, para colocarle unas limpias que la madre de Chris les hubo enviado. En tanto, el australiano subía con las mochilas a cuestas pues las había dejado en el sillón de la sala.

Al entrar vio al castaño inclinado sobre su cama, apoyado con la rodilla derecha mientras acomodaba las sábanas cerca de la cabecera. Cabía mencionar que miraba la parte trasera de su cuerpo, cosa que le permitió recorrerlo despacio, desde los rizos hasta ese lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Se perdió justo ahí, mirando cómo el pantalón se ajustaba a su trasero por estar estirándose, lo mismo que su camiseta descubriendo un poco de aquella piel lechosa, y el movimiento de ir y venir al acomodar las esquinas de la tela bajo el colchón.

Una oleada de calor le sobrevino imaginándose yendo por él, tumbándolo y acorralándolo contra la cama, mientras le quitaba el aliento a besos y tocándolo hasta saciarse del inglés.

—¿Todo bien Chris?

Tom había terminado, y al pararse junto a la cama y girarse topó a su amigo clavado bajo el marco de la puerta, con una mochila en cada hombro y totalmente callado, provocándole un golpecillo en el pecho como vértigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Por otro lado, al verse descubierto, el nervio hizo titubear a Chris y bajar su calor interno de golpe, mismo que ya comenzaba a provocar una reacción en su entrepierna.

—Ah, sí... Venía llegando. —se sacudió el problema como si nada, pasando de lleno y dejando la mochila de Tom en la cama de éste, yendo luego hacia la suya que acababa de ser arreglada. —Gracias.

Le dijo, dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa, fijándose luego en abrir su mochila como para verificar que no hubiera olvidado algo que pudiera ser necesario, evitando así mirar a Tom a los ojos, actitud que al ojiaqua le pareció un poco rara. Distante.

—Claro.

Aun así Tom no le cuestionó, solo imitó el gesto del otro y se apartó para ir a su cama, sentarse y hacer lo mismo con su mochila, mirando furtivamente a Chris. Notó que su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, pero no por concentración o enojo, era más como si la causa fuese desconcierto o el estar pensando algo demasiado. El propio entrecejo del castaño se arrugó preguntándose qué le sucedía, o tal vez solo eran ideas suyas.

—Tengo hambre, vayamos abajo.

Finalmente el australiano se adelantó a cualquier pregunta que pudiera haberle hecho, dejándolo con la curiosidad clavada, misma que tuvo que tragarse para asentir y seguirlo. ¿Sospecharía? No, era ilógico que por arte de magia Chris se enterara sobre Cambridge. Además, de saberlo ya lo tendría riñendo pero, ¿y si no se trataba de Cambridge sino de…?

Al levantarse Tom se quedó estático, sintiendo un vértigo horrible formarle un hueco en el estómago, creyendo de pronto que Chris sabía de sus sentimientos.

 _No, no es posible… Chris no puede saber, he sido cuidadoso con eso..._

—¡Tom! ¡Si no bajas dile adiós a tu parte!

El llamado desde la cocina lo hizo volver a la realidad con algo de incertidumbre. Si él supiera se lo hubiera dicho sin rodeos, lo hubiera enfrentado, no habría sido un cobarde como él ni se hubiera callado y fingido que nada pasaba, ¿cierto?

—Cierto… Lo hubiera mencionado.

Poco menos preocupado el castaño respiró profundo, soltó el aire y bajó las escaleras, asegurándose de apartar de su cara todo rastro de sobresalto. Al salir de la cabaña encontró a Chris preparando el asador para freír la carne, y junto una mesa de madera sin barnizar donde estaban los paquetes de bollos, queso, cátsup y demás condimentos.

—Tienes que hacerle unas a Liam cuando volvamos, no es justo que se quede sin probar. —mencionó Tom acercándose a la mesa.

—¿Le puedo dar una cerveza para acompañar?

Chris bromeó, mirando por sobre el hombro al inglés con una media sonrisa. Tom solo negó, sonriéndole de igual modo. Justo en el instante que abrió uno de los paquetes de bollos el cielo se estremeció con un fuerte tronido, cosa que los hizo mirarse y luego ambos alzaron sus orbes hacia el cielo grisáceo. Al parecer la nota del clima no estaba equivocada.

—No te atrevas. Tenemos planes, así que llévate tu tormenta a otro lugar, tú, quien quiera que seas deidad de la lluvia.

Con tenazas de plástico negro en mano el australiano amenazaba las fuerzas naturales. Por su parte, Tom observaba que las nubes comenzaban a verse muy densas, escuchando de fondo un trueno rugir… Bien, comer dentro no era tan malo, tal vez no duraría tanto.

.

Dos horas después…

—Thor, Poseidón, Tláloc, quien seas, púdrete.

Chris no se olvidó de maldecir a cualquiera que fuese el dios de la lluvia por haberse atrevido a soltarles una regia tormenta, justo cuando preparaban una tarde perfecta para pasar en el lago. Ahora, lo único que podían hacer era sentarse a comer hamburguesas y beber cerveza bajo el marco de la puerta, mientras miraban cómo las gotas impactaban furiosas contra el suelo empastado, recibiendo el fino rocío que se esparcía en el aire fresco.

—Bueno… Pudo ser peor.

Tom trataba de apaciguar el disgusto de su amigo, quien solo resopló, volviendo a beber generosamente de su lata de cerveza, manteniendo sus celestes fijos en el amplio charco que ya se había formado al pie de la escalinata. El castaño bebió también de aquel líquido ámbar, sintiendo pena por el australiano.

—Si mañana está igual esto será un jodido desastre.

—Tranquilo, confiemos que hará un mejor día. Hoy parece un diluvio, mañana podría no caer ni una sola gota.

—Siempre tan optimista. —sonrió de lado, empinándose otro sorbo.

—Uno de los dos debe ser la porrista, ¿no crees?

El inglés, pese a su relajado comportamiento, no era del todo optimista por dentro. El fantasma de su decisión seguía acosándolo, impidiéndole disfrutar plenamente del momento juntos. Trataba, claro que lo intentaba, y al parecer todo iba perfectamente hasta que Chris le demostró lo contrario.

—¿Ya recibiste el dato de las residencias? Igual no tenemos que sobornar al compañero que nos haya tocado porque estamos en el mismo cuarto.

Por lo visto Chris encontraba en la charla universitaria un consuelo a su fallido plan fuera de la cabaña, solo que no estaba enterado que cierto castaño hubiera preferido seguir escuchando sus quejas por el nefasto clima que tocar un tema espinoso. Al menos para él.

—Ah, no. Aun no recibo nada, pero no debe tardar. Hay demasiados estudiantes, así que no es de extrañar que algunos demoren en recibir sus datos. —mencionó lo más natural que pudo. —¿Los recibiste tú?

—Esta mañana. —asintió. —Pero esperaré a revelarte el contenido hasta que tengas los tuyos. —le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Tom fingió una sonrisa casi idéntica a la del rubio, aunque se desvaneció demasiado pronto, sintiéndose el ser más horrendo y detestable del universo.

—Hagamos un brindis.

Y se ponía peor…

El australiano alzó su lata de cerveza, instando al castaño a imitarlo. Tom dudó por breves instantes, algo lo ataba a no seguirle la corriente porque sabía que no tenía nada por lo qué brindar, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Conforme con ver a su amigo dispuesto Chris continuó.

—Porque este nuevo ciclo haga de nosotros el sueño dorado de nuestros padres, el superhéroe de nuestros hermanos y la mejor versión que hayamos conocido de nosotros mismos alguna vez, en todo aspecto y en toda dimensión.

Miró al inglés, esperando que dijera algo. Breves palabras de hecho.

—Por el éxito.

Una mueca que pareciera sonrisa de resignación deformó los labios de Tom pero el ojiazul no reparó en ello, tan solo chocó su lata con la otra, totalmente optimista con el panorama que se les pintaba en frente. Y mientras Chris bebía y su rostro irradiaba confianza plena, el sabor agrio de la mentira le impedía disfrutar al inglés lo que debería ser un momento especial entre ambos.

¿Qué hacer? No deseaba seguir fingiendo que todo estaba en orden, que las cosas seguían marchando de maravilla, se estaba ahogando en su propia farsa, en el desesperado grito silencioso por decirle la verdad, por decirle que se iba porque ya no podía estar cerca de él, no mientras lo quisiera de esa forma. Pero claro, aquello último no se lo revelaría porque eso significaba echarse la soga al cuello.

Tal vez pensaba demasiado, premeditando cosas que pudieran no suceder de esa forma tan terrible como lo imaginaba, pero tenía miedo de arriesgarse y ver derrumbarse todo, sin guardar una sola esperanza de reconstruir lo que estaba por echar abajo.

—Chris… —llamó despacio. —Yo… Debo decirte algo.

—Uhm, ¿qué pasa? —por supuesto que el rubio ni siquiera sospechaba lo que escucharía.

De pronto las ideas se le revolvieron a Tom, provocando que las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta y una opresión angustiosa le molestara sobre el pecho, aunque la sensación no se quedó solo en lo interno. Ver a su amigo un tanto incómodo hizo fruncir el ceño al australiano.

—¿Qué sucede? —bebió otro sorbo de cerveza sin quitarle los ojos de encima al castaño, quien tomó aire para intentar calmarse y soltarlo.

—Es que… No iré a Londres contigo.

—¿Qué?

Chris lo miró con cara de: _No bromees, por supuesto que irás, acabas de brindar por eso…_ Sin embargo, cuando Tom lo encaró, dejándole ver un semblante más que apenado y afligido, la ligereza del australiano se desvaneció en milésimas.

 _Habla en serio…_

—Tom… Tom, dime que es una broma.

Sus celestes suplicaban entre desconcierto, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada llena de culpa, cosa que lo hizo tensarse de pies a cabeza y apretar los dientes.

—Viajaré a Cambridge el próximo sábado. —la lata vacía en la mano del ojiazul quedó aplastada. —Chris…

—Espera… —alzó la mano con la lata prensada en su puño, extendiendo el índice como pidiéndole un momento para asimilar lo que había escuchado. —¿De qué demonios estás hablando, cómo que Cambridge? Me dijiste que tenías tu lugar en Londres, que irías conmigo. Llenamos el maldito formato anoche… ¿Qué pasó?

 _Pasó que me enamoré de ti…_

—Sé que este no era el plan…

Retomó el ojiaqua, sintiendo el enfado y frustración que Chris le transmitía silenciosamente, decidiendo dejar de verlo mientras le daba sus razones.

—Al principio, cuando mamá me entregó las notificaciones, estaba seguro. No había nada que no quisiera más que ir juntos, pero… estuve pensando y… la oportunidad que tengo en Cambridge es algo que no puedo echar por la borda, por más planes que hayamos hecho antes. —de nuevo lo miró, casi implorando su comprensión —Si fuera tu caso…

—¡Pero no lo es! —le cortó de tajo. —Y aunque así fuera, no te habría dado la espalda y mucho menos ocultado una decisión así, dejando que te sintieras el chico más afortunado y estúpidamente feliz de todo el maldito mundo, mientras por dentro me reía de ti por ser tan ingenuo.

El australiano se silenció breves instantes, sintiendo que todo lo rebasaba, que esos aqua que lo miraban afligidos no eran más que una fachada porque detrás eran burla y cinismo. Traición.

—No te habría mentido solo para no hacerte sentir una mísera lacra, que al final prefieres dejar atrás porque te diste cuenta que solo es un estorbo en tu camino. Porque debes estar tan harto de tener que soportarme, que viste la oportunidad perfecta para hacerme a un lado.

—Chris, por favor, no distorsiones las cosas, no lo hice por eso.

—¿Ah no? —exageró el sarcasmo. —Oh, por supuesto que no. Es solo que pensabas en mí, ¿verdad? ¡En cómo decirlo sin afectar más de la cuenta! ¡Cómo echar a la mierda todo lo que teníamos en mente por hacer, como si no te importara! —la lata apretujada salió volando hacia el patio encharcado.

Aquel reproche hizo sentir realmente mal a Tom porque Chris estaba en lo cierto, lo había jodido todo en su intento por huir de sus sentimientos, por mantener a salvo el afecto que solo podía existir entre ellos. Lo había lastimado de la peor manera, mintiendo y jugando sin querer con sus emociones, y era justo lo que Chris le gritaba.

—Chris, necesito que lo entiendas.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —lo atravesó con sus celestes cristalinos por la rabia. —¡¿Quieres que entienda que me viste la cara de imbécil cuando yo más confiaba en ti?! ¡¿Qué me mentiste todo este tiempo asegurando que estaríamos juntos?! ¡Pudiste decirme! —se sentía traicionado y sumamente dolido. —¿Por qué no lo hiciste y en cambio me orillaste a seguir tu maldito juego?

Los aqua del inglés bailaban nerviosos en los furiosos del rubio, quien además le había tomado del brazo con brusquedad. Chris jamás le había gritado con tal rudeza, jamás había sido tan violento como en ese momento, y a decir verdad estaba algo asustado. Sabía que reaccionaría mal, ¿pero tanto así?

Lo que Tom ignoraba era que aquella reacción tan fuerte se debía a los sentimientos en juego que Chris le prodigaba en silencio. En el fondo el australiano todavía guardaba esperanzas, burdas y vanas esperanzas de que algo increíble sucediera estando lejos, solos ellos dos, compartiendo su tiempo de modo poco más cercano que siempre. Pero esas ideas habían sido aplastadas sin preverlo siquiera.

—No quería lastimarte.

Tom apartó la mirada, totalmente avergonzado, y Chris se rompió completamente.

—Tienes razón, debí decirte antes… Lo siento.

—Por supuesto que lo sientes.

Y entonces el australiano lo soltó y se levantó para meterse a la cabaña dejando a Tom en la puerta, con el nudo en la garganta y el pecho atravesado por un pinchazo que le sacó lágrimas de frustración y dolor. Tal vez era mejor así, romper todo lazo que los uniera, todo afecto que lo hiciera mirarlo de un modo diferente.

 _En verdad lo lamento Chris… Perdóname…_

Como era de esperarse, esa tarde no se dirigieron más la palabra, y menos todavía compartieron la habitación al llegar la noche. Chris se refugió en el cuarto más alejado de donde estaría con Tom, quien hizo el vano intento de hablar con él pero la puerta la había cerrado con seguro. Trató de obtener una conversación, aunque fuera del otro lado para ver si conseguía que le abriera, pero fue como hablarle a la pared.

Resignado, el castaño se levantó pues se había sentado en el piso contra la puerta, miró con pesar la madera, la palpó suave y abandonó todo intento por esa noche. No estaba seguro si a la mañana siguiente lograría acercarse a su amigo, comenzaba a creer que en serio todo había acabado y nada podía hacer para recuperarlo.

—Si tan solo no sintiera esto por ti… —tendido en su cama decía entre quedos susurros. —Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, si… Si hubiera podido detenerlo, esto no habría pasado… Pero ni siquiera lo supe hasta ese día…

Una mueca deformó sus labios entre amarga ironía, mientras sus aqua se cristalizaban, brillando por la luz de la luna a través de la ventana a medio cubrir.

—No fue idea mía, juro que no lo pensé, ni siquiera lo busqué, es… Es demasiado para mí, yo…

La garganta se le cerraba con cada frase, como si estuviera confesando frente a Chris, al tiempo que sus lágrimas escapaban copiosamente por las esquinas de sus orbes aqua.

—Jamás quise quererte así. Jamás quise verte como lo hago hoy, todo se salió de control sin que me diera cuenta y ahora… Ahora solo puedo huir, correr para alejarme de ti, porque duele saber que estás cerca y no puedo decirte lo que siento. Esto que me quema por dentro cada vez que te veo, cuando te escucho, cada vez que me abrazas, y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sería si tú también sintieras lo mismo… Pero no lo haces y no lo harás, por eso… Por eso debo irme…

Tom gastó unos minutos más entre llanto y amargos pensamientos que destrozaban su corazón, hasta que sintió el peso del cansancio y el vacío. Se limpió el rostro con la camiseta de dormir y se giró, dándole la espalda a la ventana, haciéndose un ovillo como si fuera un pequeño en medio de una gran cama. Respiraba despacio y profundo, todavía resintiendo el pesar agolpado en su pecho, manteniendo los ojos entreabiertos y estrujando la sábana contra sí.

—Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día y todo vuelva a ser como antes… Como antes de quererte más de la cuenta… —murmuró débilmente, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas al cerrar los ojos.

Poco a poco el letargo se convirtió en sueño, hasta que finalmente Morfeo lo tomó entre sus brazos piadosamente, cobijándolo y regalándole un poco de calma por esa noche.

Entre tanto, Chris no distaba de verse en las mismas condiciones que Tom. Sus celestes totalmente cubiertos de lágrimas contenidas, su expresión amarga y molesta, exasperada por no comprender la razón de que su _mejor amigo_ lo hiciera a un lado así, importándole nada. No era el punto de que Tom quisiera un futuro mejor en su carrera, sino el hecho de que se lo hubiera ocultado, de que le hubiera mentido, mientras él tan ingenuamente creía en sus palabras.

Eso era lo que en verdad lastimaba, saber que no le tuvo la suficiente confianza para contárselo antes y evitar toda esa tormenta de horas atrás. Claro que lo hubiera entendido si se lo hubiera dicho, le habría costado pero lo hubiera aceptado al final porque siempre apoyaría todo lo que Tom quisiera hacer en y con su vida, aunque su corazón se rompiera. Siempre que fuera para bien lo respaldaría, y esto era para bien, pero el inglés erró al tomarlo por un egoísta que no sabría comprender sus motivos.

Jah, como si en verdad no lo conociera para creer aquello.

 _Eres un…_

Apretó los ojos, dejando que fríos ríos salinos corrieran por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la tela de su camiseta. Se sentía tan patético, tan idiota, tan dolido y traicionado, que pensó aquello le serviría de mucho para olvidarse de ese maldito sentimiento que atorado en su pecho lo atormentaba día con día al pensar en Tom, al mantener una absurda esperanza de que algo sucediera entre los dos por arte de magia, cuando lo único destinado a pasar era un jodido desastre.

.

La mañana siguiente llegó entre nubes grises, olor a tierra mojada y sensación de vacío existencial. Sin embargo, aquel pesimismo no impidió que tan pronto se despertara, Chris se pusiera a prepararse un par de hamburguesas y tomara un par de cervezas para salirse de la cabaña. ¿A dónde? Cualquier sitio donde no tuviera que ver a Tom por un largo rato. Y hablando del castaño, éste ni se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del rubio hasta que se levantó casi al mediodía.

Fue a tocar su puerta, esperando que se le hubiera bajado un poco el enojo, lo llamó, no recibió respuesta pero intentó abrir. Sorpresa, ya no había seguro… El corazón se le encogió por la incertidumbre, pero se dio valor y abrió muy apenas, llamando al australiano de nueva cuenta.

—¿Chris?

Cuando su cabeza risada se asomara no encontró a su amigo. Su cama estaba hecha, y la mochila con sus cosas se miraba en una esquina mal acomodada, seguramente la aventó. Cerró la puerta, aguardó un instante en el pasillo sin hacer el menor ruido, pareciéndole extraño que no se escuchara su andar por la cocina o la sala, o afuera en el patio.

Sin pensarlo más revisó los otros cuartos, el baño, bajó y casi lo buscó por debajo de los sillones. Luego salió, rodeó la cabaña, se asomó en la camioneta y nada. Ni siquiera una nota en la mesa de la sala. Pero claro, cómo esperaba que le dejara santo y seña de su ubicación si era más que obvio que no deseaba verlo. Pensó por un momento que se había regresado, pero si se hubiera ido la camioneta y sus cosas no estarían, no lo creía tan vengativo como para dejarlo ahí solo y a su suerte.

De pronto creyó saber dónde lo encontraría. El día anterior se perdió de pasar por el lago, seguramente si iba lo hallaría, y estuvo por tomar camino, dispuesto a hacer un segundo intento por arreglar lo que estaba roto, pero apenas si dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección antes de parar y darse la vuelta. Si Chris no quería hablar con él, no lo haría cambiar de parecer hasta que él mismo así lo quisiera. Si lo presionaba podría ser peor, así que lo mejor era dejarlo estar.

Con ello en mente prefirió volver a la cabaña y comer mientras leía una revista olvidada o periódico viejo, ya se le ocurriría algo con qué entretenerse en lo que el australiano volvía. Solo esperaba que estuviera más tranquilo y con mejor disposición para hablar sin perder la paciencia. Merecía su indiferencia, por supuesto, pero aun quería intentar recuperarlo antes de irse.

Por otro lado, a orillas del lago y bajo la sombra de un álamo Chris yacía desganado, con la mirada fija al otro lado. Una de las cervezas la tenía sobre el pasto, a su costado derecho, y la otra a medio terminar entre sus manos.

En su mente repasaba la discusión de la tarde anterior, la forma en que Tom le miraba mientras le decía que se iba. En el fondo Chris sabía que no fue intencional, era consciente de que el castaño no actuó por maldad, y que si se había callado era porque no encontraba la manera de hablarle sin temer herirlo por tomar aquella decisión tan repentina. Y aunque lo hizo no lo odiaba, sería demasiado inmaduro si fuera de ese modo, pero aun sabiéndolo seguía calando por todo lo que sentía, todo eso que deseaba poder arrancarse para dejar de sufrir en vano por un amor que no podía ser.

 _Debiste decirme… Diablos, debiste romperme el corazón antes de hacerme ideas estúpidas con nosotros, con estar lejos de todos, solos tú y yo, y tal vez… Solo tal vez, un milagro pasaría y…_

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos despacio. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? ¿Por qué tenía que alejarlo de lo que más amaba en el mundo? ¿Por qué cuando lo sentía tan suyo, a pesar de no serlo del modo en que deseaba, le era arrebatado así? Cierto era que una parte del australiano se había resignado a la idea de no ser más que el _amigo,_ el _hermano por elección_ de Tom, pero la otra parte creía que todo era posible si en verdad lo quería.

La vida apestaba.

.

Pasaron más de cinco horas desde que Tom se levantara, y seguramente eran poco más de seis o siete si contaba el tiempo aproximado mientras dormía, y Chris no regresaba. El cielo seguía nublado, era casi seguro que llovería de nueva cuenta. Tom se veía preocupado pues su amigo no aparecía, y ni siquiera contestaba los mensajes al celular.

 _¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

Pensó angustiado, sentado en el sillón de la sala, casi al punto de ir a buscarlo.

Hizo recuento de las cervezas y solo se había llevado un par, así que no estaba ebrio ni ahogado en el lago, pero aun así le inquietaba no verlo aparecer por la puerta. La ansiedad lo tenía moviendo las piernas como si estuviera pisando un pedal repetidamente, sus manos se entrelazaban con fuerza y los acelerados latidos de su corazón cimbraban su pecho como si fuesen truenos. Truenos que no tardaron en dejarse escuchar junto con el sonido de una liviana pero constante precipitación.

—Maldición. —iría a buscarlo.

Justo cuando se puso en pie la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al australiano ligeramente empapado y todavía con cara de pocos amigos, trayendo consigo las latas de cerveza vacías para tirarlas en el cesto de basura. No hacía falta decir que Tom sintió alivio, aunque tuviera encima la mirada hosca de su amigo.

—Chris, gracias al cielo. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Acaso te importa? —le devolvió con saña, pasando de largo hacia la cocina.

—Sabes que sí. —el inglés no se quedó callado ni titubeó, así que fue tras él.

—¿En serio lo sé? —Chris le rebatió de modo sarcástico y algo ofensivo, lanzando las latas directo al bote, girándose luego hacia el otro —Sabes, realmente ya no sé nada, así que porque no dejas esa estúpida farsa de una maldita vez. A ti solo te interesa tu futuro, y claramente yo no soy parte de él, por lo tanto, si lo hemos aclarado, hagámonos un favor y dejemos las falsas caretas. Ya me mostraste quien eres en verdad.

—Eres un idiota.

La nobleza y la culpa tienen un límite, y finalmente Tom estaba hartándose de la actitud de Chris, aunque supiera que merecía ser tratado así por no darse el valor para hablar de frente.

—Te expliqué el por qué lo hice. Tienes razón, debí hablar contigo cuando lo decidí, pero no sabía cómo. —lo miró entre molesto y agobiado. —No quise hacerte sentir menos. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte pensar que no me importabas tú ni los planes que hicimos, porque estar contigo era todo lo que yo quería.

El inglés enmudeció percatándose de lo último que dijera, al tiempo que una expresión de angustia temerosa cubría su rostro haciéndole palidecer. Sin darse cuenta dejó al descubierto parte de sus sentimientos hacia Chris, pero éste pareció no haberlo notado pues seguía fulminándolo con rudeza.

 _Estar contigo también era todo lo que yo quería Tom… Todo…_

—¿Terminaste? Porque sinceramente ya no soporto escucharte.

El castaño olvidó su temor, mostrándose ahora profundamente indignado, viendo lo inflexible que su amigo seguía. ¿Qué más quería? ¿Qué se hincara y le implorara? Cometió un error al excluirlo de esa forma, otra vez, no midió las consecuencias de no ser honesto, al menos en eso, pero en su visión de la vida no estaba rogar ni por él ni por nadie, así se estuviera derrumbando por dentro. Ya se había disculpado, ¿no era suficiente mostrarle que en verdad lo sentía y que le importaba más de lo que creía?

—Puedo ver que tomé la decisión correcta. —sintió que se desmoronaba al decirlo. —Si un día dejas de ser un niño, avísame. Tal vez yo si quiera escucharte.

Tom se dio la vuelta para salir a pasos de plomo de la cocina y subir al cuarto que habitaba. Al entrar cerró la puerta de golpe y luego se dedicó a pasear de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, pasando por entre las dos camas, llevando las manos tras la cabeza, mientras respiraba exaltado y sus aqua se nublaban por lágrimas de ira y tristeza mezcladas.

¿Cómo era posible que todo se arruinara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Y ni siquiera por la razón que creyó su amistad se terminaría si sacaba a la luz _ese_ secreto que lo torturaba sin piedad.

Harto de la situación, en la que él mismo se había metido para variar, no pensó y solo actuó. Dejó de pasearse para tomar su mochila y arrojarla a su cama, la abrió y entonces empezó a meter las cosas que tenía fuera de ella. No se quedaría más tiempo si Chris pretendía seguir rechazando su presencia, estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, pero si caminaba por quince minutos encontraría una estación de autobuses. Por fortuna siempre llevaba dinero suficiente por si acaso.

Abajo, en la cocina, Chris se había quedado recargado en la mesa, mirando la madera como si quisiera perforarla.

Toda esa tensión de la tarde anterior, la que logró apaciguar un poco estando fuera de la cabaña, volvió con mayor fuerza. Simplemente no podía creer que de un momento a otro las cosas se fueran al carajo, que Tom hubiera dejado de confiar en él, que se atreviera a tomarlo por alguien a quien no conocía. Que lo quisiera fuera de su mundo, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y lo que aún tenían por vivir. Y todavía se atrevía a llamarlo _niño_ , a ÉL, cuando el que no tuvo valor para hablar directamente fue el mismo Tom.

Y lo peor del asunto, era que se estaban alejando por poco menos que confesarle que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba cerca para poder respirar, para poder sentirse pleno y completo. Era una niñería, estaba consciente de ello, pero…

 _No te irás… No así…_

El desespero de saber que lo estaba perdiendo hizo que a su mente llegara una idea bastante descabellada, provocando que su mirada celeste se volviera firme y determinada… Pues bien, si de todas formas ya todo estaba hecho pedazos, qué más daba terminar de aplastar lo que quedaba.

—Al demonio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bajo La Piel**

 **Capítulo 6**

Con toda la intensión de encarar a Tom, Chris subió raudo las escaleras, fue por el pasillo con pasos que casi cimbraban la madera y se metió al cuarto como si de una ráfaga violenta se tratara, sobresaltando un poco al inglés pero sin evitar que continuara preparándose. El australiano miró al castaño con ceño fruncido, notando que estaba por marcharse. Aquello solo aumentó su recelo.

Tom no prestó demasiada atención al final, cerró la mochila con premura y se la echó al hombro, alejándose de la cama para ir hacia la puerta.

—No te irás. —sentenció Chris, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

—No tiene caso que siga aquí. —Tom rebatió. —Ya me dejaste claro que no me soportas, y no pretendo ser más una molestia para ti.

Dicho esto avanzó dispuesto a pasar de largo a Chris pero éste lo interceptó, frenándolo con una mano puesta en su pecho y arrebatándole la mochila con cierta brusquedad para lanzarla a cualquier parte.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! —el ojiaqua le increpó, ahora si enfadado en serio.

—Te dije que no saldrás por esa puerta. —recalcó. —No dejaré que te vayas sin que antes escuches lo que vine a decirte.

Volvió a repetir, esta vez con un tono algo bajo y contenido, peligroso, mirando fijo al castaño con sus celestes profundos, comenzando a dar pasos lentos hacia Tom, quien retrocedía por instinto, sintiendo de pronto una extraña sensación inquieta y temerosa.

—Tienes razón. Debo dejar de ser un niño y decírtelo todo… Así te pierda completamente, ya no importa.

Tom lo miraba claramente nervioso y confundido, mientras sus pies seguían llevándolo hacia atrás.

—¿De… De qué estás hablando?

—¿Recuerdas esa estúpida cita de la que prácticamente te saqué? ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? ¿Sabes por qué no quise seguir escuchándote allá abajo y por qué siento que acabas de sepultar una parte de mí?

La pared se le había acabado al inglés y el australiano estaba a tan solo un par de pasos. El susto de Tom le impedía formular palabra alguna, solo era capaz de respirar y hasta eso le resultaba difícil.

—¿En serio no te lo imaginas? —aquello sonó como una advertencia. —Bien... Pues _esta_ es la maldita razón.

Sin pensárselo más, Chris sujetó del cuello a Tom con ambas manos para juntar sus labios, tomándolos con rabia y posesión, hambriento de su boca. El acto tomó por sorpresa al castaño, quien apretó los ojos mientras buscaba la forma de liberarse, o intentándolo al principio, pues además de la fuerza que Chris ejercía para mantenerse unidos existía otro factor que le hizo desistir para corresponder torpemente. Y ese factor era lo que sentía por él.

Sus delgadas manos pronto quedaron suspendidas de toda resistencia, sujetándose en cambio de las muñecas del rubio en un tacto casi inconsciente. Chris percibió la trémula correspondencia de Tom, cosa que le extrañó al momento pero aun así no se detuvo, continuó robándole el aliento en ese beso lleno de abrumadora intensidad, abriéndole los labios con los suyos, devorándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, al tiempo que acercaba más su cuerpo, acorralando por completo al inglés.

El aliento de ambos se mezclaba entre tibieza y humedad, entre respiraciones sofocadas, donde livianos suspiros delataban la verdad bajo su piel… Estaban conectados, siempre lo estuvieron, y ahora cobraba un verdadero significado.

 _¿Lo sientes Tom? ¿Sabes ahora por qué no puedo hacerme a la idea de perderte?_

 _Chris… ¿Acaso tu…?_

El castaño no podía creer que estuviera pasando, que Chris lo tuviera ahí, contra la pared, besándolo con esa necesidad furiosa que parecía casi querer arrancarle el alma en un suspiro. Entonces, ¿era por esto? El que lo indujera a escapar de la cafetería, el que su mirada le transmitiera cosas que lo emocionaban de una forma inexplicable, que el tacto de sus manos fuera tan cálido como en ese instante y su conexión tan fuerte cada vez.

Chris sentía lo mismo que él, ahora lo entendía.

El beso no se rompió sino hasta que el aire se agotara, dejando sus labios con rastros de húmeda ansiedad, apenas apartados por unos milímetros, por lo que respiraban el aliento agitado del otro.

—Te amo Tom... Esa es la verdad… Te amo y no quiero perderte…

Chris confesó entre palabras cortadas, no soltándolo un instante, alzando sus celestes para clavarlos en los aqua que se habían abierto sorprendidos y le miraban con el desconcierto al tope.

—La idea de no verte es demasiado para mí… —pasó saliva. —Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo fue algo que me costó aceptar, y es que cambiaba totalmente la forma de ver mi propio universo… Jamás imaginé que me ocurriría algo así, y menos contigo, pero sucedió y no me arrepiento de lo que siento por ti, ni tampoco de haberte besado… Porque lo necesitaba para asegurarme de que no era un error.

Lo miraba entre angustia y desespero, no recibiendo palabra alguna en respuesta, tan solo una expresión que iba de la impresión a la incredulidad, algo que le hacía pensar que Tom lo juzgaba y condenaba, y eso dolía pese a no haber escuchado nada aun de su parte. Pero lo que dijo era cierto, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

—Si vas a irte… Y si después de haber escuchado esto me gano tu rechazo, tu odio… Al menos quiero que sepas lo que significas realmente para mí.

Chris mantuvo el agarre sobre el cuello de Tom por unos instantes más, dejando que el otro viera dentro de sus celestes el clamo de una verdad revelada, para después soltarlo despacio y dar un par de pasos atrás, girando y alejándose, como una forma de decir que se apartaba de su camino definitivamente.

Y mientras aguardaba porque llegara el inminente rechazo en palabras condescendientes, o simplemente que Tom se fuera sin decir nada, una peculiar sensación de alivio sobrecogió su interior, pues aunque es difícil decirle a alguien que lo amas, sabiendo o creyendo que no serás correspondido, hacerlo llega a ser liberador… Más no por ello consolador.

El inglés había quedado aturdido, tanto por el beso como por esa inesperada confesión que inevitablemente lo dejó con el pensamiento en blanco, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

¿Era cierto? ¿Chris le dijo que lo amaba? ¿Que esa era la razón por la que hubo actuado como lo hizo? Al castaño aún le costaba dar crédito, es que nunca se esperó que ocurriera, que su afecto encontrara cabida en el corazón ajeno, y ver ahora que parecía ser una realidad resultaba casi una broma del destino, una ilusión que pronto se desvanecería entre sus dedos como arena.

Miró al australiano apartarse, dándole la espalda y con ello la oportunidad de escapar a esos sentimientos que finalmente habían encontrado sus similares. No supo qué hacer al momento, estaba confundido, tenía dudas sobre si su anhelo había llegado a ser tan fuerte que le mostraba una situación de fantasía. Tenía miedo de actuar, de ser, de dejar que sus emociones tomaran la iniciativa y olvidaran seguir a la razón porque si no funcionaba…

 _¿Por qué no funcionaría?... Chris lo dijo, me ama… Y yo a él..._

Tomó unos segundos decidir en lo que se mordía los labios, pensando, analizando posibilidades al igual que contrapartes, preguntándose si debía. Y aun si no debiera, lo quería.

—Chris…

Fue lo primero que Tom pudo formular, su nombre dicho en un tímido susurro, mientras sus aqua miraban la parte trasera de la rubia cabeza del australiano, quien contuvo el aliento al escucharlo pero no giró.

—Yo… —inició, apartándose un poco de la pared con la mirada bailando sobre el suelo. —Dios, creí que… Que solo yo sentía esto, y… Ahora tu… —se pasó la mano derecha entre los castaños risos, dejando que la otra se colocara en su cintura.

Esta vez Chris se dio vuelta para mirarlo con una mezcla de emoción e intriga, cosa que cohibió un poco al inglés pero no tanto como para impedirle continuar, aunque si apartó la mirada.

—Fue por eso que decidí irme… No me di cuenta cómo ni cuándo pasó, solo… Solo me enamoré de ti. —su rostro mostraba tierna inocencia y un suave sonrojo. —Lo supe cuando te vi con Rachel.

De nuevo encaró a su amigo, encontrando que aquellos celestes lo miraban atentos y esperanzados, provocando que se inquietara y perdiera un poco de confianza al hablar.

—Creí que podría con esto, que, que sería pasajero, y que si me concentraba en otras cosas no tendría ningún problema… Pero no dejaba de pensar en ti por más que trataba… Y cada día era más fuerte, tanto que comencé a asustarme porque si llegabas a enterarte, no sé, tal vez te alejarías, me odiarías o algo, y…

Chris no pudo resistir más y lo alcanzó para callarlo con un beso, uno más tranquilo y casto, solo de labios presionados.

—Tranquilo. —le dijo un tanto sonriente al separarse, con sus manos tomando el cuello pálido. —Todo fue tan expontáneo como lo fue conmigo. Ninguno de los dos llegó a imaginar que algo así pudiera pasar con otro chico, menos aún entre nosotros… Pero te juro que no me arrepiento, porque haberme enamorado de ti ha sido la cosa más increíblemente loca que me ha pasado, y quiero vivir así, loco por ti. Amándote con cada parte de mi, cada respiro, si eso es lo que quieres también. —aquel fuerte anhelo no solo viajaba en sus palabras, sino también en su mirada celeste.

En definitiva, Tom no podía sentirse más dichoso que en ese instante, cuando caía en plena cuenta de que haberse callado todo ese tiempo fue un error. De haberle confesado a Chris cómo se sentía desde el principio su amigo le hubiera respondido con el mismo lenguaje y no habría buscado huir. Claro que no era fácil derrotar el miedo a perder a una persona especial y por ello se puede actuar de formas equivocadas, tratando de evadir cualquier tropiezo que nos lleve a colgarnos la soga al cuello. Pero a veces las cosas no son siempre como uno las cree de fatalistas.

El inglés frunció levemente el ceño, recordando que ya no podía cambiar su estancia en Cambridge, al menos durante el primer semestre.

—Estaremos separados por al menos seis meses. —bajó la mirada. —¿Crees poder esperarme? —alzó sus aqua de nuevo, recibiendo consentimiento que le dio esperanza.

—Seis, doce, cincuenta o cien. Esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. —le rozó ambas mejillas con sus pulgares, dedicándose a mirar el rostro de su alma gemela que le devolvía una expresión emotiva, misma que lo incitó a repetir con devoción: —Te amo Tom.

Y Tom sonrió casi al borde de las lágrimas, con sus emociones queriendo estallar de júbilo escuchando de nuevo esas palabras que le llenaban el pecho de una calidez indescriptible.

—También te amo.

Chris no necesitó escuchar más, tan solo deseaba sellar aquel momento con un beso que se quedara grabado en lo profundo de sus almas, y eso hizo. Acercó sus labios gruesos a los delgados entreabiertos, esta vez siendo suave y cálido, aunque no por ello falto de intensidad. Tom ladeó el rostro ligeramente, permitiendo que Chris se acoplara y juntos crearan esa perfecta sincronía en medio de un contacto único, lleno de emociones en expansión.

Poco a poco el beso fue tomando una forma mucho más marcada, yendo hacia una dirección jamás transitada, donde el australiano deslizó sus manos del níveo cuello hacia abajo, acariciando los brazos del castaño, hasta situarse sobre su breve cintura para envolverlo y acercarlo, atreviéndose luego a subir de nuevo pero esta vez por debajo de la camiseta del inglés, palpando su espalda en una caricia lenta pero ansiosa, como ansioso se volvía el golpeteo de sus corazones.

Tom suspiró con aquella caricia en su piel, tomando el rostro de Chris entre sus manos, dejando que el otro lo pegara a su cuerpo que conservaba la humedad en su ropa por haber estado bajo la lluvia. Lluvia que seguía cayendo fuera con ligera constancia. Despacio, el australiano lo llevó hacia la pared, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las del otro, tomando sus caderas con firmeza para luego frotar muy apenas su pelvis contra la de Tom, sintiendo al instante una corriente eléctrica correr desde su ingle hasta rebotar en su corazón acelerado. Caso similar al del inglés, quien ahogando un jadeo en su garganta notó cómo le temblaban las rodillas.

—Aguarda… —pidió falto de aire, dejando a Chris con la necesidad de seguir probando sus labios, pero conformándose con respirar su aliento tibio y alterado.

—Quiero hacerte el amor Tom. —de pronto el rubio declaró, susurrando contra los labios del castaño, sin apartar sus manos de aquella cintura que lo hacía fantasear. —Quiero que me lleves bajo la piel, y yo llevarte bajo la mía… Solo así podré sentirte cerca…

Tal propuesta hizo que Tom lo mirara entre nervioso y anhelante. Su elocuencia se había esfumado, las palabras se le atoraban, y su corazón palpitaba eufórico y febril, pero Chris no esperó por una respuesta sino que volvió a abrirle los labios para meter su lengua en busca de la ajena, mientras sus manos bajaban y abrían la bragueta del pantalón para colarse por debajo de la ropa y apretar los glúteos de Tom, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, sacándoles un quejido placentero a los dos.

Con el deseo a flor de piel, Chris volvió a subir las manos, esta vez para quitarle la camiseta al inglés y de paso quitarse la suya, dirigiéndose raudo a ese cuello lechoso que tanto ansiaba probar. Empezó con besos húmedos antes de succionar, ejerciendo una presión delicada pero sensual, provocando que Tom jadeara y se aferrara de los hombros desnudos del australiano.

—Chris…— Tom gimió su nombre, alzando el rostro y acercando más al rubio con su mano izquierda entre sus cabellos, mientras su diestra le apretaba el brazo.

—Mngh…— el ojiazul bramó suave, hundiendo los dedos en las caderas de Tom, llevando despacio sus labios al oído del otro en un trayecto con su labio inferior sobre la dulce piel. —Escucharte así es demasiado para mí, sabes. Me harás perder el control en cualquier momento…

La voz grave de Chris fue como una inyección de dopamina directa a su torrente sanguíneo, provocando que el bóxer blanco del castaño comenzara a apretarle. Aunque no solo él era quien resentía los estragos del placer, el australiano estaba duro casi en su totalidad, y es que tener a Tom así, receptivo, dócil, ardiendo como él, era tan sublime como estar tocando el mismo cielo.

Y hablando de tocar, a Chris le hormigueaban las manos por hacer algo que le atravesó la mente en milésimas al sentir la erección del inglés contactando la suya bajo sus jeans. Así, mientras lo distraía mordiéndole el lóbulo y luego el hélix, fue llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su _amigo_ , palpando sobre la tela y sonriendo con malicia cuando percibió un temblor en el cuerpo liviano entre sus brazos, junto con un jadeo de sorpresa. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo de continuar y ahora su mano se colaba por debajo de la ropa interior, deslizándose hasta atrapar aquella erección.

Tom contuvo el aliento, aprisionando un gemido en su garganta y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Chris, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le quería escapar del pecho, y el calor que de su centro emanaba como río desbocado iba consumiéndolo a cada instante.

Chris lo sostuvo con el brazo derecho, dejando que su izquierda acariciara toda la extensión, relamiéndose los labios al notar la dulce reacción que le provocaba a Tom. El castaño no pudo seguir conteniendo los gemidos agolpados y en medio de un lánguido suspiro expulsó el placer que clamaba por salir, buscando asirse al cuerpo del otro en un abrazo necesitado, frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que sus mejillas arrebolaban entre caricias que le hacían perder la cordura.

—Ansiaba tanto poder tocarte. —Chris le susurraba, apretando suavemente el falo, notando el calor acumularse mientras más lo acariciaba.

—A-aah… —un jadeo con tintes de placentera agonía atravesó la garganta de Tom cuando el rubio le pasara la palma sobre el glande y luego hiciera círculos con el pulgar, provocando que se humedeciera y temblara. —Chr-Chris… Mmgh…

Oh no. No lo haría terminar, no de esa forma al menos.

—Tranquilo… Llegaremos juntos, mi hermoso ángel. —sonrió de medio lado.

Entonces, el australiano sacó la mano y sin pudor alguno se lamió el pulgar frente al inglés, chupándolo mientras lo miraba deseoso, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba, pero no pudiendo apartar sus aqua cristalinos de aquella visión que sin duda catalogaba como sumamente pornográfica. Por su parte, Chris catalogó el sabor de Tom como dulcemente adictivo.

—Recuerdo que me llamaste _el gurú de las artes eróticas._

Chris se acercó de nuevo al rostro de su agitado amor, alzándole el mentón para verlo fijo. Tom sentía desfallecer.

—Recuerdo que… te dije… que el porno no es un arte… —apenas pudo formular con alteración, el rubio sonrió ladino.

—Eso dijiste… Pero lo que haremos no solo será sexo. —su mirada profunda clavada en la otra daba certeza a sus palabras, igual que el latido de su corazón. —No será un acto sin sentido, haremos el amor… Estaremos juntos por algo más fuerte que solo placer… Serás mío… Y yo seré tuyo, por completo…

Sus labios se rozaban, su aliento se mezclaba, y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos dejar las dudas atrás para poder sentirse, para poder amarse a plenitud.

—Quiero estar contigo Chris… Solo contigo…

Esta vez el inglés buscó los labios del australiano, percibiendo al instante unos brazos ceñirse a su cuerpo, dando lugar a unas manos recorriéndolo como si quisieran fundirse a su piel.

Chris lo fue llevando a su cama, recostándolo y colocándose sobre Tom, metiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas. Guiado por el instinto, el castaño se aventuraba a tocarle el pecho y el abdomen al rubio, quien gruñía despacio disfrutando del momento en que comenzaban a explorarse mutuamente, pues él se deleitaba también con esa esbelta anatomía llegando a la orilla del estorboso pantalón que le impedía ir más allá.

Sin dejar de besarse, Chris se las ingenió y se apresuró a desnudar a Tom, tirando la ropa a donde fuera que cayera. Siguió con su propio pantalón, aunque terminó por romper el beso a regañadientes, pues se le estaba complicando deshacerse de las prendas. Se hubo quitado los jeans, y estando por bajarse los bóxers negros se le ocurrió fijarse en el inglés, quedándose atrapado en lo que sus celestes observaban frente a él: Tom totalmente expuesto, agitado, con un salvaje rubor cubriendo su rostro perlado, su mirada aqua brillando de anhelo y deseo, sus labios entreabiertos, esos risos alborotados esparcidos sobre la almohada y esa erección que lo hacía ver demasiado tentador.

Era una visión sublime, celestial, casi de ensueño, algo que jamás podría olvidar aunque pasaran mil años.

 _Dioses Tom, eres…_

—Eres tan hermoso… —habló distraído, perdido en ese bello halo de perfección que rodeaba a Tom.

La respiración del castaño se volvía inquieta escuchando esas palabras, notando la forma tan embelesada y hambrienta con que Chris lo miraba. Aquellos celestes tan encendidos perforaban su mente, resquebrajando su razón y alentando sus más bajas pasiones, haciéndolo desesperar por seguir hasta fundirse como uno solo. Pensando justamente en eso, la atención de Tom fue a dar a la gruesa erección del australiano, que apretada bajo la tela de su ropa interior clamaba por ser liberada. Tragó saliva, sintiendo su interior estremecerse.

Justo en el momento que Chris iba a quitarse el bóxer Tom lo frenó con sus manos, sacando un poco de balance al rubio, pero el inglés no planeaba detenerlo porque se hubiera arrepentido, era solo que deseaba devolverle el _favor_. Y experimentar de paso. Así, apartó las manos de Chris con algo de incertidumbre, para luego situar las suyas sobre la orilla de la prenda. Alzó sus aqua, encontrando unos celestes a la expectativa de lo que haría.

De pronto, fue como si un rayo de sensatez y pudor le traspasara la mente, haciéndole casi retractarse, pero pudo más aquella vocecilla interna que le decía: _Es lo que quieres… Lo deseas y lo sabes…_

Se mordió el labio inferior, y muy despacio, como si temiera echarlo a perder yendo rápido, fue bajando el bóxer, dejando al descubierto poco a poco un falo erguido, bastante bien dotado, que le hizo separar los labios mostrándose deleitado. Se había imaginado alguna vez quien de los dos lo tendría más _agraciado,_ sospechaba que Chris era el ganador, obvias razones, pero verlo en primera fila…

 _Dios… Si estoy cayendo en pecado, perdóname porque no me arrepiento…_

Era la primera vez que le quitaba la ropa a alguien, y además a otro chico, y a pesar de sentirse inquieto al tomar algo de iniciativa continuó deslizando la prenda por sobre los muslos firmes de Chris, quien por cierto se hallaba fascinado con esa táctica de su ahora pareja. Si bien Tom se caracterizaba por ser un Ángel del Señor, todo inocencia y dulzura, verlo ser un poco más atrevido sin perder su tímida esencia era realmente DELICIOSO. Y por demás excitante.

—Aprendes rápido. —Chris dijo un tanto burlón pero sin querer ser ofensivo, a lo que Tom sonrió nervioso.

—El _gurú del porno_ , después de todo. —devolvió la broma, esta vez el ojiazul rió bajo y grave.

—Sigamos con las lecciones entonces.

Chris descendió, ya sin el bóxer puesto, apoyando el peso en su antebrazo derecho. Sin demora, inició un camino en ascenso por sobre la piel de la que se había vuelto un adicto empedernido, besando primero parte de la base del pene, siguiendo por la pelvis y subiendo lento, escuchando suspiros y sintiendo cómo su Tom comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el placer.

El castaño no necesitó decir sí o no, pues Chris tomó la muñeca de su diestra para acercarlo a su erección, incitándolo a tocarlo con toda la mano.

—Agh… —un gemido ronco brotó de la garganta del australiano cuando estaba llegando a mitad de los pectorales de Tom. —Podría correrme si solo sigues haciendo esto…

—Pero no lo harás, ¿cierto? —el inglés usó un poco de malicia, cosa que le dibujó una pretenciosa sonrisa al otro.

—No… No lo haré… —lo miró como un depredador a su presa, como el _Cazador Australiano_ que era, y se puso a jugar con su lengua sobre uno de los pezones rosados.

Mientras Tom lo masturbaba dulcemente, Chris le succionaba los pezones, los mordía con sutileza, lamía con tortuosa insistencia, hasta que su diestra bajó para tomar de nuevo la erección del castaño y tocarlo a la par.

—Ah-mngh…

La reacción de Tom fue inmediata, estirándose y abriendo poco más las piernas, gimoteando bajo pero placenteramente, acompañando los jadeos del ojiazul.

—Ah, Tom… Llegué a soñarte así varias veces… Juntos en la cama, ah… Tu gimiendo mi nombre, y yo… Mnh… Yo haciéndote mío, solo mío…

El rubio confesaba sus sueños húmedos al castaño entre el calor que iba incrementándose, con su lengua encontrando camino desde el hueco donde ambas clavículas se unían y hacia la manzana de Adán que subía y bajaba, lamiéndola repetidamente, succionándola después, para luego apoderarse de aquella boca y profanarla una vez más.

Tom se deshacía entre gemidos sofocados que se mezclaban con aliento y saliva dentro de sus bocas. Se removía debajo de Chris, sintiendo arder y colapsar, estremeciéndose por el toque firme y constante sobre su piel, dejándose guiar por el sublime roce que lo hacía enloquecer, de igual modo que se lo hacía a Chris. Oírlo tan excitado, sentirlo tan ansioso como lo estaba él mismo, era más que suficiente para tener la certeza de que el destino los unió por algo más allá que solo pura y sincera amistad.

—Pervertido… —al separarse un momento para tomar aire Tom le respondió su cínica confesión, sonriendo entre divertido y extasiado.

—¿Crees que eso es ser pervertido? —el rubio enarcó una ceja, casi mofándose, acompañando con una expresión que denotaba reto.

Ah claro, Chris le mostraría lo que era ser en serio pervertido. En cuanto al inglés, éste rió de nervios, pero la curiosidad se había encendido en sus aqua.

—Soy un chico virginal sin experiencia, ¿recuerdas?

 _Virginal…_

Escuchar la palabra de labios de Tom fue como una sobredosis de afrodisiaco para el australiano.

—Uhm, eso es muy cierto… —había bajado el ritmo de la masturbación, ahora solo acariciaba dócilmente, tal como su bello inglés lo tocaba. —Aun así… No te creo que jamás te hayas despertado mojado y pegajoso, o te hayas tocado pensando en alguien… En mí, tal vez… —lo dijo entre broma y verdad.

Pero Tom, como si hubiera sido atrapado con las manos en la masa, se inquietó y apartó la mirada comenzando a hiperventilar, queriendo decir algo como defensa pese a que de nada se le había culpado en realidad. Chris, al ver la angustia nerviosa del castaño, no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente pues su pareja se había delatado inocentemente.

—Ajá… Así que…

—Chris, por favor…

Pidió no ser exhibido al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, no encarando al ojiazul todavía, más éste soltó una risilla, aunque pronto se enderezó de rodillas sobre la cama, atrayendo al inglés para abrazarlo.

—No estoy burlándome Tom. —le habló suave. —Y no es algo atroz, yo mismo te acabo de decir que sueño contigo, es normal si lo vemos desde el punto donde estamos ahora. —aspiró despacio el aroma del otro, percibiendo como Tom se aferraba de él. —No quiero que te reprimas conmigo… Quiero que sientas, no temas a lo que puedas llegar a pensar o desear hacer. Libera tus miedos, deja que te guíe… Confía en mí, ¿sí?

Cada palabra que Chris le profería llegaba hasta lo más profundo de Tom, ayudándole a ver más allá del temor a experimentar el amor y la pasión por vez primera.

 _Confiar en él…_

—Guíame… —susurró aun con rezagos de inquietud pero con decisión.

El australiano besó su hombro, siguió con el cuello y luego con sus labios, confortándolo con cálidas caricias en la espalda media y baja. Poco después se colocó detrás del inglés, abrazándolo por la cintura y pegándose totalmente a su cuerpo. Una ola de placer los recorrió a ambos, a Tom por tener la erección de Chris entre sus nalgas y el rubio por sentir ese calor envolverlo.

—Entonces… ¿Te tocas pensando que te lo hago? ¿O solo te has despertado conmigo en tus sueños?

Chris volvió a cuestionar, esta vez susurrando a media voz en el oído de Tom, al tiempo que le tomaba la muñeca derecha para llevar su propia mano a su erección hinchada, dejando la suya sobre la nívea. Su izquierda lo tomaba de la cadera con firmeza. El castaño de nuevo se llenaba de ansiedad, previendo lo que su amado australiano quería que hiciera.

Cabía mencionar que Tom no se había tocado pensando en Chris, pero eso de los sueños vaya que sí.

—Hazlo para mí…

Sin decir palabras, el ojiaqua comenzó un suave deslizar desde la punta, bajando sobre el tallo y llegando a la base, rozando un poco la piel de los testículos. Se echó atrás, contactando su espalda con los anchos pectorales, alzando la cabeza y suspirando por lo bien que se sentía.

Masturbarse con Chris detrás, teniendo además una de sus manos sobre la suya, notando el frote acompasado de un pene grueso entre sus piernas, sí que era pervertido. Aunque muy seguramente eso era poco, comparado con todas las cosas que podrían probar después.

—Aah... Agmh… —sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse despacio, muy apenas, y su mano izquierda buscó asirse del cuello del rubio.

—Ngh… Ah, Tom… Aah, debería ser un delito ser tan sensual… —marcó un poco más los frotes de su erección contra el castaño, marcándole también el cuello con succiones hasta enrojecer la tersa piel.

—Chris…

Gimiendo su nombre Tom se arqueó liviano, acentuando también sus movimientos. El rubio gruñó, y llevando su mano libre al mentón del inglés le haló para buscarle los labios, antes de iniciar un duelo entre sus lenguas. Continuaron en ese candente vaivén unos instantes más pero pronto pararon, o mejor dicho, Chris detuvo la masturbación que Tom se practicaba y él mismo dejó de moverse al sentir que estaban empezando a perderse en el placer.

Sin demora, el australiano alzó su diestra, acercándola a la boca del inglés en una caricia incitadora desde el abdomen, pasando por sobre los pectorales agitados, subiendo por su garganta y terminando entre los labios rosados. Tom comprendió y comenzó a humedecerlos de una forma que estaba prácticamente _violando_ el negro pensamiento de Chris.

—Recuérdame poner un espejo al frente la próxima vez… Quiero ver todo el panorama…

El castaño medio sonrió con una mezcla de diversión y goce, una expresión morbosa si había que ser precisos, la más _sucia_ que hasta el momento Chris le hubiese visto, cosa que puso al australiano demasiado ansioso. Era ahora o terminaría con una vergonzosa eyaculación precoz. No porque le faltara resistencia, pero Tom se lo ponía bastante difícil.

Fue entonces que sacó los dedos ya humedecidos, dejando un fino rastro de saliva desde la comisura de los labios del ojiaqua.

—Si empezaremos con peticiones… Quiero esposarte a la cama un día…

Tom reveló y Chris sonrió ladinamente.

—Haremos todos los juegos y el Kama Sutra completo, de eso no tengas dudas ángel mío. —le besó fugaz, limpiando rastros de humedad en esos labios.

Casi al instante, Tom notó cómo le eran separadas las piernas un poco más y luego los dedos de Chris rozaron suavemente la periferia de su entrada, provocando que se estremeciera y jadeara.

—Ve despacio. —pidió con tono tembloroso, mirándolo incierto.

—No te preocupes, ni pienses demasiado… Intenta relajarte. —le decía el rubio, continuando los masajes delicados, presionando un poco el perineo para darle confianza con el placer que de ahí brotó haciéndole gemir. —Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en lo que sentiste hace un momento… —murmuraba a su oído, preparando al primer intruso. —Lo que sentiste cuando estábamos bailando al mismo compás… Quemándonos con el mismo deseo…

En ese instante, el índice de Chris se deslizó muy despacio dentro de Tom, provocando que el castaño respingara y abriera los ojos de golpe, tensándose y cortando su aliento, aferrándose con su mano izquierda del antebrazo del australiano y su diestra se cerrara contra su muslo. Por reflejo, las paredes internas del canal apresaron el dígito frenando su avance, algo que producía cierto escozor pero no dolor en exceso.

—Ssshh, respira… —Chris lo incitaba, repartiendo besos en la nuca del inglés y detrás de las orejas.

Tom así lo hizo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y comenzó a respirar lo más calmado posible, concentrando su atención en los mimos de su pareja, quien ahora le sumaba una breve masturbación. Pronto la tensión fue cediendo, dejando que el dedo avanzara. Una vez dentro el ojiazul esperó unos segundos, percibiendo apenas mínimas contracciones, como succiones, que lo hicieron humedecerse. Ya se imaginaba haciéndolo suyo, sería la gloria en su más celestial y profana expresión.

Poco a poco Chris fue sacando y metiendo su índice, tratando de ser suave y no acelerarse, a pesar de que estaba por perder el escaso control que le quedaba.

—Ah-aah…

El castaño soltó un bajo quejido, percibiendo cómo se iba acostumbrando al intruso en su cuerpo. Aunque también ayudaban las caricias en sus testículos. Un segundo dedo se introdujo al cabo de un rato. Esta vez Tom contuvo un gruñido, rasguñando levemente el brazo del rubio.

—Solo un poco más amor… —casi bramaba el australiano. —Si no te dilato, cuando te la meta va a doler más de lo necesario… Y ya viste que tan grande la tengo… —sonrió de medio lado.

¿Así o más ególatra?

Bien, eso no generaba mucha confianza, pero de todas formas el inglés sabía que era cierto. Una cosa era tener dos dedos entrando y saliendo, haciendo círculos o simulando ser tijeras que se abrían y cerraban (algo que descubrió como muy placentero, por cierto). Y otra muy distinta, era que un pene con la _fisionomía_ del de Chris lo partiera a la mitad, porque casi estaba seguro de que eso iba a sentir primero: Ser partido en dos.

Cuando Chris pareció conforme con la dilatación, y ya no podía seguir resistiendo a sus instintos, sacó los dedos del canal, sacando también a Tom del éxtasis que ya lo estaba envolviendo. El australiano lo tendió de nuevo sobre la cama con agilidad, acomodándose entre sus piernas, las cuales subió sobre sus caderas, pero antes de penetrarlo se tomó unos instantes para mirarlo directo a sus aqua. Necesitaba conectarse antes con Tom a través de miradas para luego poder hacerlo con sus cuerpos.

—¿Aun lo quieres? —quiso asegurarse.

Tom respiraba de modo agitado, percibiendo el calor expandirse por cada parte de su cuerpo y el sudor brotar por cada poro, igual que brotaba el deseo en su mirada.

—Aun lo quiero… —dijo apenas audible para ambos, con el corazón a punto de atravesarle el pecho.

Aquellas palabras directas y totalmente seguras de Tom le dieron la confianza para seguir al rubio.

—Entonces, serás mío… —devolvió con el ansia a flor de piel, rozando sus labios. —Desde hoy, seremos uno solo… Por siempre…

Dicho aquello, el australiano se masturbó un poco para lubricar, dándole un beso intenso al castaño. Luego se enderezó, llevando su erección al canal dilatado, friccionó el glande un par de veces y entonces presionó suave para introducirlo, siendo recibido por delirante calor y aprisionamiento.

—Agh… Aah, joder Tom, estás… Mngh… —relamió sus labios, y cerrando los ojos frunció el ceño con placer desbordante.

Por su parte, Tom se había aferrado de la sábana, conteniendo el aliento así como los quejidos, apretando los ojos y tensando el cuerpo. Más valía que fuera cierta la frase: _Después del dolor viene el placer…_ Debería ser verdad, de otro modo nadie lo haría, ¿o no? Solo tenía que respirar y concentrarse en todo lo que vendría cuando finalmente estuvieran en la misma frecuencia, como instantes atrás. Había sido magnífico moverse juntos, sentirse, conectarse de aquella forma tan sublime.

—¿Estás bien? —Chris preguntó faltó de aire, deteniéndose a medio camino al ver la expresión compungida del castaño. —Hey, tranquilo… —acunó su rostro de ángel entre sus manos. —Si es demasiado, no tiene que ser ahora, podemos…

—No… —el inglés se apresuró angustiado, callando al rubio. —Quiero… Quiero hacerlo, es solo…

Como si Chris hubiera leído sus pensamientos atormentados por el temor tornó su mirada cálida y comprensiva, dándole un beso en la frente y luego otro en la punta de la nariz.

—Sé que pudiera no ser algo _natural_ , si comparamos lo _tradicional_ , pero no somos los únicos intentando hacerlo así… Te confieso que… —tragó saliva. —… Nunca lo he hecho de esta manera, solo lo he visto… —sonrió un poco, Tom casi lo secunda. —Tengo la noción… Pero no por ello te pondré en riesgo… Te juro por mi vida que no voy a lastimarte…

Aquellas palabras sí que le brindaron la confianza necesaria al castaño. Ciertamente no eran los primeros, ni tampoco serían los últimos. Confiaba en Chris, siempre lo hizo, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Ahora menos que nunca.

—Lo sé… —Tom le respondió entrecortado. —Estaremos bien… —dijo sonriendo de forma trémula, contagiando al ojiazul.

—Solo piensa en nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom asintió.

Entonces continuaron. Chris besó de nuevo al inglés, quien dejando su confianza en manos del australiano fue relajándose para dejar que avanzara. El ojiazul hubiera deseado hundirse de un solo movimiento, pero tuvo que apelar a la última reserva de auto-control y hacerlo despacio, lento, casi ignorando groseramente el ardiente fuego que lo estaba consumiendo.

—Aggh… Mngh… Tranquilo Tom… —jadeaba, tomándolo firme de las caderas, yendo poco a poco.

—Ngh…

Tom podía sentir cómo era penetrado con cuidado, pese a la urgencia que Chris podría estar padeciendo, y eso solo lo hacía amarlo más pues pensaba primero en su bienestar antes que el suyo. Aun dolía, por supuesto, las palabras no eran sedantes que duraran más que instantes, pero tenía confianza en que tal incomodidad pasaría pronto y lo disfrutaría como jamás hubiera imaginado.

De esa idea se aferraba el castaño, de la plenitud que habría de encontrar junto con Chris en el momento que sus almas se tocaran y fundieran, cuando alcanzaran la cumbre más alta y cayeran dentro de un abismo sin fin, lleno de sensaciones que se quedarían grabadas en su piel y en su memoria.

—Solo un poco…

Las paredes iban abriéndose, sumergiendo el falo del australiano, recibiéndolo, llevándolo más dentro, más profundo, hasta que finalmente quedó completamente dentro. Fue cuando hizo una pausa para soltar el aire contenido y tomar un respiro agitado, percibiendo la humedad en sus sienes por el sudor al igual que su espalda y pecho, manteniendo sus celestes cubiertos por los párpados.

En tanto, el inglés apretaba los ojos y luchaba por no dejar que la fuerte sensación punzante lo dominara, más se concentraba en respirar profundo, buscando soltarse poco a poco, repasando en su mente cada momento dichoso que había vivido al lado de Chris desde que eran un par de niños... Tuvo un recuerdo en especial.

—París… —de pronto, la voz de Tom en hilillo llamó la atención del ojiazul, quien lo miró algo intrigado entre el goce. —Iremos a París como viaje de graduación… —abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada complacida de su compañero.

Esa había sido una promesa de infantes, pre-adolescentes, pero que los dos tomaron muy en serio.

—Y luego iremos de vacaciones a Australia… —añadió, acomodándose un poco y bajando hacia Tom. —Iremos a cualquier parte del mundo, tú y yo, siempre los dos…

—Siempre los dos…

Tom repitió, antes de que la boca de Chris lo silenciara con un beso lleno de pasión, abrazándolo y comenzando a moverse en lentas y suaves embestidas, probando que tan cómodo estaba el inglés. Al principio notó la tensión en su interior, no dándole movilidad suficiente, así como se daba cuenta de los quejidos aun resentidos que escapaban de la garganta del castaño de vez en vez, y por ello no forzó ser más impetuoso. Pero conforme el cuerpo de su amado ángel iba acostumbrándose a él sintió ceder las paredes, brindándole esa libertad que tanto ansiaba para poder amarlo como nadie lo haría jamás.

—Mngh… Aah, ah… Chris…

—Tom… Aah, ¿lo sientes?...

Chris se acomodó con sus antebrazos en la cama para poder penetrar a Tom de forma más suelta, empujando y retrayendo su miembro en un vaivén que friccionaba deliciosamente con las paredes internas, elevando el fuego y el deseo en ambos, provocando sus instintos, sus ganas de no parar hasta alcanzar la cima.

El castaño se sostenía de los brazos del rubio, clavando la cabeza en la almohada, empujando con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Chris, gimiendo en cada estocada que lo estaba llevando a perder la cordura. Pronto sus caderas se unieron al glorioso ir y venir, buscando mayor contacto, más fricción, del mismo modo que su diestra fue directo a su erección para masturbarse al ritmo que habían marcado.

—Aah, Chris…

—Mmngh…

El australiano gruñó con la razón nublada por la pasión, misma que empañaba sus celestes apenas abiertos, mirando con hambre y devoción mezcladas a ese chico de risos castaños desordenados, que con sus gestos de agónico placer y ese sonrojo violento en sus mejillas lo estaba provocando más cada vez.

—Te amo Tom… —declaró entre jadeos, pegando su frente perlada a la otra. —Te amo… Nunca, agh… Nunca dejaré de hacerlo…

El castaño entreabrió sus aqua cristalinos, los que brillaron aún más por escuchar tales palabras. Su pecho se llenó de una emotividad extraña, porque sentía tanta dicha y a la vez nostalgia que no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que escaparon por las esquinas de sus ojos. Lágrimas de plenitud.

—También te amo Chris… —susurró.

Chris compartía aquel cúmulo de sentimientos revoloteando en su interior, y aunque no lo expresó con tanta sensibilidad lo hizo del único modo que podía en ese momento. Miró profundamente a su amado ángel, lo besó con anhelo, marcó su piel de porcelana y lo poseyó una y otra vez abrazado a él, queriendo llegar al cielo teniendo su cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Tom comenzaba a sucumbir, las estocadas contantes y profundas lo tenían padeciendo los placenteros espasmos que precedían el orgasmo. Se aferró de la espalda de Chris, escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello, mientras sus piernas se habían tensado en torno a la cintura del rubio y su garganta se llenaba de gemidos que iban aumentando en tesitura.

—Agh-ah… Chr… Chris… —lo llamó con desespero, su interior se contraía.

—Tom, mngh… —lo sentía, sus cuerpos vibraban como una melodía única, hecha solo para ellos.

Fueron instantes donde Tom percibió una fuerte tensión que lo hizo arquearse, al tiempo que soltaba un gemido liberador, enterrando los dedos en los brazos del australiano y eyaculando entre ambos. Chris lo siguió en medio de un gruñido con tintes de alivio, apretando los ojos así como el liviano cuerpo mientras se corría en el interior del inglés, sintiendo el delicioso aprisionamiento en su miembro y todo el golpe de sensaciones que trajo el orgasmo. Y para hacerlo más intenso, el clima afuera les regalaba el estremecer del cielo pues no había dejado de llover.

Pasó un breve lapso antes de que el australiano abriera los ojos, encontrando la más sublime de todas las visiones que un simple mortal tuviera el privilegio de admirar. Frente a él, Tom yacía totalmente arrobado por el acto, agotado pero a la vez con vitalidad brillando en su faz angelical. Aún permanecía con sus aqua cerrados, tratando de asimilar tantas emociones en explosión, buscando tomar un respiro y amansar el frenético palpitar de su corazón. Tan desbocado estaba que lo sentía retumbando en la cabeza y sus sentidos parecían presos de los efectos de una fuerte droga.

Chris sonrió entre el cansancio y la euforia.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó con suave y ronca voz, peinando esos risos alborotados.

—Creo que, nunca me sentí mejor… —el castaño respondió con agitación, mirando finalmente al rubio y sonriendo.

—De nada… —Chris regresó con travesura. —Voy a salir, ¿de acuerdo? Solo relájate…

Tom asintió y el australiano se recargó en su antebrazo izquierdo, tomó la cadera del inglés con la mano derecha, alzó un poco y fue retrayéndose despacio mientras el inglés soltaba el cuerpo y respingaba un poco por lo sensible que aún permanecía. El rubio amplió una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha cuando al haber salido del interior de Tom, su entrada, ya empezando a contraerse, mostraba la blanquecina evidencia de su paso por aquellas _tierras vírgenes,_ y de paso, el vientre de ambos manchado por el semen del inglés.

—¿Tan mal quedé? —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa ligera y poco menos agitado, notando el silencio y la mirada celeste de Chris detallándolo.

—Todo lo contrario...

Respondió el australiano, volviendo a fijarse en esos dulces aqua. Se dedicó a mirarlo largos segundos, acarició una mejilla sonrojada y luego buscó sus labios en un beso lento y acompasado. Fuera la lluvia comenzaba a disiparse, dejando el lejano eco de truenos cimbrándose a kilómetros.

—Puedo hacértelo otra vez. —Tom rió ante aquella insinuación.

—Y no lo dudo, pero creo que por el momento es suficiente para mí. —su risilla se vio poco empañada por una expresión de leve _auch._

—Es broma, ¿qué clase de promiscuo incontrolable crees que soy? —el rubio fingió indignación divertida y luego sonrió. —Te respetaré lo que resta del día… —aseguró. —Cuando amanezca no te prometo nada.

Chris evidenció con presunción, quitándose de encima de Tom y acomodándose a su costado izquierdo para atraerlo y abrazarlo por la cintura con un brazo mientras el otro lo situaba bajo su cabeza, quedando de espaldas a la ventana. Se quedaron inmersos en largas miradas que decían mil y un cosas, promesas y juramentos que cada uno le hacía al otro con amor y verdad.

—Perdóname. —la repentina disculpa de Tom extrañó al ojiazul —Por haber huido de ti cuando debí quedarme y afrontarlo.

—Hiciste lo que creíste mejor para ti. —Chris fue comprensivo, aunque por dentro sentía un poco de nostalgia. —Nos escribiremos a diario. —declaró confiado y acercando poco más a Tom. —Te llamaré o tú me llamarás. Seis meses no son tanto, pasarán volando en menos de un parpadeo y entonces volveremos a estar juntos.

Tom asintió, creyendo firmemente aquellas palabras.

—¿Cómo crees que nuestras familias lo tomen?

La pregunta de Chris lo dejó helado, hasta el sonrojo en sus mejillas palideció. A Tom se le olvidó ese _pequeño_ pero importante detalle.

—Pues, bueno yo no... No sé, es...

El australiano rió quedo, enternecido por el desconcierto del inglés.

—Tranquilo, no hablaba en serio. —lo apretó contra sí. —No diremos nada aun, pero eventualmente tendremos que hacerlo porque no pienso ocultar lo nuestro. Quiero que lo sepan, que el mundo entero sepa que nos amamos, y si les gusta bien, sino, pues no vivimos para complacerlos.

—¿Pero y si se niegan? —el inglés comenzaba a preocuparse. —¿Si nos impiden estar juntos?

—No tendrían por qué. —contestó el rubio. —Nos han visto crecer y la forma en que nos procuramos desde niños. Y además, ambos somos mayores.

—No del todo. —rebatió el castaño. —Oficialmente nos falta año y medio para tener la mayoría de edad.

Chris alzó la mirada, arqueó las cejas y entrecerró sus celestes, mientras sus labios se fruncían.

—Uhm, creo que podremos fingir que seguimos siendo solo hermanos de otra madre hasta entonces. —bajó de nuevo sus celestes a los aqua, sonriendo calmado. —Todo saldrá bien Tom. Tanto tus padres como los míos son de mente abierta, o al menos no tienen ideas arcaicas que pudieran ser un verdadero problema. Igual puede causarles un shock al principio pero no creo que sea tan dramático al final.

—Espero que tengas razón. —Tom dijo en tono bajo, suspirando y bajando la mirada.

—Verás que no es tan desastroso como piensas, solo míranos. —le alzó la barbilla para verlo fijo y cálido. —Ambos creímos que si le decíamos al otro cómo nos sentíamos terminaría siendo un maldito desastre, y fue todo menos eso. —le sonrió. —Estaremos bien. Confía en mí, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. —se animó a sonreír con más esperanza. —Todo saldrá bien para nosotros.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Chris lo atrajo para abrazarlo, quedando de espaldas contra la cama y Tom con la cabeza y medio cuerpo sobre su torso. Ninguno dijo más sobre el tema, y es que no tenía caso mortificarse por ello aún, de todos modos estarían lejos de casa y no habría tanto peligro en que fuesen descubiertos. Después ya verían cómo hacer para hablar con sus familias cuando llegara el momento de revelarlo.

El australiano ya comenzaba a imaginarse una reunión en la cabaña. Los padres de su amado inglés y sus hermanas, sus padres y sus hermanos, todos reunidos bajo una buena excusa como la convivencia entre dos familias que hacía tanto tiempo se conocían, gracias a la fuerte amistad que sus dos hijos medianos se profesaban desde niños. Y entonces él y Tom se tomarían de las manos, llamarían la atención de todos y se los dirían así: _Tom y yo tenemos una relación. Nos amamos y esperamos lo entiendan porque aunque no les guste no nos separaremos…_

Bueno, tal vez decirlo tan directo no sería la mejor forma pero era la idea, dejarles en claro que quisieran o no el amor los había tocado y lucharían por estar juntos, que deseaban su aprobación, pero si no la tenían no renunciarían a lo que sentían solo porque no les pareciera natural. Porque así había surgido, puro y natural, más verdadero que cualquier cosa.

Poco a poco el letargo los envolvió. Tom dormitaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho de Chris, arrullado por el latido acompasado de su corazón y cobijado por la calidez de su cuerpo, además de las sábanas cubriéndoles la cintura. El australiano acariciaba despacio el brazo del castaño, teniendo cerrados los ojos, hasta que lentamente los movimientos cesaron y quedó rendido al cansancio y el confort de estar así con su perfecta otra mitad.

Pasaron las horas y despertaron cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Se mimaron un poco y luego bajaron a comer algo pues no solo de hacer el amor vive el hombre. La tormenta les dejó el cielo claro y limpio, así que hicieron una pequeña fogata fuera de la cabaña, tendieron una manta oscura y unos cojines y se recostaron a ver las estrellas mientras bebían un par de sodas y comían bombones asados en unas varitas. De cuando en cuando jugaban a alimentarse con esos bombones, se besaban en medio del juego y volvían a perderse en la charla que era de todo y nada, de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana cuando ambos volvieron dentro y se acomodaron en la misma cama donde se habían entregado el uno al otro. Durmieron abrazados, queriendo fundirse en sus sueños para no extrañarse las horas en que no serían conscientes del mundo. Y también para llevarse consigo todo lo que pudieran del otro, pues pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a sentirse tan cerca.

.

Despertaron con los rayos del sol entrando de lleno en la habitación, ambos se miraron entre sonrisas somnolientas, dándose un beso de buenos días lleno de suavidad y dulzura que poco a poco fue volviéndose intenso, despierto. No fue de extrañar que hicieran el amor por segunda vez entre la calidez de las sábanas y el aroma de ambos mezclado.

Terminaron igual que la tarde anterior, felices y plenos, mirándose con esa complicidad traviesa de siempre, aunque más fuerte que antes. Hubieran deseado quedarse más horas ahí recostados, hablando de tantas cosas, pero los minutos pasaban y debían volver a casa. Así que con toda la pereza del mundo salieron de la cama, y mientras Tom se daba un baño, colocando seguro a la puerta por si acaso, Chris se ocupaba de quitar las sábanas _limpias_ que quedaron irreconocibles, las enrolló y tendió de nuevo las grises polvorientas.

Cuando Tom salió fue Chris quien se metió al baño, no sin antes decirle a Tom algo como: _Si quieres puedes entrar a tallarme la espalda_ , claro, con una sonrisa lobuna y una mirada sugerente. El castaño solo negó mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se encendían, aunque la curiosidad lo llevó a acercarse un poco a la puerta, notando que el australiano la había dejado entreabierta. El inglés estuvo tentado, bastante tentado de tomarle la palabra, escuchando el sonido de la regadera y percibiendo la tibieza escapando hacia fuera. Mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba, mirando la breve abertura de la puerta que lo invitaba a decidirse.

¿Una tercera? ¿En serio? ¿Así de adictivo era el sexo? O bueno, hacer el amor, porque aquello tenía mucho más significado que solo acostarse por puro placer.

Tom ya tenía la mano yendo hacia la puerta, pero justo su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón poniéndolo nervioso. Menos mal tenía el modo en vibrador, de lo contrario el sonido lo habría delatado bochornosamente. Se alejó de la puerta quedando a mitad del pasillo y sacó el celular, viendo en la pantalla un mensaje de su madre, quien le preguntaba si todo iba bien y si volverían esa misma tarde. El castaño devolvió el mensaje diciendo que sí, preparaban su regreso y estaría en casa al anochecer. Recibió pronta respuesta con un _ok_ y que tuvieran cuidado en la carretera.

Guardó entonces el celular, se giró de perfil para ver la puerta del baño, suspiró y se fue a la habitación para terminar de meter sus cosas a la mochila. Al cabo de breves minutos bajó a la sala llevando sus pertenencias y las de Chris, dedicándose luego a preparar algo para desayunar con lo que quedaba de sus víveres, y como no habían tenido oportunidad de ir a nadar al lago acordaron pasar ahí lo que restaba de su tarde juntos.

Ah, nada mejor que estar rodeados por la madre naturaleza, entre árboles y pasto verde, arbustos y algunas florecillas silvestres, escuchando solo el trinar de las aves y el sonido del agua removiéndose, mientras Chris y Tom se besaban despacio dentro del lago. El castaño tenía las piernas en torno a la cintura del australiano y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras Chris lo envolvía con su brazo izquierdo y su diestra le tomaba de la nuca y entre sus risos.

Cuanto tiempo habían perdido entre la duda y el temor, si hubieran sabido que todo sería perfecto… Pero el hubiera no existe, tan solo el podría, y aunque la distancia los separara un tiempo, ambos sabían que sus sentimientos hacia el otro no cambiarían ni disminuirían, por el contrario, crecerían por las ansias de volver a verse. La esperanza de volver a sentirse, amarse otra vez, una y mil veces, los mantendría fuertes hasta que por fin estuvieran completos nuevamente.

—¿Soy yo o el agua empieza a calentarse?

El australiano susurró contra los labios ajenos al separarse un poco. Tom sonrió con aires de niño, algo que embelesaba a Chris sobremanera.

—Mejor compórtate o terminaremos haciendo exhibicionismo.

—El exhibicionismo es divertido. —el rubio se defendió con una sonrisa traviesa. —Tenemos mucho espacio para hacerlo donde queramos, y no creo que además de las aves alguien esté mirando.

—No. —fue la risueña advertencia del castaño. —No, Hemsworth. —repitió ante la tierna mirada insistente del australiano, mismo que terminó riendo ligeramente.

—Tranquilo, no temas. Aunque… —Chris le miró los labios, luego suspiró mientras subía su diestra para rozarle la mejilla sonrosada. —La próxima vez que vengamos aquí no podrás escapar de mí. —volvió a mirar esos bellos aqua.

—Tendrás que convencerme primero. —el castaño fingió altanería.

—No me tientes Hiddleston, sabes perfectamente que puedo convencerte de muchas maneras.

—Pues entonces tendrás que usar la mejor de todas para que te deje hacerlo.

—Jaja, ¿quién dijo que necesito tu permiso?

Esta vez el altanero fue Chris, quien sonriendo de lado acercó su rostro para besar de nuevo a Tom. El inglés, por su parte, sonrió entre el beso con diversión pero pronto sus labios solo tuvieron consciencia para probar los del otro.

Luego de salir del agua permanecieron sentados bajo un árbol por largos minutos más, entre charla variada y besos melosos, y alguna que otra frase cursi que hacía sonrojar a Tom, cosa que llenaba de orgullo a Chris. Cuando el sol comenzó a irse apagando fue la señal para volver a la cabaña. La camioneta estaba lista y en cuanto subieron Chris manejó de vuelta al vecindario, cabía mencionar que demoró el trayecto todo lo que pudo, sabía que una vez llegaran ya no podrían pasar un tiempo a solas tan privado.

Para empezar el australiano debía preparar sus cosas y también cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Liam de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos. Seguramente su padre también querría que pasaran un tiempo como familia al regreso del trabajo, y en cuanto a Tom, pasaría algo similar con sus hermanas y su madre. Por eso Chris iba casi a una velocidad de abuelita al volante, mirando fugazmente a Tom por el espejo retrovisor, y en los semáforos en rojo aprovechaban para besarse y decirse _te amo_.

¿Demasiada miel? Podría ser, pero los justificaba el hecho de que no podrían demostrarse todo ese afecto por una temporada larga.

Llegaron al vecindario con la noche sobre ellos, y las luces de los postes y las casas iluminando su camino. Estacionaron frente a la casa del inglés.

—Estoy a punto de arrancar y secuestrarte, sabes. —Chris le dijo en medio de un suspiro pesado, ladeando el rostro, con la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento. —No quiero dejarte ir. —confesó, alzando su mano para rozarle una mejilla a Tom.

—Fui un tonto. —el inglés añadió con el mismo pesar, arrugando el ceño y queriendo llorar. —Debí hablar, debí…

Chris lo silenció con la presión de sus labios, luego moviendo despacio pero fuerte en sentimiento, tanto que un par de lágrimas surcaron las mejillas del castaño, dándole al beso un sabor dulce-amargo.

—No eres ningún tonto. —el rubio murmuró, recargando su frente en la otra, limpiando esos delgados surcos salinos con sus pulgares. —Te lo dije en la cabaña, solo buscaste lo mejor para ti. Estabas en tu derecho de poner distancia entre los dos, si era lo que necesitabas para estar en paz

—Aun así debí arriesgarme. —respondió en tono angustiado. —No quiero irme Chris, no sin ti.

—Hey… —lo encerró en un abrazo protector, sintiendo el temblor de aquel cuerpo liviano y escuchando los sollozos en su oído rompiéndole el corazón. —Tranquilo, estaremos juntos otra vez… Cuando te sientas triste piensa en lo que vivimos, todo, desde el día que nos conocimos. Cierra los ojos y siente este abrazo, venos haciendo el amor, que aunque no nos toquemos físicamente lo haremos con la mente.

Ambos se aferraban el uno al otro con fuerza. Chris quería darle seguridad y consuelo a su hermoso ángel, pero mentiría si dijera que no sufría igual. No tenerlo por seis meses sería un infierno, más ahora que su amor había sido concretado y sellado.

—También me harás falta Tom… Mucha falta… —susurró la última frase, apretándolo contra sí.

Quedaron abrazados por varios minutos sin decirse nada con palabras, les bastaba el contacto para saber lo que sentían.

Se fueron separando, Chris tomando del rostro a Tom, mirándolo con devoción y anhelo, jurándole serle fiel y pensar cada día en él. Tom se acercó por un beso, uno largo y profundo pues lo necesitaría para poder soportar esa ansiedad de saberlo lejos. Cierto era que estaban frente a su casa, bueno, frente a varias casas, y los vecinos podrían salir y verlos, además de su madre y hermanas, pero al inglés no le importaba, nada más importaba porque solo quería grabar en la memoria de sus labios aquellos besos que serían su motivo para no rendirse ante la nostalgia.

—Te amo Chris. —el ojiaqua susurró al apartarse, mirándolo fijo y con añoranza.

—También te amo Tom… Más de lo que puedo soportar. —el australiano sonrió de medio lado. —Vamos, te acompaño.

Tom asintió al ofrecimiento. Ambos bajaron, pero Chris llevó su mochila para entregársela en la puerta de su casa.

—Vendré el sábado por la mañana. Antes si Liam me deja respirar, o podrías unirte a nuestra semana de despedida.

—No quiero arruinar el momento. —dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa. —Además les hace falta pasar tiempo solos, es algo especial para Liam, y Emma querrá que le preste atención también. Así que ambos tendremos ocupada la semana.

—Entonces te llamaré por las noches, podemos hablar antes de dormir.

—Eso estaría bien.

—¿Sexo telefónico? —Chris apenas si movió los labios al decirlo junto con una expresión picaresca que sonrojó al inglés.

—No lo creo. —dijo risueño. —Aunque… Cuando estemos separados a lo mejor te extraño demasiado.

—Acordaremos algo para sacar de la habitación a nuestros compañeros. —ni tardo ni perezoso el rubio se apuntó.

Chris iba a darle un beso rápido, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejándolos un poco nerviosos, más sintiendo alivio al ver a una pequeña Emma que se aferró al instante de la cintura de su hermano.

—¡Tommy!

—¿A dónde ibas Em? —preguntó el ojiaqua.

—Me asomé a la ventana y vi el auto de Chris. —le dijo su hermanita con inocencia.

—Em, ¿qué haces afuera? —Sarah ya se había percatado de la puerta abierta y su pequeña hermana bajo el marco abrazando a alguien, fue rauda encontrando a su hermano y al australiano. —Hey, chicos. —los saludó con alivio, dirigiéndose luego a la niña poco seria pero no molesta. —Sabes que no debes abrir la puerta y salir sola.

—Vio la camioneta por la ventana, supuso que Tom había llegado. —Chris explicó de modo conciliador. —Pero Sarah tiene razón Em, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, aunque veas algo que te sea conocido. Siempre avisa a tus hermanos o a tu madre, ¿sí? —le guiñó un ojo a la niña y esta rió mientras decía que si.

Pronto Sarah se llevó a Emma a la cocina con su madre para que su hermano terminara de charlar con su _amigo_ , cosa que ambos agradecieron, aunque no tanto la falta de privacidad que la puerta cerrada les ofrecía.

—Bien, supongo que ya debo irme. —el australiano dijo aquello de forma resignada, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—Sí… Supongo. —el inglés apenas formó una sonrisa igual de inconforme.

Chris no lo pensó y volvió a encerrarlo en sus brazos tratando de ser lo menos obvio, pues aunque no hubieran ojos sobre ellos no quería decir que estuvieran a salvo de ser sorprendidos en cualquier instante. Para muestra la pequeña Emma que casi los atrapa.

—Te llamo en unas horas, ¿de acuerdo? —Chris le dijo al oído.

Cuando el rubio ya se iba, el castaño lo detuvo alcanzando su mano para apretarla, mirándolo con un sentimiento que brotaba desde su pecho envuelto en calidez. Chris entendió lo que decía en sus aqua, le apretó la mano despacio, imprimiendo un _también yo_ en sus celestes. Fue que desvió la mirada hacia dentro rumbo a la cocina, no vio peligro, así que le robó un beso fugaz a Tom para finalmente soltarlo y volver a la camioneta. Ambos se despidieron con la mano en alto y sonrisas, y entonces el australiano arrancó.

Esa noche hablaron hasta que la batería de sus celulares se agotó, que habría sido cerca de las tres de la mañana con veinte minutos.

Ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño al momento, había tantas emociones en juego que los mantenían cavilando, comenzando a imaginar un futuro brillante y prometedor. Ambos pondrían lo mejor de sí en sus estudios, se esforzarían al máximo, y cuando se graduaran irían a vivir juntos, tal vez alquilarían un apartamento en Londres o podría ser en otro lugar. Sería un espacio mediano, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, lo justo para una pareja que recién empezaba sus andares independientes, graduados, ejerciendo su profesión, y libres para hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Vivir cerca de sus familias no sería lo más prudente. Aunque luego de graduarse, pensar en decirles la verdad no era tan mala idea.

Podría ser que estuvieran adelantándose un poco en planear una vida en conjunto, pero es que ahora lo veían más claro que antes. Estaban destinados a encontrarse, conocerse y amarse. Estaban destinados a complementarse y volverse uno solo porque cada uno era el perfecto engrane del otro, y eso les bastaba para saber que tenían un futuro, una vida que compartir desde siempre.

.

—¡Cariño, debemos irnos!

Desde la sala, el llamado de Diana se hizo escuchar temprano esa mañana de sábado.

—¡Ya voy mamá! ¡Un minuto!

Tom le respondió a su madre, terminando de verificar la última maleta. Dos ya estaban en la cajuela del coche. En eso, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero el chico pensó que su madre o alguna de sus hermanas habían ido por él pues estaba de espaldas.

—Listo.

Cerró la maleta con premura y se la echó al hombro, tomando a la Beluga Hemsworth con la mano libre. No cabía bien en la maleta y si se ponía a acomodar llegaría tarde al aeropuerto, así que lo haría en el trayecto.

Sin embargo, al girarse para salir, a quien tenía frente a él no era su madre ni tampoco las chicas...

—Chris. —sonrió con alivio y emoción.

—¿Te la llevarás en la mano? —el ojiazul señaló el peluche. —Si la pierdes no te compraré otra. Es especial, no puedes reemplazar su significado con una reciente.

—No seas tonto. —aun sonreía. —Iba a meterla, pero si saco todo y acomodo de nuevo perderé el vuelo. Así que lo haré mientras vamos de camino.

Conforme con la respuesta, el australiano se acercó para tomar al animalito afelpado que seguía dentro de su estuche plástico. Sonrió de medio lado, recordando el día que se lo obsequiara a Tom.

—Una parte de mi va en ella. Cuídala bien y no dejes que nadie la toque, ni siquiera tu compañero de cuarto por muy bien que te caiga. —enarcó las cejas y miró al castaño, diciendo aquello entre broma y verdad. —Y tampoco dejes que el tipo se te acerque demasiado. —esa si iba muy en serio.

El inglés rió un tanto nervioso, acercándose y dándole un pico fugaz al australiano, aprovechando para tomar de vuelta a la Beluga Hemsworth.

—Ni en mil años dejaría que pasara ninguna de las dos. —aseguró. —Soy tuyo, y tú eres mío. Así que lo mismo va para ti. —enfatizó con una tierna mirada de advertencia, a lo que Chris no pudo evitar atraerlo de la cintura y robarle un beso poco más fuerte y tronado.

—Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, y eso nada ni nadie lo hará cambiar. —lo tomó del cuello con su diestra, juntando su frente a la otra. —Te amo.

Tom lo miró esperanzado y totalmente enamorado de aquel australiano que se había quedado grabado profundo en su piel y su corazón.

—También te amo Chris.

Se besaron para sellar aquellas declaraciones hasta que Diana llamó de nuevo a su hijo. Se separaron y Chris ayudó a Tom con su maleta, dándosela una vez el inglés estuvo dentro del auto. Se despidieron de nuevo, haciendo su típico saludo como si solo siguieran siendo los mejores amigos, pero en lo profundo de sus miradas viajaba el verdadero mensaje:

 _Esperaré por ti…_

Y así, Chris observó el auto alejarse, llevándose la mitad de su corazón a muchísimos kilómetros de él, pero la mitad que le quedaba tenía la esperanza viva y latiente de volver a estar completo.

 _Cuídate Tom. Nos veremos pronto... Lo prometo…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bajo la Piel**

 **Capítulo 7**

Cinco meses y dos días habían pasado ya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Tom veía cada vez más cerca el momento de viajar a Londres para encontrarse con Chris.

Esa tarde Tom volvía a la residencia, luego de haber rechazado una _salida_ con su compañero de cuarto, y es que su amigo debía ir con un chico de su clase de comunicación a realizar una práctica de campo haciendo preguntas a la gente para un reportaje. El inglés había sido invitado, pero bajo el argumento de tener que hacer un trabajo sobre la evolución en la economía mundial, además de un esquema que mostrara el aumento en las tasas del último año, tuvo que declinar con resignación.

Vaya que le hubiera encantado presenciar la divertida forma en que su amigo Josh ponía en aprietos a las personas frente a una cámara, pero sería la próxima. El deber primero.

Al entrar a la habitación el castaño se quitó la mochila cruzada y la dejó sobre una silla frente al escritorio, yendo luego a tirarse a la cama, quedando viendo el techo con los brazos tras la nuca. Inhaló profundo y despacio, sacó el aire lentamente, y de pronto, el rostro de un Chris sonriente le vino a la mente, sacándole un suspiro cansino y una suave expresión de anhelo.

 _Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo..._

Se dijo entre pensamientos, queriendo hacer correr el tiempo. En eso, su celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans, rompiendo con su estado ensimismado. Sacó el móvil, y para su sorpresa resultó ser un mensaje de Chris, cosa que lo hizo sonreír con emoción. Al parecer lo había invocado. Se apresuró a ver qué decía el mensaje, tal vez algo como: _Deja todo lo que estés haciendo y manda a pasear a tu compañero. Si está fuera ponle seguro a la puerta, te llamo en dos minutos_. Pero solo encontró un simple: _Toc-toc._

Original forma de averiguar si estaba disponible en ese momento. O eso creyó el inglés. Estaba por responderle cuando su puerta fue tocada un par de veces dejándolo congelado, como si fuera la escena de suspenso de una película de terror. No movió un solo músculo y hasta contuvo la respiración. Alzó lentamente la mirada hacia la puerta, esperando con sigilo y el corazón acelerado. ¿Podría ser que...?

Un nuevo mensaje llegó: _¿Vas a abrir, o tengo que trepar por la pared y entrar por la ventana cual Romeo?_

Tom abrió los ojos como platos, buscando en la nada con una expresión que iba de la confusión a la incredulidad. Se levantó de golpe, dejando el celular en la cama, pero siguió sin moverse, solo quedó mirando la puerta… ¿Y si era una broma? Chris podría estar jugando con su desesperado anhelo de volver a estar a su lado, faltando tan poco para que fuera un hecho. Y si era así, más le valía compensarle adecuadamente y con creces, porque lo mucho que lo extrañaba no era un juego.

 _Toc-toc..._

El castaño se decidió por fin. Fue raudo hacia la puerta, giró el picaporte y...

—¿Hola?

No, no era una broma. Chris estaba ahí, parado frente a él, con una mochila al hombro y su eterna galantería irradiando a través de una media sonrisa.

—¿Chris?

Tom preguntó incierto, no creyendo que su amado australiano estuviera realmente a solo un par de pasos.

—Uhm, sí. Eso creo. —devolvió. —Eh, si quieres vuelvo después.

Chris hizo amago de irse, en broma claro, pero Tom reaccionó como si lo dijera en serio, atrapándolo del brazo para girarlo y echarle los brazos al cuello. El australiano lo aseguró por la cintura con su brazo derecho, manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y alzándolo un poco entró a la habitación con el castaño colgado. Cerró la puerta con un pie, justo antes de que un grupo de tres chicos apareciera charlando por el pasillo.

—No puedo creerlo, estás aquí. —decía el ojiaqua, separándose para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirarlo con dicha desbordante. —¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? —recordó de golpe, riendo de nervios.

—Bueno... —Chris suspiró fingiendo naturalidad y soltando su mochila. —Curiosamente pasaba por aquí, y no sé, se me ocurrió venir a saludar. —sonrió, envolviendo a Tom con ambos brazos, notando que el inglés tenía la mirada cristalina pero contenta. —Ya no podía esperar para verte.

—Tampoco yo. —el castaño volvió a rodear el cuello del rubio, acortando la distancia en un fuerte abrazo. —Te extraño tanto Chris.

El australiano afianzó aquel abrazo, cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundo el aroma de Tom.

—Desde hoy ya no será así. —reveló, haciendo que Tom lo mirara con intriga en sus aqua.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Indagó el inglés, obteniendo la respuesta en una mirada cómplice, misma que seguía sin comprender hasta que algo hizo clic en su interior.

—No es cierto. —no, si lo era. —Oh, por dios. Tu... Chris, ¿es que tu...?

—Señor Hiddleston, me complace informarle que he presentado el examen para pertenecer a esta honorable institución.

Entonces, eso significaba...

—Pero, ¿qué...? ¿Por qué? Es, es decir, es fantástico, pero... ¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué me perdí?

Tom quería sonreír entre la emoción y el desoriente, actitud que enterneció al ojiazul. Pero antes de decir algo, Chris le tomó por el cuello con su diestra y lo besó suave y largamente, y es que habían pasado largas semanas sin tenerse cerca, sin sentirse, que era necesario expresar el afecto guardado por tanto. El beso paró cuando el aire se tornó escaso. Se miraron los labios, se sonrieron, y entonces Chris puso a Tom al tanto cuando el castaño insistió en saber la razón que lo llevó a estar ahí parado. Además de él, claro.

—¿Y bien?

—Es que, verás... Te sonará curioso, pero encontré mi verdadera vocación entre planos y medidas. —decía, teniendo al inglés sujeto por la cintura. —Descubrí que la arquitectura me gusta.

—¿En serio? ¿Arquitectura? —Tom se mostró asombrado, Chris asintió.

—Antes de tomar la decisión investigué, me visualicé a largo plazo, comparé ambas carreras, e incluso hice unos planos de prueba con unos tutoriales que encontré en internet, y creo que tengo futuro en la carrera. Desarrollo de Sistemas puedo aprenderlo de forma autodidacta, no tengo problema con eso.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué dijeron, cómo lo tomaron?

—Bueno... —alzó sus celestes al techo rememorando el momento. —Creo que tener un arquitecto en la familia, lo tomaron como si les hubiera dicho que sería médico. —sonrió afable, contagiando al inglés. —Todo está perfecto con ellos, Tom. Y yo no me arrepiento de esta decisión, sé que puedo hacerlo. Aun no tengo los resultados pero estoy seguro que seré aceptado, así que no quiero que te sientas mal por esto, y mucho menos responsable pensando que renuncié a un sueño por seguirte, ¿de acuerdo? —enfatizó mirándolo fijo, tomándolo del cuello y alzando las cejas.

—Sea el camino que elijas, sabes que te apoyaré siempre. —devolvió el castaño, junto con una mirada cálida. —Confío que lo harás más que bien. Eres dedicado y nunca dejas de intentarlo pese a lo difícil que pueda resultar conseguirlo.

—Hiddleston, harás que me sonroje. —Chris bromeó, Tom rió.

—Pago por ver. —más risas llenaron el cuarto. —Oye, pero faltan unas semanas para que se cumpla el semestre, y son vacaciones de hecho. Teóricamente no deberías estar aquí.

—Eso es correcto. Además se supone que nos veríamos en casa, pero ya no podía esperar y pronto comenzarías con los trámites para la transferencia a Londres, así que quería venir a darte la noticia en persona.

El australiano lo miró con calidez y Tom le correspondió con ilusión, acentuando el cruce de sus brazos tras la nuca del rubio.

—Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí.

—Pues créelo. Estamos juntos de nuevo.

Intercambiaron frases y pensamientos entre miradas llenas de emociones dichosas, antes de reducir la distancia, dejando hablar a sus labios una vez más, reforzando ese amor que nació bajo la piel y creció en silencio hasta madurar entre la esperanza de dos corazones conectados, entrelazando sus destinos con perfección y armonía casi imposible de creer verdad.

Pero lo era, porque no hay mayor verdad y certeza que aquella que se revela en una sola mirada transparente, en una caricia delicada y frágil, en un beso que se lleva lento y suave, pero fuerte en significado, tanto que toca el alma hasta lo más profundo, haciéndose el amor en lo etéreo para luego volverlo terrenal. Porque así era su amor, un sueño despierto por el que lucharían cada día para seguir viviendo y defenderían sin dar marcha atrás, sin rendirse, sin claudicar jamás.

 **.- Fin -.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Queridos ojoses, he ahí mi primer Hiddlesworth (no mi primer trabajo en general) y espero que no sea el último, ya volveré con algo más de ellos, no sé cuándo ni con qué historia todavía pero algo se me ocurrirá y por supuesto que lo compartiré con ustedes ;)…Mientras tanto, estoy trabajando en otro fic largo que espero logre agradarles, será sorpresa, solo les puedo decir que es un crossover con personajes de este par ewe…También tengo previsto publicar un one shot fuera del fandom (de la competencia de Marvel, de hecho jeje) y es uuun…No se los diré hasta que lo vean xD…Cuídense, suerte a quienes están por salir de vacaciones, y pues que el Hiddlesworth y el Thorki los acompañen, ciao ciao…


End file.
